


Welcome To The Back

by Geeeny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Felix backstory, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lila Rossi Faces Consequences, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Romance, Scheming, but we don't actually see it, salt fic, so don't be scared, the angst is only one chapter long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeeny/pseuds/Geeeny
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng sits alone in the back.Until she doesn't.You can this fic and related works (fan art and sketches, mostly) on my Tumblr as Miramu.https://miracul0us-multishipper.tumblr.com
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Felix Agreste, felinette
Comments: 123
Kudos: 755
Collections: Finished111, the power of love always so strong





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien was a good friend, if you asked him. Not that he had a lot of experience with friendship, but he’d read a lot about it. He could listen well. He could give advice. He was good at bringing out the best in people, at keeping the peace and harmony of the class. Madame Bustier didn’t call him a pleasure to have in class for nothing!

So when Felix Leanne was announced to be their new classmate, he figured he was the perfect candidate to welcome him. Sure, they hadn’t really been on the best terms when they’d last met, but maybe Felix had changed in the last year?

“Hi!”, he greeted as soon as he spotted the boy. “I’m Adrien Agreste. We’ve worked together last summer, remember?”

The older blond stilled and eyed him warily. His eyes were eerily colorless; a cool, distant grey. Adrien shivered a little.

“I do” Felix replied after a moment of silence. Then continued to walk towards class.

Struggling to keep up with his long, measured strides, he followed suit.

“You’ve never been to school either, right?” he tried again. “We’ll be in the same class! Madame Bustier is our home teacher, she’ll probably want you to make a short introduction. Do you want to get to know our classmates? I could introduce you!”

Felix kept his eyes straight ahead, his face was devoid of any emotion. Maybe he was shy? Surely, he’d open up sooner or later.

“That appears to be inevitable.”, was his brisk answer, confirming that the new student would need some time to warm up to them.

Alright then. He could do this!

When they entered the classroom, only a few students were already there. They looked up as soon as Felix walked in, his confident posture attracting attention even before he was fully inside.

“Hey, guys!”, Adrien greeted Nino and Alya, who already looked as if she had a million questions to ask their newbie. “This is Felix Leanne! He’s from Great Britain, we modeled together last year.”

Alya jumped up and held out her hand to him, all but squealing in excitement.

“I’m Alya Césaire, from the Ladyblog! I’ve read so much about you, you were the face of Leanne Fashion’s “Lucky Line”! The posters of you in that Ladybug tie were all over Paris!”

She shoved her phone in his face, probably displaying said ad.

“I’m so excited to meet you!”

Felix wrinkled his nose.

“Please take that out of my face.”

“Oh, right!”

“I’m Nino”, her boyfriend followed up, “Nice to meet you, dude! I’m sure you’re gonna love it here.”

One by one, the other students began to crowd around Felix, greeting him and asking about his life. The answers were short, matter-of-fact and a little bit annoyed if you paid enough attention. Chloé threw one look at him and apparently decided it was best not to mess with him.

“Lila’s going to be so happy to meet you!”, Rose said cheerily, catching Adrien’s attention again. She was directly next to Felix, no chance he might have missed that. “She told us all about you, from when she met you at that Fashion Show in London her parents sponsored.”

Felix frowned and opened his mouth, but Adrien beat him to it.

“Let’s not bother him with work details right now!”, he suggested a little too hastily, and probably an octave above his usual tone of voice. “He’s new to school after all, and I’m sure he hears enough about work at home!”

Felix looked at him with raised eye brows, but didn’t press the matter. Adrien sighed with relief. Another day of successfully keeping the peace of this class.

He looked around, searching for missing faces. Kim was sick with the flu, he wouldn’t come today. Sabrina was with Chloé as usual, Marinette was probably late again and Lila should be here any minute now.

As if on cue, the brunette Italian entered the room just as the other students began to go to their places again. With a winning smile and her usual, confident stride she headed for Felix.

“Oh, hello! You’re Felix Leanne, right? I’m Lila Rossi, I’m sort of new myself.”

The tall blond regarded her with hidden suspicion.

“Ah.”

Her eyes roamed over his desk and spotted the thermos in his bag.

“I heard you’re from England!” she beamed. “I lived there for a while, my grandparents are famous for their rare teas. Maybe we could go for a cup after school? There’s not that many places where it’s as good as in Britain, but I happen to know one or two.”

The fact that she hadn’t mentioned any Fashion Show in London confirmed Adrien’s assumption that it had been another lie.

Felix eyed her for a moment, then sat down at the last table in the back.

“I hate tea.”, he deadpanned, before taking out the thermos and pouring a cup of what was obviously coffee without breaking eye contact with Lila. Adrien swore he could see the gears in her head come to screeching halt.

“O-Oh? What a shame” she caught herself. “Then maybe we could-“

“Good Morning, class!”, Madame Bustier interrupted her attempts. Forced to retreat for now, Lila went to her seat next to him and Adrien followed with a nod. During the lesson she wouldn’t have the opportunity to make up another story, which meant for now, crisis was averted. No exposing Lila, no fights, no trouble. He smiled. Another day of perfect school time, just like he’d always imagined it!

He shouldn’t have been so sure of that. It started when Marinette arrived, just in time for saying “present” as Mme Bustier read her name. Since she’d been sitting in the back for a week now, she’d be Felix desk neighbor. He didn’t think anything of it, but Lila shot her a glare that could’ve been both a warning and a threat. Or maybe he’d misinterpreted it? Maybe she’d just been annoyed that Marinette was late again? Must be it.

Still, Madame Bustier didn’t get the chance to start her lesson when Lila stood up and raised her voice.

“Madame, Felix just arrived! He shouldn’t have to sit in the back by himself, does he?”

Adrien wanted to remind her that _no, he isn't by himself, Marinette is there too_ , but remembered just in time the last time they had changed the seats. No, it wouldn’t help to speak up now.

Mme Bustier frowned.

“We only changed the seating order last week.”

Lila wasn’t that easy to shake off however.

“Oh, but you have all welcomed me so sweetly when I first arrived. I couldn’t live with myself if I wouldn’t do the same for Felix.”

She looked down.

“If it weren’t for my disability I’d switch with him myself, but...”

Felix coughed. “I don’t-“

“Oh, we could go to the back!”, Alya volunteered, drowning out whatever Felix had wanted to say, and pulled Nino’s hand up with her. Lila smiled.

“Really? That’s so nice of you guys!”

“Actually-“ Felix tried again but Lila wasn’t done yet.

“Oh, but what about Marinette? We just unseated her last week, we shouldn’t do so again, right? Would you sit with Marinette in the back?”

“Sure!”, Alya beamed and patted Nino on the shoulder in comfort. “We sat together before, too!”

Felix looked annoyed, now. “I-“

“It’s no big deal, really!”

“Madame Bustier!”, Marinette called out of the blue, with enough force to make the entire class jump. Her hands were planted firmly on the desk and her face was grim. He shot her a concerned glance, trying to remind her of her promise. No exposing Lila.

“Yes, Marinette?” the young teacher answerd, looking startled.

“How about”, Marinette said slowly, locking eyes with Mme Bustier, “we offer Felix the chance _I didn’t get_ the last time, and give him a say in this?”

Surprised, she nodded and looked at her latest student.

“O-Of course, yes. Where would you like to sit, Felix?”

The blond teenager sighed, frustrated.

“I am _perfectly_ fine sitting in the back, thank you very much.”

-

Felix hated school. It was full, it was loud and people just wouldn’t leave him alone. He sighed, remembering the promise he’d made to his mother. She was still in England, but she’d called to make sure he was alright. She wanted him to have this experience, to meet other children and be normal, for a while. It was not like he didn’t appreciate her care! But he really, really wished she would’ve expressed it in other ways. Maybe take him along to one of her incentives or business trip. He was old enough to learn about the company he’d inherit, wasn’t he?

But if it made her happy, he’d try this... school life. He’d make an effort, learn something, and then go back to homeschooling. Preferably sooner than later.

“Present!”, yelled a voice next to him and he looked up. He hadn’t even noticed the girl sliding into the seat next to him, but now she was there. Late, obviously.

He _hated_ unpunctuality.

She smiled at him when she noticed his stare and pushed her book over to him, showing him which page they were at. Otherwise, she didn’t try to interrogate him or make Smalltalk.

Huh. He could appreciate that.

Until that Rossi-girl from earlier stood up, he was almost thinking this wouldn’t be so bad after all. But alas, his hopes were shattered once again.

Her repeated attempts at changing the seating were, to his surprise, not shut down by the red-haired teacher. Apparently, he had to get active himself. Great.

He coughed, trying to get their attention.

“I don’t-“

“Oh, we could go to the back!”, the Ladyblog girl, Alya, exclaimed enthusiastically. He blinked. She’d just cut him off. How rude!

Shaking his head, he straightened his back. Maybe she just hadn’t heard him. No need to cause a fuss _just_ yet.

“Actually-“ he started again, before being interrupted once again, this time by Lila. His eye twitched.

One more time, he told himself, one more time trying to do it the peaceful way. For Mum. He could still walk out after that.

“I-“ _really don’t need to sit in the front_ , he wanted to say, but his third try was as successful as the other two. He sighed, almost happy. He could go home, finally. Tell Mum he’d tried, but public schools just weren’t his forte. Too unprofessional. Too chaotic. Too...

“Madame Bustier!”, an energetic voice pulled him out of his resignation, just as he was about to pack his bag. It was his desk neighbor, Ms Unpunctual. Could that girl even talk in any volume other than “loud”?

“How about we give Felix the chance _I didn’t get_ , the last time,” she said threateningly slow, and a bit bitterly if he wasn’t wrong, “and give him a say in this?”

“Of course” the teacher agreed, apparently remembering that she was supposed to be the authority here. “Where would you like to sit, Felix?”

He sighed.

“I am perfectly fine with sitting in the back, thank you very much!”, he clarified, a bit salty he wouldn't be able to quit now.

Lila, frustrated that she was ignored, sat down again and the rest of the class calmed as well.

“You didn’t have to do that”, he clarified to his neighbor as soon as the teacher had turned around. Better make it clear that she couldn’t expect any favors or benefits from him. “I’m fully capable of speaking for myself.”

Usually. In a professional environment, at least. He hated having to raise his voice, and apparently, that was the only thing that worked on these _savages_.

But the girl surprised him yet again by simply shrugging.

“Yeah, I figured. But still.” She looked down, where Lila was currently draping herself all over Agreste. “It can be nice to know someone has your back.”

Maybe he’d imagined it, but she sounded a little bitter at that. He turned back to the teacher, but kept stealing glances at his pigtailed classmate.

He was no stranger to people, not like Agreste had been just a year ago. And unlike the younger boy, he didn’t see them through rose colored lenses, and didn’t mind telling them off when they crossed a line. His young age and position as the heir and face of an international fashion empire made him a regular target for people that wanted to profit off of him - his sire included. He couldn’t afford to be as carefree as Adrien, who was constantly monitored by his own terror of a father.

Over the time, Felix had acquired a sixth sense for detecting warning signs of manipulators and people who used others for their own gain. He’d seen them in Lila Rossi, and he’d seen them in his father, but no matter how hard he focused, scrutinized or analyzed... he couldn’t find them in his mysterious classmate.

“I’m Felix”, he eventually whispered, half hoping she wouldn’t hear it. Yet her surprised smile failed to disappoint him, for some reason.

“I’m Marinette. Welcome to the back, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette’s mood had lightened over the course of the first lessons. The new student seemed to be alright, despite being a little closed off. But given Lila’s extravaganza, she was glad that Felix appeared a bit more down-to-earth. And now that they were deskmates, maybe he wouldn’t forget her entirely once Lila stringed him along.

When the gong announced the end of the lesson, Adrien intercepted her at the door.

“Marinette! Do you have a minute?”

She was still sullen that he’d been so quiet during the seating dilemma, but nodded anyway. How could she refuse those puppy eyes?

“Sure! What is it?”

“Oh, I just wanted to thank you for helping Felix. You’re a great class rep, Marinette.”

Immediately, her face grew warm.

“Y-You think so? Glank you- I mean, Thank you, I’m glad to hear that!”

“I’m just bit worried about Lila” he continued and her heart sank. “She seemed really upset after you shut her idea down.”

She looked away, trying to control her breathing. _Lila this, Lila that. Don’t you dare make her life anything other than perfect._

“That was not my intention. I just thought someone should make clear people have their own opinions.”

He beamed.

“That’s so nice of you, really! I’m sure she appreciates it, deep down.” he praised, probably missing her point by lightyears. “But… We don’t want her to get akumatized again, do we? You know how prone she is to Hawkmoth’s influence.”

“She is?”, asked a voice from behind her. Felix has appeared in the door, followed by a smug looking Lila. Apparently, she knew exactly what was going on and was more than happy about it. Well, this time she wouldn’t get what she wanted.

“Yes”, Marinette answered, looking directly at Lila. “As of late, Lila seems to be quite the illusionist as Akuma. I wonder why Hawkmoth always comes back to that.”

She heard Adrien behind her gulp as more of they’re classmates began to crowd around them. To her surprise, Lila gave her a quick smirk before putting on a pitiful face and letting her shoulders drop.

“It’s true”, she lamented. “Hawkmoth has been targeting me a lot, lately. Maybe it’s because… no, of course not.”

“What?” Alya asked readily, her journalistic eagerness shining through. “What is it?”

Lila looked away.

“Well, usually, Ladybug always watches out for me, since I’m her best friend. But I guess she has a lot to do recently, if so many akumas get through to me. Or maybe she’s… maybe she’s just not as dedicated to her job anymore? Who knows?”

Felix next to her frowned.

“You are Ladybug’s best friend? I would’ve thought it was that Chat Noir.”

Lila chuckled and smiled up at him.

“Don’t be silly!” She looked at Adrien. “Chat Noir is her _boyfriend_.”

In false alarm, she put a hand on her mouth and widened her eyes.

“Oops!”

Alya was on her immediately.

“I knew it! How long have they been dating? Who confessed first? I need details!”

Marinette meanwhile was seething. But Adrien’s reaction put the cherry on top: despite knowing she wasn’t actually Ladybug’s friend, he perked up and got a little closer.

“You really think so?”

“Well, I’m not supposed to tell you that…”, Lila trailed off and Marinette scoffed, “But every friend of mine is a friend of Ladybug, so it should be alright!”

She made eye contact with Adrien.

“Ladybug is in love with Chat Noir. I mean, of course she is, she’d _never_ _date a civilian_ , after all. But she never actually confessed to him, she thinks he doesn’t like her back.”

“So you mean, they’re still pining for each other? How dramatic!”

“Are you really sure about that?”, Adrien went on, his eyes surprisingly hopeful. Marinette nudged him in the side, trying to remind him of Lila’s history.

“Well…”, Lila said with a mischievous smirk, “that’s actually something I know from watching them closely. You know that Ladybug likes to keep things professional, right, Adrien?”

He nodded hesitantly.

“And if she were in a relationship with Chat Noir, that might look highly unprofessional, right?”

Adrien nodded, a bit quicker this time. Marinette realized what Lila was doing: by letting him confirm every true step of her lie, she legitimated the result, even if it was as absurd as Ladybug and Chat Noir being in love.

“But then again,” Lila continued, “She does flirt with him at every opportunity, doesn’t she?”

“She’s right!”, Alya spouted. “They banter, they land on top of each other all the time, were totally cuddling in Glaciator, and Ladybug even kissed him, twice!”

“But that was both times under the influence of an Akuma!”, Marinette tried to reason, to no avail. Lila was prepared.

“Interesting, right? Every time the chance presents itself, she goes with the most romantic solution she can think of.”

“That’s not- Ladybug isn’t- It just doesn’t make sense!”

She was going to lose her mind, and Lila seemed well aware. Innocently she leaned her head to the side and looked pensive.

“Marinette, could it be… that you’re _jealous_?”

She smirked when Marinette’s jaw dropped.

“Are you in love with Chat Noir?”

“What?! No!”

Adrien looked at her in confusion.

“But didn’t you confess to h-“

“ _Adrien!_ ”

“Wait a sec, Marinette confessed to Chat Noir? When?! And why didn’t you tell us, girl?!”

“Yeah, that would’ve been so important for the Ladyblog!”

“I thought you told us everything.”

“I…”, Marinette stammered, officially backed into a corner, “I-It was nothing like that! And how do _you_ even know that?!”

Adrien shrank.

“I, uhm, Chat Noir… told me?”

A long, frustrated sigh interrupted the heated conversation and Felix pushed through the students cornering Marinette. With an annoyed glance at Adrien, he shook his head and stepped next to Marinette.

“If you are done gossiping about heroes that apparently are personally friends with everybody at this school,” he scoffed, “Marinette here was planning on showing me around.”

Surprised she looked up at him, and she was not the only one.

“But we were just-“, Alya tried, but Felix left no room for discussion.

“-talking about things that don’t interest me in the slightest. Maybe ask Agreste if he has any other friends whose privacy he can breach, Marinette is currently busy. I’d like to see this school now.”

Without another glance at anybody he strode onwards, obviously expecting Marinette to follow. She didn’t hesitate for a second, desperate to flee.

“Maybe I could show you around instead?”, Lila offered from behind them. “That way Marinette and Alya could finish their-“

“Not interested”, Felix interrupted, and Marinette gaped at him in awe.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she caught up to him.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, “I really owe you something.”

Felix only threw her short look before staring straight ahead again.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I was simply bored by their petty gossip and decided I could return your favor from earlier. We’re even now.”

“Oh”

They walked in silence for a moment, until a small, satisfied grin crept into his face.

“Plus,” he said, “I couldn’t waste a chance to call Agreste out on his bullshit.”

“You know each other?”

“We’ve met.”

That answer was… interesting. Deciding not to press the matter, she looked ahead again.

“Well, Thank you anyway. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“Cried, probably. People tend to react with tears to uncomfortable situations.”

She snorted.

“Nah. I’m more the type to start yelling.”

“That's fair. It seems to be the only effective measure with these kind of students.”

She shrugged, trying to stay positive.

“They’re not bad, usually. They just get carried away from time to time.”

He rolled his eyes.

“How comforting.”

“Don’t worry, there’s… calmer people too.” She has an idea. “Do you want to see the art room? Nathaniel and Marc should be there right now.”

He hesitated.

“You don’t actually have to show me around. I was just providing an opportunity for your escape.”

“I know.”, she smiled. “And now I’m providing you with one, in case you ever need it.”

With that, she walked ahead towards an open door. He watched her for a moment, before sighing and following her.

-

“He was right, I shouldn’t have pried.”, Alya admitted quietly. “Especially not in front of everyone.” Lila forced herself to look understanding. If she wanted to keep Dupain-Cheng in line, she had to isolate her from her support system and Alya played a crucial part in that. Her boyfriend would probably tag along, and Adrien would be docile as long as she was smart about this.

“It’s not your fault. If Marinette had told you from the start, this wouldn’t have happened. You’re her best friend after all! You have the right to know what’s going on in her life.”

She frowned.

“Did you have any arguments recently?”

“No, why?”

“Nothing, I… I’m just worried she doesn’t want to be that close to you anymore.”

Alya’s eyes widened.

“What? Where’d you get that idea? We are BFFs!”

Lila shrugged.

“It’s probably nothing, you’re right.”

She didn’t have to elaborate, Alya was already hooked. It didn’t take a minute for doubt to settle in.

“Seriously, Lila, why do you think that?”

“Well… I don’t know her as well as you, of course, but she’s been acting a little distant lately. First, she’s angry at you when we changed the seats, even though we did it because I can’t hear well. Then, she keeps secrets from you, and just now, she refused to sit with you. Mysterious, don’t you think? I wonder what else she’s hiding from you…”

Alya slouched, upset. It was almost too easy.

“You’re right…”, she murmured defeatedly. “And just now, she ran away from me as soon as Felix appeared…”

That reminded her of something.

“I’ll give you some space now.”, Lila announced. “Do you mind if I head back to the classroom? I forgot to take my meds, and if I wait too long, my hearing might get even worse.”

Of course Alya didn’t object and soon, Lila was back in their classroom. Alone.

_Perfect._

Careful not to cause any mess that might give her away later, she went to the last row.

Felix’ bag was an old school leather briefcase, probably worth more than her entire wardrobe. It’s clasp however was as easy to open as any other bag’s.

Curiously she looked inside. The interior was made up of fine, grey fabric, as were the pocket for his thermos and his wallet. She peaked inside to check his ID and noted his birthday. He owned at least ten different ink pens and pencils, so she took out the most fancy one and shoved it into her pocket. She cursed as a bit of ink got on her fingers, but it wasn’t bad enough to deter her.

Next were the books. Two were regular school books, but one seemed to be a calendar. She skimmed it.

Photo shoots, violin lessons, not that different from Adrien’s.

(She’d pickpocketed his last week already, but since he was escorted everywhere by his bodyguard, it wasn’t of much use to her.)

She took some photos, just in case, from his events to his contacts. His mother’s phone number would be useful, and his assistant was convenient as well. Just when she was about to put it back and close the briefcase, something caught her eye. A small, plain notebook, the only thing that didn’t match with his bag.

Intrigued she opened it. Was it some sort of diary?

She wasn’t that lucky, of course, but her find was valuable nonetheless. It was… poetry.

Short poems, sometimes entire ballads and calligraphy practices, all in a neat, orderly handwriting.

She read the first thing that caught her eye. And the second. And the third.

It was mesmerizing. His words were so _artful_ , so skilled and eloquent, but still fascinatingly natural. She had to force herself to stop reading before the bell would ring. Hastily, she took as much photos as she could, before putting it back.

After short contemplation however, she changed her mind and placed it in Marinette’s pink backpack. That pigtailed brat was already far too close to Felix, and she couldn’t afford her ruining her credibility beforehand.

Satisfied with herself, she left the room and scrolled through her phone. Felix would be hard to crack, no doubt. He wasn’t naive like Adrien, and he didn’t bother with politeness if he didn’t like someone. She wouldn’t be able to use social norms or peer pressure on him. But his family’s brand was internationally known, full of prestige and their monetary worth exceeded the Agreste’s by far. Felix Leanne might be the best (and most handsome) opportunity she would ever get in her life.

She clutched her phone a little tighter.

_And the one with the greatest personal allure._


	3. Chapter 3

Lunchtime came, and with it the time to execute her plan.

Lila walked towards Felix, confident that this time, he wouldn’t be able to brush her off.

He was alone, so no Marinette to spoil her fun either.

“Excuse me?”, she asked and gave him her sweetest smile when he turned around. “I think you dropped this.”

She held out the expensive looking pen she’d snatched from his briefcase. Shocked he checked his bag, only to find that it was indeed missing.

“I… I didn’t notice.” He took it from her with the outmost care, then added “Thank you.”

She waved it off.

“Don’t mention it. I have quite the collection myself, for calligraphy, and I know how important these can become to you.”

Surprise washed over his face, softening his features.

“You do calligraphy?”

He’d taken the bait.

“Oh, just a little.”, she said humbly. “A librarian in Saudi Arabia taught me. Their alphabet is so fluent and pretty, it just kind of rubbed off on my handwriting.”

He looked a little suspicious, but also intrigued.

“Interesting. I should try learning arabic, then.”

“I can only recommend it. Sadly, I can’t do much calligraphy anymore. Ever since I sprained my wrist, my writing has never been the same again.”

She took two full seconds to look suffering, before cheering up a little.

“But that’s no problem. I can still write poems on my phone.”

“You’re writing as well?”

“Yes! I just finished one, do you want to see?”

She pulled him to the bench next to them and showed him her phone, careful to show off the picture of a violin she’d selected for her background. Then she opened her notes app and presented him her poem. Of course, she hadn’t written it herself. No, she’d simply taken one of his and changed it here and there until it was unrecognizable, but the general rhythm and atmosphere was the same.

“That’s… really good!”, Felix admitted slowly, rereading it. “It feels… familiar.”

“Oh, you write poetry too?”, she asked innocently and he nodded.

“It means a lot to me. As Da Vinci said: Poetry is a painting that is felt rather than seen. My poems are… very important for me.”

Lila beamed. She had him hooked, now she only needed to pull him in.

“You should totally accompany me to the Eiffel Tower this Friday! It’s the perfect place for gathering inspiration and ideas.”

“Uhm, excuse me?”, an all too familiar voice interrupted them. Lila sighed deeply.

“What is it, Marinette?”

The pigtailed girl looked as if she was about to scream, but Adrien behind her nudged her on. Around them, students started to gather, curious about what might happen. With two of the new students present, combined with the girl from the dramatic discussion earlier, it was bound to get interesting.

Lila smiled.

* * *

Felix watched Agreste push her forward with a frown. That boy sure seemed intent to test Marinette’s boundaries today.

“I wanted… I _am here_ to apologize.”, the black haired student pressed out. Felix didn’t miss her choice of words. He had no doubt Agreste had pressured her into this.

“I didn’t mean to sound rude when I suggested asking Felix, this morning. You know, about your seating idea.”

Lila sighed and gave her a look of understanding.

“It’s alright. I know you’re not the most… eloquent with words. I’m sure you only wanted to help.”

Felix frowned. This was what they expected apologies for?! Not cutting him off or failing to ask him in the first place?

“I’m happy you’ve gotten this out of the way!”, Agreste commented and beamed as Ladybloggers boyfriend, whatever his name was, patted him on the back as if he’d just singlehandedly created world peace. What an odd class.

“That’s not everything.”, Marinette said to everyone’s surprise, as it seemed. Agreste’s face fell and he tapped her on the shoulder, but she didn’t react. Instead, she pulled out a very familiar notebook out of her purse. She swallowed, before holding it out to him. Felix froze.

“It was in my bag, and your name is written on the inside.”, she said monotonously. Resigned almost. “I swear I don’t know how it got there.”

The students around them gasped and whispered. Marinette pressed her eyes shut, but didn’t lower her hand until he’d taken his notebook back. Only then she looked at him, as if bracing herself for what was to come. He didn’t know what to think.

“You don’t know how it got there?”, Lila said accusingly. “Marinette, I’m glad you decided to give Felix his book back, but at least admit how you’ve obtained it in the first place!”

Marinette took a step forward, opening her mouth to defend herself, but Agreste grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He gave her a stern look, and Marinette shrank. Giving in to whatever Agreste had silently demanded from her, she turned back to Felix.

“I didn’t steal it.”, she whispered, more pleading with him than defending herself. Ladyblogger’s boyfriend laughed nervously.

“Marinette? Stealing? No, no, no, Lila, I’m sure there’s an explanation for all this.”

“Well, she did steal my phone before! And “borrowed” some other things if I remember right. Not that she meant any harm!” Ladyblogger herself answered, her eyes jumping from Nino to Lila to Marinette.

“Alya, I…” Marinette began, but Lila interrupted her. It seemed to be her speciality.

“No more excuses, Marinette! You have to apologize for what you did to Felix. His poetry means so much to him!”

The fight continued, with new accusations being thrown around until Marinette looked at the verge of breaking down. Yet she stayed planted into the ground, watching him, waiting for him to say something.

He looked down to his notebook. Nothing was missing, no dog-ears disfiguring his pages. He flipped through the pages, until something caught his eyes. On one page, directly next to the poem Lila’s writing has reminded him of, was a smudge of ink. Black, iridescent ink, the expensive one he only used for rare occasions. He was familiar enough with his pens to tell them apart by the different shades of black they wrote in, and this particular ink was currently only in the pen Lila had returned to him just now.

He frowned. The smudge definitely looked like it was caused by a thumb, but Marinette’s fingers were clean.

“Marinette”, he asked, silencing everyone. All attention was on him and the girl in front of him. When he held out his hand, she was all but trembling.

“Can I see your hands?”

Surprised she looked up to him, then to his outstretched hand. It was silent enough to hear a fly buzz around on the upper floor. Hesitantly, Marinette placed her hands in his. They felt… warm. Soft. A bit hard at her fingertips, covered with tiny red spots where she seemed to have been injured by a needle. Was she sewing? She twitched a little when he brushed his thumb over her fingertips, and he realized he was letting himself be distracted. He blinked and focused on her thumbs. She had a small cut on her left one, almost healed, and her right thumb was adorned by the swirling lines of an almost circular fingerprint. The lines on the ink in his book were blurred, but definitely straighter than that. He let go of her hands, a bit disappointed at the loss of her warmth.

“She didn’t steal my book.”, he announced and Lila chuckled nervously.

“Really? H-How do you know that?”

He threw her a look that made clear he was more than aware of her role in this.

“There’s an ink stain in my book that wasn’t there this morning. But her hands are clean and her fingerprints don’t match with what little you can see in the smudge. Whoever took my book took one of my ink pens along, and the only one that was missing is the one you gave to me just now, Rossi.”

Another wave of whispers went through the students surrounding them, but he didn’t care. This girl had stolen his most priced possession and framed the only person for it that had ever respected his personal space in this whole goddamn school.

“Now, I’m sure you didn’t mean to, but that does sound like you’re accusing Lila.”, Agreste tried to play peacemaker, dense as always. He scoffed.

“So?”

“W-Well, there’s no proof!”

Felix stilled and Lila spoke up.

“I don’t think he meant it that way, Adrien.” she appeased the crowd. “He’s just faced a lot of stress for his first day. We can still figure out who really stole his poems tomorrow, right, Felix?”

He looked at her, slowly.

“That won’t be necessary.”, he assured, not believing that Rossi made such a fatal, _silly_ mistake. “How did you know this book contains poetry?”


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, Rossi managed to talk her way out of this as well. The pen? She’d found it at Felix’ and Marinette’s table. The contents of the book? She’d guessed them based of his love for poetry; she claimed. The ink on her fingers must have gotten there when she’d picked up the pen, and the smudge wasn’t big enough to actually compare with her fingerprints anyway. That, Agreste’s efforts and her crocodile tears were enough to convince the class she was innocent.

“I’m sure we’ll find the real culprit, Felix.”, she tried to get back in his good graces. “Are we still friends?”

Agreste sighed in the background, doubtlessly because he thought this was over. _Well,_ Felix thought, _better prepare for disappointment_.

“We never were friends to begin with.”, he stated, his eyes burning into her. “And I don’t believe a single word you just spouted.”

Rossi took a step back, another round of tears forming in her eyes, and Agreste gasped. He only had a scoff for both of their reactions.

“Don’t ever touch my stuff again, Rossi. And stop asking me out.”

Turning around, he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the classroom. Students parted to let him through, either staring at him in disbelief or moving to comfort Rossi. Some tried to stop him, ordering him to apologize, but he only rolled his eyes and walked on.

If they were that gullible, he could do without their favour.

He clutched his book a little tighter when he reached the classroom, before putting it back into its designated pocket. His first day at school and it already had a stain! At this rate, he should probably leave it at home, as much as it pained him.

The sound of the closing door pulled him out of his laments. Agreste had followed him, and now stood in front of his desk with a frown that could only mean a shallow lecture on morality.

“Why did you have to be so mean?”, he accused. His childish demeanor would’ve made him roll his eyes, but he’d done that more than enough times already.

“Because she is a thief, a liar and a pain in my ass?”

“It was a misunderstanding!”

“You don’t really believe that.”

Agreste fidgeted.

“But it could have been one.”, he finally conceded. For some reason, it made Felix angry.

“Just so get this right: You _know_ Rossi did it, and you know she framed Marinette for it, and you know she was willing to humiliate her in front of the entire school… yet you want to lecture _me_ for calling her out?”

“It’s not like anybody was hurt!”, the boy deflected. “Do you seriously want to ruin her reputation over a little ink stain? You have your book and your pen back, Marinette is proven innocent, why go after Lila like that?”

Felix shook his head.

“Seriously, Agreste, you are so immature it physically pains me.”

The blond boy backed away, his hands clenched to fists.

“What is your _problem_ , Felix?! You’ve been treating me like this from the moment you arrived here. I thought we could be friends!”

The older model stood up, desperately trying not to lose his temper now.

“We are not friends, _Agreste_ , and we never will be friends, _Agreste_.”, he pressed out between bared teeth. “You are a shallow, spineless and thoughtless coward who thinks he knows what’s best for everyone and has no problem acting on that assumption, without wasting a thought on their own opinion on the matter. Your arrogance and delusions are a danger for everyone that’s unfortunate enough to call you “friend”, and your double standards make you annoying on top of that!”

Agreste recoiled, looking at him as if he’d personally stabbed him in the back.

“Is this still about your dad?! I told you, I didn’t think-“

“ _Exactly_ , you didn’t think! That was supposed to be the best day of my life, and you ruined that without thinking of the consequences.”

His hands were trembling, Felix noticed, and forced them to still.

“You of all people should’ve known,” he continued, keeping his voice lower now, “how much I hate him. And you helped him anyways.”

Taking a deep breath, he sat down just as the bell rang.

“Leave me alone, Adrien. And don’t you dare try and lecture me again.”

Students began to fill the room one by one. They threw him glances that ranged from wary to hateful, but he ignored them all, concentrating on the boy in front of him. Until finally, Agreste turned around and left.

* * *

Marinette didn’t show up for the last two hours that day. Not that he cared about that. He had better things to do than watch over unpunctual, pinpricked and soft-handed classmates. If she weren’t his deskmate, he wouldn’t even have noticed she was missing. Felix was sure of that.

He sighed.

He’d meant it when he’d said sitting in the back was fine with him. But now that he was the only one in the last row, he couldn’t help but feel lonely.

How ridiculous!

He’d gotten along just fine by himself the past few years, and he hated crowds. Solitude was his favourite company, his mother joked from time to time, usually before ruffling his hair. He didn’t plan on changing anything about that. (Especially not the hair-ruffling part.)

Still.

For some reason, he’d preferred it when Marinette was here.

He took his time leaving the school, trying to find new excuses to never return. His classmates were as dense as granite, he could argue. One girl was outright malicious, and the only one he’d already known was little more than a fancy doormat. The teacher was utterly useless, and the security measures non-existent. He’d been robbed before lunch already!

There sure was no lack of complaints, but for some reason, he hesitated to call his mother. Was it because she’d be disappointed? She wouldn’t force him to go, but he knew she hoped he’d make some friends.

Was it because of his Ego?

If he stayed away, these morons might think he was running from them. But honestly, did he really care about their opinions?

He had almost convinced himself to call when an already far too familiar sight startled him out of his thoughts. There, at the main entrance of the school, just out of sight if you didn’t pay attention, was his missing neighbor.

He didn’t have the time to consciously decide if he wanted to talk to her, his feet had already carried him right next to her. She looked… exhausted. Mentally, of course, the day had been quite stressful. But there was a little sheen of sweat on her forehead, and her hair was messier than this noon.

“You missed History.”, he stated matter-of-fact.

 _Great starter for a conversation, Felix._ Wait, did he _want_ to have a conversation?

“Yes, I…”, she scrambled for words, putting a hand on her purse. “I’ll catch up on the subject at home.”

For a moment they were silent.

“How do you feel?”, she asked suddenly and he noticed she was the first to ask him that today. He thought about it, trying to be honest.

“Stupid.” And violated. “My poems are personal, and now they were used as a cheap trick against me. But I’ve calmed down. You?”

She shrugged.

“Nervous, Angry. But I’m better now as well.”

“That’s… good to hear.”

The fell silent again. Then they began to speak at once.

“Thank you-“, they started in unison before noticing the other had spoken as well. Marinette laughed nervously and waved her hands.

“Uh, you go first!”

He cleared his throat.

“Yes, I… Thank you for returning my book.”

“It’s nothing. I found it, now you have it back, no big deal, really.”

Her rambling confirmed it had been quite the big deal to her.

“You knew what the others would think if you gave it back in front of them.” he pressed on. “But you still did it. Why?”

She looked to the side.

“I didn’t want to, at first. There’s been another… incident involving a stolen book a few weeks ago, and I know the real culprit has a way of getting away with it. Since it was in my bag, putting me in a really bad spot, I thought it would be better to... get rid of it in secret.”

She looked so ashamed he didn’t have the slightest chance to get angry.

“But a good friend of mine reminded me what had happened to the last student who’d been robbed, and I didn’t want to risk that again. There's also the possibility that she would have expected- that things would get worse if I took the easy way out. So I thought it would be better to face her- face _you_ directly.”

He nodded slowly.

“So you already knew Rossi is full of it.”

The way she suddenly started to shrink and stammer reminded him of earlier, when Agreste had kept her back in front of Rossi.

“Agreste's idea, I take it?”

She fell silent. Then:

“How did you know?”

“I’m a little insulted you ask that. They’re not exactly hard to see through. Though I’ll have to admit, Rossi had me convinced for a while.”

He eyed the girl in front of him.

“But I still don’t understand why you didn’t speak up against her. You said you were the type to start yelling, didn’t you? Still you let her accuse you in front of everyone.”

Her face turned annoyed, then bitter.

“Then I would’ve exposed her in front of everyone. It wouldn’t have made her better person, and-“

“So what?”

She blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“So what? Who cares about her character improvement. She’s a cheap liar, she’s hurting you, and you owe her nothing.”

“W-Well, what if she gets akumatized? There were two akuma’s on their way to the school before I… before Ladybug caught them. Lila is easy to anger.”

He shrugged.

“Then I guess her “best friend” will have to take care of that. What if a criminal could get akumatized if he gets sentenced? Would you let them walk free?”

“Of course not!”

“There you have it.”

She looked surprised, contemplating his words.

“I… guess that makes sense.”

Then she straightened.

“That reminds me, I wanted to thank you too! For, you know, earlier.”

“You’re welcome.” He hesitated. “But don’t get used to it. You’ll have to stand up for yourself, next time.”

He didn’t like people who hid themselves behind others. To his surprise, Marinette nodded with a sigh.

“I know. Don’t look forward to Adrien’s face though. I have to talk to him tomorrow.”

He scoffed.

“Don’t let him talk you down. He has a habit of siding with bullies.”

Uncomfortable she pulled at her jacket.

“It’s not like that! He just… wants everybody to get along.”

“He’s got a skewed definition of that.”

“Well… yeah.”

He thought back to this morning. How fiercely she’d spoken up when he was ignored, and how helpless she’d looked when confronted herself. Of all the people he’d met during his life, she might be the most selfless.

_“It can be nice to know someone has your back.”_

He sighed.

_To hell with solitude._

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… I’m with you in this. As your…” he struggled with the word, “ _friend_.”

The smile on Marinette’s face made it worth it, though.

“Really?”

“Yes”, he sighed. How had he gotten himself into this mess? “But I doubt I can be of much help. As of today, I’ve officially lost our classmates’ favour.”

“Oh”, she said less happily. Then she snorted. “Hey, you managed to hold it up to lunchtime! That’s something, right?”

He shook his head, surprised at his own smile.

“I’m in peak condition. I would have expected to fall out of their good graces before the first break!”

“See? You just set your personal high score!”

Joking around with Marinette felt… light. Easy. Usually, he hated being around people, and in conversations, he usually came off rude. But now… this felt natural. And he liked it.

So when he arrived home, still lightheaded from actually making a friend (despite his determination to not get invested in this “school” experiment) he texted his mother.

“You win”


	5. Chapter 5

Lila was fuming when she arrived at home.

“Who does he think he is?!”, she spit out between clenched teeth. “He had zero proof!”

And not only had her attempt to win Felix over failed, Hawkmoth hadn’t even sent an Akuma for her! That, or this goddamn _insect_ had caught it before it had reached her.

“What a dutiful little bug you are, aren’t you, Ladybug?”, she seethed on. “Always looking out for butterflies. Well, _newsflash:_ you aren’t perfect! And as soon as you let one of them slip through, Volpina is going to kick your ass!”

That brought her thoughts to another pain in her butt and she threw her phone away in frustration. If it weren’t for that pigtailed goody two shoes, Felix would be writing poems of admiration for Lila by now. All these beautiful words, lost because that stupid Marinette couldn’t leave Felix alone. He was unreachable for her now!

Taking a deep breath, Lila tried to calm down.

_Don’t do anything rash. We’ve come so far._

She still had Adrien wrapped around her finger. That boy was so eager to believe her, he threw all reason away for some pretty fairy tale. And as long as his father was with her, she had Adrien handled.

Still. Loosing her chance with Felix had… _hurt_ her. She hadn’t realized she’d looked forward to their relationship that much.

Sighing she fell on her bed and grabbed her phone, going through his poems. She’d pictured how everything would go from the moment she’d looked through his bag. He would’ve been smitten with her writing, her poetry resonating with his. Once they were on their date at the Eiffel Tower, he wouldn’t have been able to deny how pretty she looked with the sunset illuminating her face, the wind in her hair… He would’ve intertwined his soft, slender fingers with hers and confessed how connected he felt to her. She would’ve blushed and told him to stop, but he would’ve written her a poem about his feelings for her and kissed her hand. Then they would’ve kissed, just as the sun disappeared and the lights at the tower went on. The rest of the evening, they would have talked about their shared affinity for words and tales, how they both could spin their audiences in webs of emotion and wonder - even though they used different mediums to accomplish that. He would’ve realized that they were the only ones that understood each other, that they were made for each other, that they were soulmates. How they were better than these silly children in their class.

She groaned and turned her phone off, not bearing to see his pretty poems now.

It was all Marinette’s fault! She’d stolen that future from her and Felix!

Lila froze.

Wait a second.

Since when did she give up that easily?! This was _Marinette_ she was talking about! That girl didn’t have enough brain cells to _walk_ properly! She was no opponent for her, Lila Rossi, the cunning Volpina! She was the Queen of Lies, the Master of Manipulation, Gaslighting and Illusions! If she wanted Felix, _she would get Felix!_

With renewed determination, she got in front of her computer. She had some research to do!

-

“There you are, Chaton!” Ladybug greeted her partner. She was still smiling from her encounter with Felix, and determined that this patrol would go smoothly. Chat Noir replied with his usual smirk.

“If you don’t look energized today, My Lady! Happy to see me?”

She chuckled and landed next to him, on the rooftops next to the Seine.

“Come on, Kitty! This city doesn’t patrol itself, you know?”

“Actually, can we wait a few more minutes?” her partner asked with surprising seriousness. “I wanted to talk to you.”

She wanted to refuse - she still had to catch up on her missed history lesson, time was precious - but the pleading look in his big green eyes made her weak.

“Alright” she sighed. “But only shortly! What is it, Kitty?”

He hummed.

“You always call me these pet names. It’s so cute!”

“Chat. Focus.”

“Right! Uh, my dad is… the owner of a business, you know? Famous and renowned across France. He always has to look super professional, or his investors run over to his rivals.”

“Okay?” Ladybug tried to follow, unsure where this was supposed to go.

“You kind of remind me of him, sometimes! You’re both smart, and very serious about your work, and usually too busy.”

She didn’t know if he wanted to compliment or insult her. From what he'd told her, she'd figured his dad was an ass.

“Anyway, my mom and I are very similar, he always says. She used to work for him, as a model. And when they fell in love, my dad was a bit worried a relationship with one of his coworkers might look unprofessional. ‘What would everyone say?’, and so on.”

“And then?”

He shrugged.

“Nothing. They got married and it worked out fine. No problems whatsoever.”

“Huh.”

Chat looked at her, obviously expecting something, so she added: “That’s… a very sweet story. Your parents sound very lucky.”

He beamed.

“Yeah! And luck is just our thing, right?”

“Uh, yes” she agreed carefully. What did they have to do with his parents. “But why are you telling me this?”

“I just wanted to let you know… I understand how important it is for you to look professional. And that I support you, always. You don’t have to worry.”

“Thanks?” She was positively confused now. “I don’t think anybody doubts our professionalism, but… that’s reassuring.”

“You’re welcome.”

He probably meant well, even though she didn’t understand what he was playing at. So when he closed his eyes and leaned in, her mind had yet to catch up. Only when he was actually pressing his lips on hers, it clicked.

She slapped him. _Hard_.

“Ow! What the-“

“Oh no, that’s _my_ line, Chat! What the fuck?!”, she hissed out, wiping her mouth with her wrist. Chat looked up, his face shifting from shock to betrayal.

“I-I thought-“

“You thought what?! You can just kiss me out of the blue after I repeatedly told you I’m not in love with you?! What don’t you _get_ about that?”

If he looked hurt, she didn’t care. She was tired of this, tired of his advances. For once in her life, she wanted him to listen and understand her!

“I- someone told me you were worried that-“

“Why are you so quick to listen to some bystander, but refuse to hear my very – clear – answer!”

“Your answer isn’t clear at all!”, Chat Noir yelled back, getting to his feet. “You say you don’t love me, but you’re acting like you _do!_ You call me pet names, you flirt with me, you kiss me all the time! So either you enjoy leading me on, or you’re lying to both of us about your true feelings!”

“Aaaargh!”, she groaned in frustration, clasping her hands above her head, “You’re impossible!”

“No, _I’m_ simply making my feelings very clear for you! We are partners, and we’re supposed to be honest with each other!”

She tore her hair. He was so stubborn, so obstinate that that he could do no wrong. She wanted to scream.

“Chat, I _honestly_ don’t want you to kiss me.” she tried to keep it simple, lowering her voice to prevent herself from lashing out. But Chat certainly didn’t help at that.

“That’s okay! We can just hold hands, if you want to. Or go for Ice cream.”

“No! I don’t want any of that! Kwamis above!”

“Then what do you want?!

If she didn’t get out of here, she’d do something stupid. Slap him again, probably.

“Leave me alone, Chat.”, she pressed out, her voice breaking.

“What? We’re partners! You- We _need_ each other!”

“I’ll handle patrol from now on.”, she ordered, leaving no room for discussion. “Until you can accept that I don’t reciprocate your feelings, we should only work together when necessary.”

She swallowed, throwing her yo-yo.

“Please, Chat.”

Then she was off, disappearing behind the buildings of Paris. Leaving a stunned, upset Cat behind. It took him a while before he could move, and even longer before he reached his home. Detransforming had never felt so draining to him.

“What the everloving Fluff were you thinking?” Plagg raged as soon as the ring set him free. Adrien groaned.

“Not now, Plagg. I really don’t feel up to this now.”

“ _You_ don’t feel up to this?” Plagg snarled incredulously. “I don’t feel up to this! I don’t feel up to _anything_! _Ever_! And even I can’t let you do something like this!”

“How should I have known she’d react like this?” the boy defended himself. “Lila said-“

“Volpina-Girl! You _know_ she doesn’t like Ladybug! But somehow you thought _her_ love advice is more credible than the answer Ladybug has been giving you for _months!_ ”

“But she’s Ladybug! And I’m her Black Cat! We’re completing each other.”

Plagg shook his head.

“Right now, you overgrown airhead, you are about to loose even the most platonic part of her feelings for you. It’s simple: that or nothing, Kiddo.”

-

Where Ladybug was lonelier than ever, Marinette was soaring high. After Alya apologized for not believing in her innocence regarding the poems, the others soon followed - much to Lila’s dismay. And the compulsive liar got even angrier after seeing how much closer Marinette and Felix were becoming. Marinette found that she didn’t care.

Felix was… odd. He spoke clear and directly, not caring if he sounded rude. He didn’t like warm temperatures, preferring to hide on the shady yard. He listened to classical music, but had beaten Marinette more than once at Freestyle Clash 2. (“Rap is poetry as well!”, he had defended himself when she teased him about it.)

He also didn’t like crowds, or people in general. But whenever Marinette was chatting with her classmates, she found him listening attentively, even if his eyes were glued to his book. While he didn’t want to be actively involved, he wasn’t antisocial either.

And to be honest, she appreciated his silent company more than ever when her other friends became… overwhelming. Being around Felix was easy. His mere presence was calming, as if everything was in control.

“Girl, are you there? ‘Cause if I’m not losing my senses you’re staring at Mister Icecold instead of Sunshine Boy.”

Marinette blinked, pulled back into the real world. Alya was looking at her expectantly, eyebrows raised so high they almost vanished beneath her hair.

“I didn’t!”, Marinette insisted, but Alya rolled her eyes.

“Come on, you’ve been hanging out with him and him alone for the past week! What’s up with that?”

“Nothing! I just really like Felix, that’s all. You know I have a crush on Adrien.”

Alya’s eyes were scrutinizing but playful.

“Hm… If you say so?” She chuckled. “I should be glad. Frosty is kind of scaring me, actually. He’s so rude!”

Marinette huffed with arms akimbo.

“He’s just… honest! And hasn’t been around people much. He doesn’t mean to be rude, he just doesn’t want to lie for politeness’ sake either.”

“I don’t mean that. At least, not only that. He’s been glaring at Lila whenever she tries to speak with him.”

Marinette sighed. They’d talked this over at least a dozen times already, and while Marinette didn’t call Lila a Liar openly anymore, she did like to give hints. Which Alya successfully ignored.

“Just… let’s get to class. I don’t want to be late again.”

While Felix hated nothing more than talking during the lessons (“It’s disrespectful!”) he did communicate from time to time. Over the course of the week, they had developed an intricate language of stolen glances and discreet expressions that was comprehensible to them alone.

When Marinette fell into her seat next to him and replied “present” upon hearing her name from Mme Bustier, he gave her a concerned look from her to Alya.

_Everything okay with you two?_

Marinette shrugged and rolled her eyes.

_Just the usual disagreement._

He huffed, concentrating on the lesson, but not without nudging her leg with his knee. His gesture for showing support.

“Before we continue with Napoleon, let me make an announcement.”, Mme Bustier caught her class’s attention. “Since you’ve all been so eager and hardworking during Monsieur Agreste’s bowler hat contest, I’ve been looking for another opportunity to let your creativity run free.”

She smiled at the front row.

“Since Lila has so generously helped me out, You now have the chance to participate in a competition called “Journalism Junior”, hosted by Alec Cataldi and Nadja Chamack.”

The class cheered and Alya high fived Lila, who smiled as Adrien patted her on the shoulder. A sharp pang in Marinette’s chest made her look away.

“If you want to enter the competition, you’ll have to create a report on something that greatly impacted you, until next Friday,” Mme Bustier continued. “It can be about your greatest inspirations or fears, a problem you want to draw attention to or something you want to support. Copying is as always,” a sharp glance at Chloé and Sabrina, “strictly forbidden! This is about an honest and genuine insight into Paris’ youth, so be true to yourselves!”

As soon as Mme Bustier finished, the class was alive with the buzz of excited students.

“Journalism! Not really my specialty, but sounds interesting.”, Marinette beamed at her gloomy neighbor. “I think I’ll do something about fashion! Or baking? Or graphic design?”

Felix only huffed and Marinette stilled.

“Is… everything okay?”

He blinked and straightened himself.

“Yes, of course. Journalism just isn’t my cup of tea.”

He leaned his head sideways.

“You should do something about fashion. You’re talking about it constantly, and I’ve seen your room. If something has an impact on you, it’s designing.”

“You’re right!”, she agreed, already thinking about what sketches she should work with. “Oh, will you do the report on your poems? No, wait, they’re personal. Your music then? I’ve heard you play the violin in the art room, it’s magical!”

Felix’ cheeks appeared a bit more saturated for a moment, almost as if he were blushing, but it disappeared when he shook his head.

“I won’t participate at all.”, he clarified sternly. “I’ve had enough people trying to peak into my life. But I’ll help you with yours. You’re horrible with deadlines.”

“True”, she grimaced. “But I don’t get why the behavior of other journalists should keep you from trying something out yourself!”

His fingers twitched, betraying that this was about something entirely else. A bit gentler she added: “Are you sure you don’t want to do something of your own? It’s different if other people try to drag your personal life into the limelight, or if you willingly share something on your own terms.”

“Hm…”, he murmured, before giving her one of his rare smiles. “You are exceptionally smart, Marinette. I appreciate your advice.”

She rolled her eyes. He could’ve as well written her a thank you letter, as formal as he was.

“Thanks. But don’t think I haven’t noticed you’re deflecting!”

She backed down anyway. Felix obviously didn’t want to share his thought process with her, but hopefully, he just needed some time.

Or maybe she was just misinterpreting his behavior and blowing things out of proportion. Wouldn’t be the first time for her.

-

Felix might not look the part, but he did think about what Marinette had said. She was right, of course. There was a difference between someone stealing his secrets, and himself sharing them. But to him it had always been technical at best, a mere incongruence in terminology.

Insisting on being involved in Mum’s company from an early age on had put him in the spotlight far more than he’d anticipated, then. When he took up modeling – the only way to help he was given, his mother didn’t want him to “waste his childhood with adults work” – he’d become a minor celebrity basically overnight. It hadn’t gotten better when he grew up.

He’d always felt like some sort of public property, a puppet for others to project onto, or a fancy building people went sightseeing for on weekends. More than once his mother had to hire security people to ensure he had some semblance of peace outside, without being bothered by fans or paparazzi. His father’s position and… attitude certainly hadn’t helped to give him some personal space. So, at one point… he’d simply stopped going amongst people. And he didn’t mind that!

But the week he’d spent with Marinette, or even Aurore and Marc, had made him realize that while he _could_ be on his own… he didn’t want to, anymore. Not always at least. They were so… generous with everything, sharing help or stories or simply their company with him. Especially Marinette, without ever expecting anything in return.

He _wanted_ to return something, though. Anything to let her know he appreciated her. To make her smile the way she drew out his own.

So when school was over, he waited for her to pack up her things and get ready to go.

“You wouldn’t happen to be free this afternoon?”, he asked quietly. There where a few other students left in the room, Rossi and Agreste among them, and while he’d never concern himself enough with them to whisper, he wouldn’t push his luck either. This afternoon should go as smoothly as possible.

Marinette smiled and nodded.

“Sure! Want to come over for lunch again? Maman made Quiche.”

He saw Adrien perk up four rows further, and Felix himself found his determination waver. The Dupain-Cheng Quiche was a work of high culinary art, as he’d learned the last time he’d visited Marinette. But no! He had to stay strong! This was for Marinette!

“Actually, I’d hoped you came back home with me for lunch.”

He fidgeted a little, which was odd for him since it usually annoyed him on other people.

“It’s as you said, I should try to share things willingly, on my own terms, and you… make me feel like it can’t be that hard.”

Her smile was replaced by a look of surprise and he mentally kicked himself.

“You don’t have to! It was just an idea, but it doesn’t have to be today. Or ever.”

Why would she want to have lunch with him if her parents were already culinary deities? His mere invitation after tasting their creations was an affront to their craft.

To his relief, however, Marinette didn’t seem to mind his proposal.

“I’d love to come over! I’ll just have to call my parents before.”

She gave him one of her playful smirks that usually came before reading him.

“You actually listened to me? I’m impressed!”

His slight pang of disappointment that he wouldn’t get his beloved Quiche today was drowned out by his happiness to enjoy her company a bit longer. When she turned away to call her parents, he realized he should probably give his mother a heads up as well. He sighed. Mum would be over the moon once she heard he was bringing a friend over.

What had he done?

-

Lila was prepared. She was cool. She was completely fine with Felix asking the walking mess named Marinette out for lunch. And the pen she’d snapped would’ve broken anyway, she was sure.

Not that it mattered. Pigtails could revel in his attention all day, for all she cared. It wouldn’t last.

“Madame Bustier?”, she called the teacher as soon as the other students were gone.

“Lila! Is something the matter?”, the woman asked her new official favorite student. “I hope you didn’t mind that I thanked you in front of the class. I didn’t want to put you in the spotlights so unprompted, but you were a great help and that should be acknowledged.”

Lila smiled modestly.

“Oh, I don’t mind. I just like to help out.”

Herself, first and foremost. The contest was merely a puzzle piece in her scheme.

“Speaking of that,” she continued, “I wanted to ask for a small favor, if it’s no problem.”

“Of course, Lila. What is it?”

“It’s Marinette.” she began, putting on a sheepish face. “We didn’t have the best start, and her behavior last week when I proposed to change the seating again… I think she still holds some sort of grudge against me.”

She paused for a moment, to let the hint settle before she continued.

“I wanted to help her out a bit, so we can become friends! She’s always so busy as class rep, and I fear that the contest might add some weight to her load.”

“That’s so sweet of you! What were you thinking about?”

She had Bustier wrapped around her finger, now.

“Well, I obviously can’t help her with her report.” she mused out loud. “I don’t want to influence her in any way, so she doesn’t get disqualified for copying something by accident. So I hoped I could help her with her class rep duties! Usually, Alya does that, but she’s so passionate about her report and I don’t want to distract her.”

“Very considerate!”, she praised. “What duties would you like to take over for now?”

Now came the important part.

“Oh, Kim has been sick for a while now.” she reminded her. “I wanted to bring him some of the work we did, and inform him about the contest. And the swimming team asked Marinette to bring him the bag he forgot last time. Would it be alright if you gave me his address?”

She seemed to think for a moment before searching for a list in her bag.

“Usually, I’m not allowed to give out personal information.”, the teacher confessed. “But I think in this case, we can call it an exception, don’t we?”

“Of course”, Lila agreed dutifully as she skimmed the list Bustier held out to her. _LeChien, Kim_ … there. And directly above: _Leanne, Felix_. Smiling, she typed the address into her phone. Felix’ address, of course. Max was already bringing Kim his homework, and the forgotten bag was a lie.

“Thank you so much, Madame!”, Lila said genuinely when she put her phone away and walked towards the door. “Oh, one last thing! Would you maybe… not tell Marinette I asked for this? I want to surprise her.”

“Don’t worry!”, Bustier said cluelessly. “I‘ll forget you asked me for anything.”

“You are the best, Madame! Good bye!”

She didn’t her her teacher’s reply, she was already out of the door. Her phone was on and she pulled up the pictures she’d taken of Felix’ calendar.

He was meticulous when it came to organizing his day, and she was more than grateful for it. He would be home by now, and lunch with his mother would last until 15 o’clock. He’d made a note not to disturb her from 15 to 16 o’clock, since Madame Leanne was in a meeting. From 16 to 18 o’clock, he’d be busy with his violin lessons.

 _Perfect_.

But before her plan could be set in motion, she had another little tale to spin.

“Nino!”, she called when Adrien’s best friend came into her sight. “Wait for me!”

He was alone when she reached him. This was almost too easy.

“Wow, everything alright, dudette?” Nino asked, concerned that she’d hurried so much to catch up to him. “You look kinda rushed.”

She smiled and waved it off.

“I’ll be meeting Jagged Stone soon, and I don’t want to be late. I showed him your latest tape by the way, and he was really impressed.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah! But I really have to hurry now. Could you maybe tell Adrien from me that he doesn’t need to worry. You know, because of the Marinette thing.”

Nino frowned.

“Wait a sec. Marinette thing? Is she or Adrien in trouble?”

Surprised Lila put her hand over her mouth.

“Oh no, he didn’t tell you? Oh, I messed up! I’m so sorry!”

“What did you mess up? C’mon, I’m not telling anyone.”

She looked from side to side, as if worried others might overhear.

“I’m sure he meant to tell you.” she started secretively. “It’s just that… he’s been worried about Marinette. He thought she acted so weirdly over my proposal that Felix should sit with us in the front, that maybe she doesn’t like him. He thinks Marinette is ignoring, or outright bullying Felix.”

“What? I mean, that dude is giving me the creeps, but Marinette is super close with him.”

She forced a smile.

“You’re right, I noticed that too! But, you know, Adrien has been isolated so long… he just doesn’t know how to read the atmosphere, you know?”

“Yeah, he’s kinda oblivious.”

“I just wanted him to stop worrying so much. He was really concerned when he thought Felix and Marinette might not get along.”

Nino gave her a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry about him, I’ll soothe his nerves. You go meet Jagged Stone!”

“Thank you so much!”, she said, and meant every word. He was really useful, even though he made her cringe. “Oh, but maybe don’t tell him you heard this from me. He didn’t tell anyone else, and I don’t want him to think he can’t trust me.”

“Sure thing, dudette!”

“Bye-bye, then! And thank you!”

Lila smiled as she ran off. Everything was fitting perfectly together. The best tool to keep Marinette away from Felix was her crush on Adrien. The best way to use her crush was his dislike of Felix, and his assumption he knew what was best for his friends. The closer he thought them to be, the more he’d try to spread his animosity towards Felix onto Marinette, who’d do everything to please him.

Now Lila only had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix’ home was… not what she’d expected. From the street, it had looked pretty similar to the Agreste Mansion: high walls, pointy fences, and security cameras.

But as soon as the gate closed behind them, the similarities ended. The plot was wide, but the actual house was almost tiny. It had two stories, and was by all standards still more than enough for two persons, but for a family this rich, it was almost ridiculously modest. The garden was just a bit too messy, the house just a bit too… _homely_ to compare it to Adrien’s. 

“Mum? I’m home.”, Felix said in English as they entered the house, Marinette hurrying after him. The inside of the building was illuminated by sunlight falling through the high windows, tinted green by the leafs of the maple tree outside. There were shelfs as long as the diameter of her room covering the walls, filled to the brim with fashion magazines, novels and poetry collections. One wall was completely plastered with pictures of a sulking, gloomy looking boy in various stages of childhood. The photographies didn’t look like results of a professional photo shoot, but rather like snap shots of a phone or amateur camera. 

They were utterly _adorable_.

“Sorry for the mess.”, Felix pulled her out of her reverence. He looked a bit nervous, bordering on embarrassed. It was… cute.

“We only moved here a couple of weeks ago, and my mother tends to overcompensate by… well, giving the room her personal flair.”

“And I did a damn good job, Mister Misery Guts!” yelled a chirping voice from the stairs in the back, just before a tall, red haired woman stormed into the room, beaming like a Christmas tree. Her curly hair was pulled up into a bun so messy Marinette almost mistook it for a nest, and there was a reddish smudge of lipstick on her cheek. At least a dozen pins and needles were stuck between the folds of her yellow dress, and Marinette would bet the bag on her belt contained even more. And was that a string of yarn wrapped around her hips?

“You must be Marinette!”, the cheerful woman greeted before basically throwing her arms around the girl. “I’m Evelyn, and so happy to meet you!”

“U-Uh, likewise!”, Marinette stammered back. This woman could only be Felix’ mother, but she was so… different. All hugs and smiles and loud positivity. If she didn’t know better, Marinette would have never guessed the two were even distantly related.

“Mum, remember the talk we had about personal space?”, Felix groaned and shooed her off so Marinette could breath. Evelyn jumped back immediately.

“Right! Sorry! I’m just so excited. Felix told me so much about you!”

“He- He did?” Marinette asked with a side glance at her friend, who became weirdly stiff next to her.

“How about we have lunch now!”, he all but yelled, his eyes burning into his mother’s with something akin to panic. She shrugged and pouted innocently.

“Sure! It’s not like like I would’ve said something embarrassing. But you were right, her nose really is cute!”

“MUM!”

Lunch was delicious. After hearing Felix complain about the english cuisine for weeks she’d been a little worried if she was honest. But the Fish and Chips Evelyn presented out of seemingly nowhere were wonderful! And after realizing Evelyn knew all sorts of embarrassing things about her son, Marinette had given Felix the most devilish grin possible, before starting to worm every little detail out of his mother. But her friend didn’t give his dignity up easily, so the meal turned into a verbal battlefield quickly. Marinette’s attempts at revealing yet another embarrassing childhood story were countered by Felix’ creative solution of changing the topic as fast as possible.

Finally, Felix secured victory by bringing up Fashion, something all three of them could get behind.

“Flowers! Oh, I love flowers!”, Evelyn exclaimed, pointing at Marinette’s shirt. “There’s nothing quite as timeless as plants!”

“Absolutely!”, Marinette agreed. “And they’re not limited to any culture as well. You can have flower prints on Kimonos, T-shirts, Saris; they have a huge significance in fashion all around the world. As a pattern or as accessories!”

“They’re available everywhere.”, Felix chimed in, listing several of their characteristics. “They symbolize similar things in almost every culture. They’re associated with life and health, and their color schemes cover a wide range. They come in both extravagant and discreet shapes. So why the hell would Audrey Bourgeois want to promote glitter? It’s too flashy!”

“And too reminiscent of the 80’s!”, Evelyn insisted. “Not to be rude, but Bourgeois has no in-depth perception when it comes to fashion. No clue about history, or cultural significance.”

“Or parenting.”, Felix and Marinette deadpanned simultaneously and Evelyn laughed. 

“From what I’ve heard, absolutely.”

Her hand gestures through the air, as if to swat a fly or get rid of a distraction.

“But to get back at what I originally wanted to say, I adore your clothes. Felix told me you design and create everything yourself, by hand! I’m impressed, especially given your young age.”

Marinette shrugged, but beamed with pride. Evelyn Leanne liked her designs!

“I started a bit out of necessity. My favorite color is pink, but almost every pink article of clothing I found in shops was too much, or too gaudy, or too impractical. And then there was the issue of combining! But when I made my own clothes, I could make them exactly as I needed them. And it was so much fun, I just couldn’t stop! Last month I even won the Agreste’s bowler hat competition.”

“Neat! That guy’s hard to impress. I remember doing a collaboration with him last year, and it was a total disaster. He just couldn’t compromise on a single thing! If we had done it his way, the entire show would have been monochromatic black and whites. And on the day of the show…”, she trailed off, the smile fading from her face. It was dead quiet for a second, before Felix chair scraped over the floor with a screech, startling both of them.

“I’ll do the dishes.”, he stated calmly, but his mouth was tense as he spoke. She watched him as he left the room, worried about the sudden change in the atmosphere of the room.

“Is everything alright?”, she asked his mother. Evelyn sighed, looking after him as well.

“I hope so. He didn’t do this for a while, but since he started school, he’s become a bit more sensitive to the topic again.”

She looked at Marinette.

“I was hoping you knew why, to be honest.”

The student shook her head in confusion.

“I don’t want to pry, Madame, but what topic do you mean?”

Now Evelyn looked uncomfortable.

“It’s… See, that was his first fashion show, and I might have put a bit too much pressure on it, on him. He was so excited, and I went a bit overboard with what I promised. And he was doing great, he really was! But another model… he didn’t mean any harm, the poor boy. He just didn’t understand the situation, and Felix took the brunt of it. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me.”

She sighed, rubbing her temples.

“You should probably ask him, if you want to know. I shouldn’t interfere too much in your friendship, and what he wants to share, or how fast.”

Marinette was dying to know what had happened, but nodded. Felix was adamant about his boundaries and kept things close to his chest. She wouldn’t like her parents to spill her worries either, especially not to someone who had only visited once.

“I understand.”

“Thank you.”, Evelyn said, her voice so serious and genuine she sounded awfully similar to Felix. “He’ll appreciate that.”

A smile crept back into her freckled face, chasing the frown away.

“Really, I’m proud he has a friend like you. I can’t remember the last time he brought someone over, and I was a bit worried. He likes to be by himself, but… he’s so different since he knows you. He walks lighter, he smiles a bit more… it’s subtle, but I think he’s happier now.”

Marinette laughed nervously, a fuzzy feeling in her stomach at the thought that she affected him that much.

“Was he that grouchy?”

“No! I mean, yes, but that’s just how he is. His default mode. But now you’ve unlocked the Smiling Grouch Premium Pack, and that’s more than I could’ve ever hoped for. Who knows, maybe I’ll even hear him hum one day! Or, God beware, _whistle!_ ”

They talked on for a while, and Marinette realized she’d been wrong, earlier that afternoon. Evelyn and Felix weren’t that different at all. 

Both were tall and slender, both had the same thin nose and eyebrows. They shared their sarcastic humor, their passion for clothes, their respect and care for each other. Even in their bluntness they were the same, though Felix spiced his with a scoff and a bit of rudeness.

Their relationship truly was miraculous to witness.

“Done.” Felix announced his return and went back to his seat. “Mum, you have lipstick on your cheek. And your neck.”

Evelyn gasped and fumbled with her napkin to remove the red smudge.

“ _O-Oh?_ Really? Clumsy me, must have gotten there when I paired the makeup and outfits for next week’s photoshoot.”

Was that just her or did Evelyn look a bit _too_ embarrassed? Just when Marinette decided to ignore it, a door opened and a dark skinned woman with short hair peeked inside.

“Miss, you’re 15 o’clock call is waiting.”, she informed Evelyn and gave Marinette and Felix an apologetic smile. 

With lips that wore red lipstick. 

Lipstick that looked suspiciously similar to the smudges on Evelyn’s skin. 

“I regret the intrusion, but it’s important.”

“Of course, right away!”, Evelyn replied dutifully, turning to Marinette. “This is Cordelia, my assistant. Sorry to bail on you now, but work’s calling.” 

Still trying to get rid of the quite obvious traces of lipstick on her neck, she followed Cordelia through the door.

“I hope I’ll see you around, Marinette! Felix, don’t forget your lessons later. Have fun you two!”

And off they were.

Surprised, Marinette turned towards Felix.

“Was that… Are they…?”

“Not officially.” Felix shrugged. “But the word “subtle” does not register in my mother’s vocabulary, so… yes.”

He walked towards the stairs and gestured her to follow. 

“They want to keep it secret from me, in case I need time to adjust.” he informed her, before giving her a sly little grin. “Little do they know, it was me who set them up with each other.”

Marinette snorted.

“For real now?!”

“Of course.”

The room Felix lead her to was obviously his own, but the sheer difference from the rest of the house startled Marinette. It was small and tidy, white walls, bedsheets and lamps dominating the room. A few books were stacked on his desk and a black violin case stood in the corner, but a few pictures and green succulents aside, there were no knickknacks or decorations. The notebook with his poems rested on his bed, the sheets around it wrinkled as if someone had laid there after making the bed. 

She wondered if Felix liked to stay on his bed for a while after getting up, writing down what went through his head before all sleepiness faded. Did he write something new, just this morning? Maybe even about her?

“Marinette?”, Felix asked and she realized she’d stared at him. 

“Oh, yes? Sorry, I spaced out.”

She felt her cheeks warm up. 

“The room is very… you.”

Felix blinked and hurried to look somewhere else.

“Do… Do you like it?”, he asked with feigned casualness. 

She looked around again, over the room that looked so impersonal at first glance. Then at the wrinkled sheets. The notebook. The well cared for plants, the pictures on the wall and the books that had been read so often their pages started to look yellow.

She smiled.

“I love it.”

* * *

Lila was careful. She waited until half past 15 o’clock until she called Madame Leanne, knowing full well she wouldn’t answer the phone now. Her number she’d taken from the pictures of Felix’ calendar.

“This is Evelyn’s private phone, for business calls please contact my assistant. Otherwise, leave a message after the tone!”, chirped an energetic voice and Lila prepared herself.

“Hi!”, she cooed as soon as it peeped. “This is Lila Rossi, I’m the class representative and a good friend of your son, Felix. I wanted to speak to you personally about some matters regarding his situation in our school, but if you’re not available now, maybe I could come over later? Felix gave me the address, it won’t be a problem. It’s really important. Thank you in advance, see you later!”

She hung up, her smile widening. Not leaving her a chance to decline was crucial, as her lies were most effective when she could see her target face to face. 

But once that was the case, Evelyn Leanne would be a piece of cake.

And Felix would have no choice but to give her a chance.

* * *

“Can I ask you something?”

Felix shrugged.

“You do so all the time. I haven’t figured out a way to stop you yet.”

She chuckled.

“It’s impossible, Alya already tried and failed. But seriously now, it’s okay if you don’t want to answer.”

He straightened and nodded, so she went ahead.

“Earlier, when you left… Your mother said that there was a problem at your first fashion show. Involving another model.”

She noticed his shoulders stiffen.

“There’s tons of problems at every show.” he mumbled and she wondered if this was a good idea. Still, she couldn’t turn back now.

“Did… Was the other model Adrien?”

He stood up so fast the couch shook.

“Is that all you ever ask about?”, he snapped. “Adrien this, Adrien that, he’s oh so perfect and can do no wrong! Can you take off your rose colored lenses for one minute and think about something - anything! - else than obsessing over Agreste?!”

* * *

Felix regretted it as soon as he said it. He didn’t know why he said it in the first place, his head clouded by undirected anger and hurt and the instinct to run. The best defense is the offense, he knew, completely forgetting that this was Marinette; that she wasn’t the one he needed to protect himself from.

But now the words were out, and he could see exactly how shock and pain twisted her face into an angry grimace.

She had jumped back at his sudden outburst, but quickly took a step forward and bore her index finger into his chest.

“Stop yelling at me!”, she snarled, hurt worse than she’d like to admit. “Contrary to what you and Alya seem to believe, my world does not revolve around Adrien! And if your petty grudge against him is why my crush on him is a problem, it’s definitely yours, not mine!”

She stepped back, chin raised and hand clenched to fists at her side.

“I _told_ you you don’t have to answer, and I asked because I want to understand you, and that includes whatever happened that day, and your dislike of Adrien. So either tell me you don’t wanna talk or explain it to me, but you have no – damn – right to talk to me like that!”

She grabbed her purse and wanted to storm off, but his voice stopped her before he even realized he’d opened his mouth.

“Wait”, he asked stifled, all aggression faded from his voice. She turned around. He couldn’t look at her, eyes locked on the floor in beneath her feet, lips pressed together in a tight line. Hurt and Anger were faint memories now, his chest constricted by shame. What had gotten into him?

“I’m sorry.”, he pressed out, trying to keep his voice calm and failing miserably. “That was unfair, and I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have.”, she said, but without any fervor behind it. 

“I like you.”, Felix blurted out in panic, still not able to look at her. Was she angry? God, what if he’d made her cry? “You’re important to me, and I don’t want to lose you.”

If he had ruined this just because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut about Agreste… 

“I shouldn’t have said that.”, he repeated, wishing he could turn back time and slap himself before hurting his first and closest friend. “It’s not true that you’re obsessed with him, and I-I don’t know what possessed me to lash out like that.”

God knows he didn’t get what she saw in Agreste, but she had told him that in confidence; she had trusted him with something this personal, and he’d used that against her. If their roles were reversed, he wasn’t sure if he would’ve even sticked around to yell at her. He only knew that if she left now, she’d never look at him like before and he wouldn’t be able to bear that.

“Please don’t go.”

When she didn’t move, he slowly dared to look up. She stood in the doorframe, body facing him but head turned away. Her hunched shoulders and tense frown filled him with anxiety, but when she turned to look at him, her eyes were calm.

“Okay”, she said and relieve made him dizzy. “Okay.”

* * *

“What did my mother tell you already?” Felix asked, his voice steadier now. They sat on the couch again, Marinette with crossed legs and Felix with his usual posture. He was still more tense than usual, she noticed.

“Not much”, she answered honestly. “Just that she put high expectations on you, another boy messed up and you took the harm of it. She blames herself.”

He shook his head.

“She does that often, but she’s wrong. It wasn’t her fault.”

He sighed, slumping a bit.

“I… I want to take over the company one day. I’m not good at designing, but I’m interested in marketing and business economics. As CEO, I wouldn’t do much of the designing myself anyway, but rather take care of the business side. My mother supports me, of course, but she thinks it’s too early to get me involved. Wants me to enjoy my childhood and so on.”

Marinette listened attentively, resting her chin on her hands.

“My parents divorced last year.”, Felix continued, his voice growing bitter. “Don’t know what took them so long, my father is an asshole. Only cares about his own image, and what kind of scandals he can milk for profit. He’s… He had his issues about the divorce, just wouldn’t accept it. Mum had a restraining order against him in progress, and the security she hired had strict orders to not let him near me.”

He fidgeted.

“During the divorce, he used to… forgo recommended ways of behaving towards a child. And even before, he was dismissive at best.

“When I had my first show, I made Mum promise me to involve me more in the company if I did well. I had already worked with Adrien a couple of times, and thought it wouldn’t be a problem.”

So her suspicions had been correct: Adrien had been the other model. And that Felix had accidentally used his first name implied that he’d liked Adrien back then, maybe even thought of him as a friend.

“And the first half went well, really. I knew my dad had wanted to be the journalist reporting about it, but Mum had my back and the security did their job. During my second walk… he barged in anyway. Started to shout at my Mother in the first row, and I just… froze.”

He wasn’t looking at her, eyes locked on his own hands.

“He took a lot of pictures, despite the security dragging him out. Of me, looking admittedly horrified. Of Mum looking angry, and of how I ran out. Not only did I ruin the show, he made up stories about how the great Evelyn Leanne mistreated her son, used him for publicity and who knows what else.”

A bitter laugh escaped him, not reaching his eyes.

“It didn’t last long, of course. Our lawyers stomped him into the ground, he lost his job at the newspaper and our reputation recovered. But the damage was done.

“Our company lost much value for a while. Mum went through a lot, before we were exonerated. And my reaction and withdrawn behavior afterwards convinced her that I wasn’t ready for more responsibilities, that I needed normalcy and support. She didn’t mean to punish me for how I acted then, of course. Just to protect me. She’s not at fault.”

His face turned sour and Marinette braved herself, already expecting his next words.

“ _Agreste_ is.”

He closed his eyes in something akin to resignation.

“He let my father in, through the private entrance. I told him how I feel about my father, but all it took was some “I just want to make things right” bullshit from him to convince Adrien I was wrong.”

Marinette opened her mouth to defend him, more out of habit than conviction, but stopped herself. What did she want to say, anyway?

What excuse could she make that actually worked out? 

“I… I’m sorry.”, she said instead. She couldn’t think of anything else. All she knew was that Felix was hurt, and he trusted her enough to show it, and she had no idea how to help. No idea how to show him she cared.

So she remained quiet and nudged his leg with her knee, just how he had done earlier that day. Their silent way of support.

He didn’t speak, but his hand tentatively grasped hers, as if not sure how. She squeezed it lightly, watching his profile. 

Calmer now. Relieved, almost.

He squeezed back.

-

They sat like that for a while, not speaking as Marinette processed his words, and he processed his inner turmoil. 

Felix wasn’t good at that.

He didn’t face his own feelings. He figured out which were productive and acted on them, then found a way to work around the rest. Easier that way. More efficient.

But it had been convenience or his friendship with Marinette, so he had had to swallow the bitter pill and hope for the best. And… this _was_ the best possible outcome he could think of. 

In retrospect, he didn’t know what he had been afraid of in the first place. This was _Marinette_.

The girl who stood up for him when no one would listen.

The girl who’d rather risk being labeled a thief than keep something from a boy she’d barely exchanged a word with. 

The girl he could joke with and talk to, without feeling pressured to perform.

The girl he loved more than- Wait.

He stumbled over his own thoughts, his mind coming to a screeching halt. 

Where did that come from?

When did this happen?

He shook his head, trying to shake the thought off.

He was under-socialized. He was interpreting too much in this feeling. He just didn’t have enough experience with friendship. There was no way he-

Marinette, seeing him shake his head, quickly pulled her hand away and he found himself grasping for it again, holding onto her and the feeling of warmth she radiated. He froze mid movement.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He _loved_ her. He wanted to hold her hand, and he wanted to be close to her, and now that he thought about it, kissing her didn’t sound so bad either. Oh no. Oh crap.

He’d messed up. His first real friendship, and he went and fell in love. 

What was he supposed to do? Should he tell her? _Oh hell no_. No, no, no. 

Maybe this was more of a passing infatuation? 

He threw a hesitant glance at her, just to see her smile at him.

 _Nope_. 

Definitely not going away that quickly.

He didn’t know what to do. Wasn’t prepared. Mum had told him more about love than he’d liked to hear at the time, but now he couldn’t remember a single thing. All he could think of was that his mother had been friends with his father for years, fallen in love with him, and now hated his guts. 

What if he’d hate Marinette eventually? What if she would hate him? She was in love with Agreste, wasn’t interested in him that way, what if she-

“Are you okay?”, she asked him, blissfully unaware of the thoughts racing through his mind. 

“I’m not sure”, he answered honestly.

She bit her lip, and the idea of kissing her came back to the forefront of his mind. _Not now!_

“I’m not sure either.”, she confessed. “But I’m happy you told me. I meant what I said earlier. You can be hard to read from time to time, and I really want to understand you. And.. now I do that a little more. And can support you when you need it. So… that’s something, right?”

Felix took a deep breath.

She was right, more so than she knew. This might not be an easy realization, nor a convenient one. But… he liked the feeling of holding her hand. The feeling when he thought about her, or when she looked at him like this. It felt… good.

And maybe that would change, for the better or for the worse. But for now… it was something.

And that was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia Cess was a smart woman. She hadn’t won Evelyn Leanne’s favor because of her looks (though they may have played a role in winning her heart) but because she was hardworking, had an eye for details and - most importantly - had a talent for assessing people.

So when Lila Rossi stood in their salon, only minutes after Miss Dupain-Cheng had left and Felix had begun his violin lessons, she instantly knew this girl was trouble.

“Thank you for having me.”, the girl said to Evelyn in a voice so sickly sweet, Cordelia was sure it would stick to the yellow tapestries like chewing gum. “I originally wanted to speak to you and Felix together, but I think it might actually be better to talk to you alone.”

Lila was facing Evelyn in the middle of the room, whereas Cordelia stood at the wall. She had perfect view of both of their profiles; could see every hidden doubt in Evelyn’s lovely brown eyes and every twitch in Lila’s faked smile without being spared a glance by the girl. It had its advantages to be an assistant. She was often overlooked.

“I would have asked Felix to postpone his lesson if I knew there was another friend of my son visiting. Maybe prepared some biscuits.”, Evelyn replied, careful to appear accommodating. “But I was busy for a while and just now received your message.”

Lila waved it off.

“That’s no problem, I won’t stay for long. Felix brings enough sweets as it is, he basically showers me in them. He’s so generous.”

Another red flag. Cordelia remembered exactly that Felix had brought biscuits to school on two occasions: the first time when he wanted to stay at the art room for a while longer, and the other time specifically for Miss Dupain-Cheng because she had liked them so much. He had never mentioned a Lila, and while he did like to be secretive, he always shared good experiences with Cordelia, sometimes even before he talked to his mother. She took great pride in the fact he trusted her, and would have remembered Lila’s name.

She gave Evelyn a short glance, and her love nodded slightly. She had picked it up as well.

“That… surprises me, Mademoiselle Rossi.”

Lila’s posture crumbled ever so slightly, before recovering almost instantly.

“I already suspected that, Madame Leanne. There may be some things you don’t know about your son, which is why I am here.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at that, but Evelyn kept her smile.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. Did Felix tell you about his first day at school?”

He had been surprisingly quiet that day, Cordelia realized in retrospect. Had told his mother about his first friend, and later asked her to reschedule his violin lessons to accommodate more time on Thursdays he could spend at the art room. His calligraphy had improved even more since then.

But about what actually happened that day…

“Surely, you know how passionate he is about his poems.”, Lila continued. “He showed me a few, even wrote one for me in secret.”

Cordelia doubted every word in that sentence.

“That day, his note book was stolen right out of his bag. The thief gave it back, but could evade repercussions by claiming she didn’t know how it came into her possession. Since Felix didn’t want to call her out in public - you know how composed he is - she managed to get closer to him this week.”

Evelyn gave her a questioning look, but for once, Cordelia wasn’t sure what to think. She shrugged slightly, and Evelyn turned back to Lila.

“That sounds… concerning. Why are you telling me this?”

Lila sighed dramatically and lowered her head.

“My parents are diplomats, you see? Just like Felix, I spend much of my life secluded for my own safety, and I know how he feels. I simply want him to be happy, and right now, I fear he might associate with the wrong people. François-Dupon is likely the greatest school in Paris, but there are people who aren't satisfied with what they have. I want to help him, but he can be so secretive. I’m sure he just doesn’t want to burden me, his best friend, with his worries, but I see it as my duty and privilege to protect him.”

She smiled, holding out her hand.

“I was hoping you would help me with that!”

Evelyn, ignoring the outstretched hand, narrowed her eyes.

“What help did you have in mind?”

“Oh, just a bit more information. I thought, maybe I could tell you more about his day at school, watch out for him a little, and in return you would tell me more about what he likes, maybe allow him to invite me for some photo shoots so he doesn’t feel lonely.”

Evelyn’s smile widened and Cordelia almost sighed in admiration.

This smile was no friendly gesture. This was the famous Battle Smirk of the Leanne Family.

The grin a lioness gave her prey.

Someone who didn’t know this family very well might come to the conclusion Felix inherited his tactical mind and aggressive way of speaking his mind from his father. Cordelia however knew them well enough to say with confidence he came after his mother.

Evelyn Leanne might be an easy-going host, a loving mother and devoted lover. But she was also a ruthless businesswoman, ambitious creator and calculating opponent. Up to this point, she had been humoring Rossi. Now, however, the girl had gone too far.

“Thank you _so much_ for the offer.”, Evelyn said, her eyes blazing with barely contained fury. “Of course I am more than happy to let you _spy_ on my son for me, in exchange for breaching his privacy so you can follow him around. As you expected, I don’t care about my son’s wishes in the _slightest_ , and do not doubt a word you just said.”

Oh yes, the Leanneian Sarcasm. If Cordelia hadn’t already been in love, she would have fallen for her now.

Lila’s smile fell and she raised her hands defensively.

“Oh no, that’s not what I-“

“Listen here, young Lady.”, Evelyn interrupted, turning her back on her. “I did not come this far by ignoring warning signs, and I wouldn’t be as decent a mother as I am if I believed every random fan’s claim of how my son is close with them and needs them around. And most importantly, I trust my son. If he thinks he can handle this environment, he absolutely will.”

She looked back at Lila over her shoulder, enough disgust in her eyes to intimidate a rubbish bin.

“I do not know how you got this address, or my phone number, because despite your claims, there is no way Felix gave them to you. But if you use either of them ever again, be assured that I will not show any mercy, nor remorse when I am done with you.”

Lila slowly backed away, face contorting between anger and sheer terror. But Evelyn was not through with her yet.

“I have had my fair share of people like you, Mademoiselle Rossi. People who can’t feel a connection to others that goes deeper than a shallow obsession, a jealous possessiveness at best. I will not tolerate any of that towards my child, and certainly not assist you. If you have even an ounce of respect for Felix, I recommend you stay away from him. Because, dear child,” she said, lowering her voice and leaning down to her, “should he ever even mention you in any negative context whatsoever, I will have a long, nice chat with both your diplomat parents and your teachers, that will leave you at a significantly less than favorable position. Did I make myself clear?”

Lila nodded, eyes wide and swallowing down her pride.

“Y-Yes, Madame.”

Evelyn smiled, all threat vanishing from her posture.

“Splendid! Now, how about you leave this house very fast and do not return until it has been either sold, destroyed, or crumbled of age?”

Lila bailed as if kicked in the butt, and Cordelia sighed. These kind of fans always gave her a headache.

“That should do the trick.”, Evelyn said and crossed her arms. “We won’t see that one again anytime soon.”

Cordelia frowned, watching through the window how Lila left the garden.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

She replayed the encounter in her mind, focusing on Lila’s behavior.

“She was too confident. She was absolutely convinced this would work, but she didn’t make a delusional impression on me. My guess is that she already tried something similar on someone else, and it worked.”

She sighed.

“I fear she’s going to try again, with a new tactic. Likely not involving us, since your threat should have made clear we don’t buy her stories.”

Evelyn tapped her chin, as usual when she was thinking.

“You might have a point. I’ll talk to Felix as soon as his lessons are over.”

She frowned.

“Do you think the theft part was a lie as well? He didn’t bring his notebook to school anymore, after all.”

Cordelia’s eyes narrowed, remembering Lila’s choice of words.

“It’s possible, though the scenario likely differed from Rossi’s description. I think she was trying to imply that Miss Dupain-Cheng was the thief, since she is the only one close to Felix we have met.”

“I don’t believe her.”

“Of course not. Felix would never let anybody get away with taking his book, or breaching his privacy in general. We should probably work on his manners, now that I think of it, Monsieur Galette complained about his “vicious criticism” regarding his teaching methods yesterday.”

She shook her head, focusing on the problem at hand.

“The point is, while her portrayal of Felix was flattering, it was unrealistic and likely only served to make you trust her. People tend to believe what they’d like to hear.”

Evelyn’s sigh was heavy with concern.

“I don’t like this at all, ‘Delia.”, Evelyn admitted. “Maybe moving to Paris was a bad idea after all.”

“Now, now.”, Cordelia calmed her. “Don’t read too much into this. She’s just a child. An intruding and probably obsessed child, but nothing we can’t handle.”

“She had access to private information, she just walked into our house! What else will she get if she keeps digging?”

“Evie.”

Cordelia brushed her bangs out of her face, locking eyes with her.

“It’ll be alright. I know you worry for him, but Felix is clever, and he knows what to watch out for. Just look at today! He brought a friend over, and such a sweet one too. He can handle himself, darling.”

Evelyn inhaled deeply.

“You’re right.” She nodded, voice still a bit wobbly, but calmer now. “You’re right. We can do this.”

She sighed again and nuzzled her nose against Cordelia’s.

“Thank you.”

With a nod and a small peck on her lips, Cordelia let go of her face. Evelyn straightened, her chin lifted by determination.

“Now! Let’s talk to that silly son of mine and get this story straight!”

Her grin returned.

“And tease him about this fashionable cutie he calls bench mate!”

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Evelyn’s childishness, but couldn’t help the smile that spread on her own face.

What a wonderful woman, her love.

* * *

Outside, a brunette girl ran down the street, phone out and dialing. Her plan had failed, dramatically so. There was no repetition of her deal with Gabriel Agreste like she’d hoped, and no compromise either. But she was not beaten yet.

“Réne Bordeaux here, what do you want?”, a bored voice answered the phone and Lila came to a stand.

“Monsieur Bordeaux, my name is Lila Rossi.”, she introduced herself, barely suppressing her fury.

“We need to talk.”

* * *

The next day, Nino was extra early to school. He hadn’t seen Adrien after school the day before - his poor best friend was caught up in a shit ton of photo shoots - so he hadn’t had a chance to talk to him about Marinette. He was grateful Lila had told him about their issue, and more than happy to help.

He sighed.

Not that he blamed her, but ever since Lila had joined their class, school had been nothing but trouble. Even more akumas than usual, Marinette acting weirdly aggressive, Alya being busy all the time, a new seating order… and now this whole mess with Felix.

Geez, he really missed the time where it had just been the four of them. But, well… if Lila wanted to join their little group, who was he to tell her off. He was sure once everything calmed down again, they’d laugh about all this drama. Hell, even Felix would have to chill sooner or later.

“Hey, Adrien!”, he called his friend when he saw him climb the stairs in front of him. “Wait a sec!”

“Huh?”

Huffing and puffing Nino caught up to him. Damn, he really should get Alya to train with him again. Carapace had to be in top form when Lb needed him.

“Nino! Everything alright?”

“Yeah, dude, it’s- phew! It’s fine.”

Only then he realized he had no idea how to go about this. If he brought up Marinette and Felix out of the blue, Adrien would probably get suspicious. He might not be very observant, but he was clever enough to realize Lila must have spilled something.

Nino didn’t want to be the cause of more trouble, especially between Lila and Adrien. They were pretty much the only ones out of their group that got along fine right now, as far as he was aware.

“I, uh, I just wanted to walk with my best bro to class! You know, how Felix and Mari do all the time.”

_Nailed it._

Adrien looked up, regarding him with concern.

“Oh… they really do that?”

Oh man, he was still doubting it.

“Sure! They hang out all the time, you know? They have lunch together, work together, just now they went to the library together. I almost think Alya’s getting jealous of how close they are.”

A lie. Alya has been weirdly quiet about Marinette, lately. She was so busy updating her blog, or helping Lila or something else. He was a bit bummed about that, if he was being honest.

“Nino, do you think…”, Adrien started, still looking uncomfortable. “do you think Felix could, you know, rub off on her?”

“Uh…”

He didn’t know what to make of that question. Lila had said Adrien was worried Marinette and Felix didn’t get along. He should calm him down, since they were obviously friends. So… maybe rubbing off on each other would emphasize they were close?

“Yeah.”, he said. “Totally. Haven’t you noticed? Lila said“ – dangerous territory! – “Marinette, Uh, is so much like Felix!”

Goddamn, what was he even saying here? Marinette was the opposite of Felix! He made zero sense right now!

Adrien however seemed to get something out of his twaddle.

“I see.”

Nino really hoped that, but Adrien’s worried face told him differently.

“I uh… forgot something in the car.”, his best friend stammered and turned around. “Go ahead, I’ll be right back.”

Not waiting for an answer, he ran off and left a very confused Nino behind.

Damn.

He’d messed up, hadn’t he?

With an exasperated sigh, he turned around - only to walk straight into Lila.

“Woah! Dude, you scared me!”

“How did it go?”, Lila asked impatiently. Straight to the point, huh?

“Well I… don’t think he’s cool now.”, Nino admitted. “I told him about how often they hang, y’know, and that they like, influence each other? Honestly, I don’t know what I just said. I’m not good at this whole subtle thing. Kinda feels like lying, you know?”

Lila smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Nino, you did great! I’ll check up on him later, I’m sure he understood exactly what you meant. You’re best friends after all!”

“Um… I guess? Phew!”

He sure hoped she was right. She did look happy, so there was probably nothing to worry about.

“Come on!”, Lila waved him on as she turned around. “Let’s go to class. I have to tell you and the others what happened yesterday.”

-

“She did what?!”, Marinette hissed incredulously and Felix glared at her.

“Why don’t you just scream it out the window? I’m sure there’s some pigeons on the roof you haven’t startled yet.”

“Right, Sorry.”

They had been at the library, searching for more ideas for Marinette’s report, when Felix had told her about the conversation with his mother that had occurred after his lessons. About a less than welcome surprise guest.

“I just can’t believe it!”, Marinette raged on, stomping up the stairs so hard the metal groaned and trembled. “She just- just- waltzed into your house and had the guts to propose something like that! How did she even get your address? And your mother’s private number?!”

He shrugged, having used up his anger last night already. Now he only felt a hint of annoyance, paired with disgust. Why couldn’t Lila just stick to Agreste? She was like a fly that tirelessly bumped into a window, never learning, never going away despite not making any progress at all. Almost pitiful.

“Mum said she claimed I had given both to her. I suspect she found her contact when she stole my book, and maybe just followed us when we walked home? She seems like the type do that.”

Marinette shook her head as they walked up to the classroom.

“No, she wouldn’t be that obvious. She’s someone who likes to make others do her work, to simply give her what she wants on a silver platter. It’s scary.”

Felix eyed her from the side.

“Look… I know you are against speaking up against her, and I respect that. I don’t understand it in the slightest, but it’s none of my business.”

His hands twitched and he came to a stand, Marinette stopping next to him.

“But Marinette, I’m not going to just let this slide.”, he said seriously, looking as if he was prepared for some kind of protest on her part. “She came to my _home_ , to try to play my family out against me. I’m going to give her a piece of my mind, and I won’t bother with politeness.”

She nodded, to his obvious surprise.

“Sure. I’m right behind you if you need me, and maybe try not to get too loud. Madame Mendeleiev will go nuts if you disturb her preparations downstairs.”

He blinked.

“Oh. Yes, thank you.”

She studied his expression, leaning her head to the side.

“Felix, is something the matter?”

“No. Lila aside, of course. I was just… I assumed you would attempt to dissuade me, given your usual behavior.”

Huffing, she raised a fist.

“What? Do I make the impression I’m not up for a fight?!”

The fact she was almost a head shorter than him, and her obviously faked pout made him roll his eyes and smile at once.

“That’s not it, oh great Muscle-Marinette. I’m just… We joked about her ridiculous lies so often together, and you know she’s using your friends, but… you never did anything about it. I thought you don’t want her to be confronted, and expected at least some resistance from you.”

The playfulness vanished from her face and she looked away.

“I… I know. And I can guess what you must think of me.”

As if he was _capable_ of thinking badly of her.

“Trust me, if I could, I would show everyone just what kind of menace she really is. I’d even drag Ladybug herself here if I had to! But I… I already said I would let her be. I promised someone a-and I don’t want to go back on that.”

Felix watched her in surprise.

It made sense, now that he thought about it. The way she looked at Rossi whenever she opened her mouth, but shrank away as soon as she looked at her. The way she had acted when she had accused her of stealing. And when he went through their past interactions, he already had a hunch who had made her give that promise.

“Marinette, you don’t have to-“

“Nah-ah. Don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

He sighed, but complied and started walking again.

“As you wish. But I’ll get back to that later.”

“You can try.”

He clicked his tongue.

“Let’s go yell at Rossi for now.”

Marinette perked up.

“Sounds good to me. Oh! Speaking of the devil.”

They had arrived at the classroom, where Lila was currently surrounded by their classmates.

“…really, it‘s no big deal.”, insisted Lila with feigned humility, looking as uncomfortable as her acting skills allowed. Marinette knew instantly this was bad.

“Oh, hey guys.”, the liar added as she saw them.

“You have some nerves to just-“, Felix began, but Alya interrupted him.

“Oh, shut up Frosty, Lila’s trying to explain.”

Felix’ eyes narrowed.

“Explain what? How she got my address, my mother’s contact, or the idea she could manipulate her way into my privacy?!”

“You ungrateful little-“

“Alya!”, Lila stopped her, crocodile tears in her eyes. “Please, it’s not his fault.”

“My fault?!”

Marinette stood back, trying to comprehend what was going on. Lila hurried to deliver.

“I was on my way to an important meeting when I walked past your house, Felix, and saw you and Marinette go in. I would’ve said hello, but I was already late. Nino saw me just before, right?”

“Uh, yeah!”, Nino confirmed, surprised to be dragged into this mess. “Yeah, she was in a hurry.”

“So when the meeting was over, I remembered that we still don’t know who stole your book last week. I thought, since we had such a bad start maybe I could surprise you by helping you investigate, and was asking your mother if she would help me to watch out for you a little.”

A hint of a grin danced over her face, before her exasperated expression returned.

“If I had known you _didn’t tell your mother about the incident_ to protect the thief,” she said sickly-sweet, “I wouldn’t have involved her, of course.”

Felix froze. His eyebrows twitched and he looked at Lila like he was about to throw hands. But the twitch in his wrists and his defensive stance betrayed his emotions to Marinette.

He felt _helpless_.

For someone that was used to straightforward and blunt words, Lila’s evasive lies were more than frustrating. Anger welled up in Marinette.

This girl just didn’t know when to stop. Felix’ poetry might be his greatest passion, but his relationship with his mother was sacred to him.

And Lila, the girl that couldn’t think beyond her own selfish desires, wanted to use that. To harm that.

Marinette straightened. She’d apologize to Adrien later, but there was no way she’d leave Felix alone in this now!

“You’re making no sense!”, Marinette threw her promise to Adrien into the void. “Then when did you call his mother? Where did you even get her number? And why would Felix want to “protect the thief”?!”

“Why, indeed.”, Lila murmured, her eyes fixing on Marinette. Felix next to her growled.

“Seriously?! You’re accusing her again?!”

“I’m not! I would never accuse anyone like that.”

“Well, I would.”, Felix snapped back. “You stole my book, you stole my Mum’s contact while you were at it, and you keep framing the only person with common sense in this class!”

Lila looked to the ground, as if upset.

“Look, Felix, I know you don’t like me and I want to change that, but if you keep trying to make me look bad, I might get akumatized. I don’t want Ladybug to have to fight her best friend again.”

Marinette groaned.

“This isn’t about him trying to make you look bad, this is about you breaking his privacy once again!”

“Marinette”, Alya intervened. “She only wanted to help! Give her a break, girl. Ladybug doesn’t need another akumatization this week, and sure not her best friend’s.”

 _Argh!_ This was enough.

“For god’s sake, Alya, _she isn’t Ladybug’s best-_ “

“Marinette!”, a voice from the door called her and she froze. Adrien stood there, shock and something like fear in his eyes.

“Marinette, do you have a second?”

_Oh-oh._


	8. Chapter 8

“Adrien, look, about this-“, she started, guilt settling in her stomach, but Adrien shook his head and she fell silent.

“I didn’t call you out here because I wanted to interrupt you, just then.”

She looked up, surprised.

“Really? Then… What’s the matter?”

Adrien fidgeted.

“It’s… more general than what you were about to say. Actually, I’m a little worried.”

He stilled, crossing his arms but still not meeting her eyes.

“I thought we were in this _together_ , you and I.”

Marinette blushed at his words, not really realizing their meaning yet.

“You and I? O-of course we are! Wait, I mean… wait. What do you mean?”

He relaxed a little, finally looking at her.

“I mean Lila’s… situation. I thought we had agreed that we wouldn’t expose her.”

“I didn’t-“

“Not only that Ladybug thing, Marinette. Her general situation shouldn’t be discussed with _anyone_ , not even in private.”

Her blood ran cold all of a sudden, and so did her voice.

“If ‘ _situation’_ refers to her compulsive lying and manipulating of others, you can be relieved. I didn’t say anything, just like you wanted.”

She didn’t know she could sound this icy, and from the looks of it, neither did Adrien. Maybe Felix was rubbing off on her.

“Then how does Felix know? He’s been mean to her since the moment he joined our class.” Adrien challenged her answer and she scoffed, surprised at her sudden attitude towards him.

“Maybe because Lila isn’t as slick as she thinks and Felix, unlike _others_ , actually makes use of his brain!” she snapped back. Adrien took a step backwards, startled by her sudden outburst. She tried to reign her emotions in a little, while he decided to switch tactics.

“Look, I didn’t mean to blame you for anything. I’m sorry if I came off as rude.”

She breathed deeply and nodded. Of course he didn’t. He was Adrien! He was the kindest person in the world.

“I know, it’s… _fine_.” She had to force the last word out. “You’re not rude.”

He rubbed his neck, emerald eyes glinting with uncertainty.

“It’s just that… I’m worried. Felix has a habit of getting others into trouble, and you’ve been around him all the time recently. I fear that if you keep this up, he might try to set you against Lila.”

“Actually, Lila’s pretty good at that on her o-“

“Think about it! You’ve been doing a lot less with Alya too. He’s alienating you from your friends, and as long as you are so close with him, you let him.”

“I’m sorry, what-“

“No, no! You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, really.” Adrien quickly interrupted her, completely misinterpreted what she’d been about to say. He was only getting started. “He’s got a way of getting under one’s skin. But you’re, well, _you!_ Our everyday Ladybug. I’m sure you can fix this in no time, and everything’s going to be like before again.

He smiled.

“When he wasn’t here yet.”

She blinked. Twice. A sharp pain in her palms alarmed her that she was clenching her fists, nails digging into her skin, but she couldn’t look away from the self-satisfied look on Adriens face. Doubtlessly patting himself on the shoulder for being _such_ _a good friend_ , protecting her like this. A small voice tried to remind her that this was _Adrien_ , that he always only wanted to help, that she _loved_ him, but this voice was getting smaller and smaller. Drowned out by the rush of blood in her ears, the outrage over his words because how _dare_ he _, how dare he talk like this to her, over her friend!_ Adrien wasn’t acting like a friend at all, she realized, and he hadn’t been for weeks. He was only supportive when it suited him, only concerned when his version of “peace” was at stake, only speaking up when it came to upholding the status quo.

“I don’t want things to be like before.”, she pressed out slowly, just to silence her own thoughts. Adrien’s face fell.

“What? Why?”

She looked him straight into his obliviously shocked eyes.

“Because I wasn’t _happy_ before. Because Felix is my friend, and unlike you, he’s not afraid to act like one. Because if I don’t have a single person left to vent to about Lila, I’m going to lose my fucking mind _._ ”

“But… you have _me_ , don’t you?”

He was so painfully convinced of his righteousness. For the first time, she found it annoying instead of admirable.

“No, I don’t! You’re saying one thing and doing the other! You’re so scared of conflict you’d rather let Lila walk all over me then stand up to her!”

“She isn’t hurting any-“

“She _is_ , Adrien, why don’t you see that? She’s hurting _me!_ She’s hurting Felix! She’s using our friends for petty ego boosts, stealing from Felix, threatening me, lying about me a-and you sit there and do nothing! That’s not what a friend does!”

He looked at her, flabbergasted. Something like realization flashed in his eyes and his shoulders dropped. Marinette almost sighed in relief. He was listening. Thinking about it. Surely he understood now. Things would finally change, they could _finally_ tell the truth. Everything could be alright again; different, sure, but alright.

So when Adrien looked up again, his words were like a punch in the face.

“He’s already got you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?”

He looked like a kicked puppy. She felt like one.

_(The window opened, flooding his lair with daylight.)_

Her fingers clenched around the strap of her bag, just to keep them from shaking.

“What did you say?!”

_(Disappointment, disillusionment. Heartbreak as well. More than powerful enough for his akuma.)_

“Marinette, please don’t-“

“What is _wrong_ with you? Is it so hard for you to believe that Felix might just want to be my friend? Do you hate him that much or do you just think I’m too boring to be friends with?”

_(The butterfly’s wings darkened, heavy with a young girl’s sorrow.)_

“I’m the only one who saw through Lila from day one, yet you think _I_ am the one being manipulated? By Felix of all people?!”

_(“Go, my little akuma, and spread the darkness you carry.”)_

She took a step back and turned away. Her shoulders were shaking and she pressed her hand to her mouth, just to silence her erratic breathing. She wouldn’t cry now. She _wouldn’t_.

“You’re such a hypocrite, Adrien!”, she spat out. She felt like her chest was wrapped in chains, constricting painfully and shattering the feelings she had cared for so deeply. It _hurt!_ It hurt so much, and every look at Adrien would only amplify that. She had to leave.

Before he could say another word, she stormed off, leaving him utterly shocked.

Marinette had never talked to him like that. She’d never looked at him like that, and she certainly never fought with him like that. He had never seen her this furious, not with Chloé and not even with Lila. If she was this angry… maybe he really had done something wrong?

“Marinette, where are- Agreste?”

Felix had opened the door, looking around for Marinette. When he only found Adrien, his face darkened.

“Where is Marinette? What did you do?”

What… had _he_ done?

Anger rose up in his chest. This wasn’t _his_ fault! It couldn’t be, it _couldn’t_ be that he had made Marinette this upset! No, he realized. Someone else was to blame.

“This is _your_ fault!”, he snarled at Felix. “You always do this!”

“I do what?!”

“You wreck havoc everywhere you go! You can never forgive people! You do everything to set others against them! You don’t care for good intentions and you warp situations until you are the victim! Marinette is my friend, and you are taking that from me!”

He gestured after Marinette.

“Do you have any idea what friendship means to me? What going to a normal and peaceful school means to me? And you- you’re just ruining that! For what? A petty grudge that I tried to help you with your dad?! General hate on every living person?! Why are you smearing Marinette against- Where are you going?”

Felix had stopped listening halfway through and instead followed Adrien’s gesture, in the direction Marinette had run off to. Now he was already on the stairs to the yard, ignoring Adrien’s rant as if he were a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“I’m trying to talk to you!”, Adrien shouted after him, angrier than he had ever been before. “Where are you going?!”

“Trying to be a better friend than you are.”, was the brisk reply. “And the way it looks, that won’t be a challenge at all.”

* * *

Felix found Marinette in a janitor’s closet. How she had fit in there was beyond him, for as soon as he opened the door, she fell out and against him. For a moment he thought he saw something red dash into her purse, but the tears in her eyes captured his attention before he could think more about it.

“S-sorry!”, she stammered and took a step back, cheeks red and glistening with tears. “I was just- I wanted- You shouldn’t-“

“Stop it.” he mumbled. He had followed her with the vague need to offer comfort for whatever Agreste had said, but now that he was here…

She looked devastated. Utterly heartbroken. And he had no idea how to fix that.

“What happened?”, he asked helplessly. Wrong question. Immediately, more tears began to run down her face and she let out a sob.

“No, no, no, you don’t have to answer!”, he desperately tried to save his attempt. “I’ll just… It will be alright, okay? It’s going to be better.”

He patted her back with one hand, at a loss for what else he was supposed to do, and hectically rummaged through his briefcase. He had handkerchiefs somewhere, hadn’t he?

There was one full of black stains from when his pen had spilled ink this morning, there was his thermos, his favorite pen… he let everything drop on the ground when he finally found a new pack of tissues. He’d made a mess, and he hated disorder, but right now he hated the sight of Marinette’s tears even more.

“Here”, he offered her the tissue, which she promptly accepted. Her breathing calmed down a bit.

“Thank… Thank you.”

Bluebell eyes trained on the ground, her hands fidgeted with the tissue as she tried to erase all evidence of her breakdown.

He only nodded. Formalities felt out of place now.

“Whatever it was that he said,” he started carefully, “it’s not true. And you don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

_You deserve the world and more._

“If I can do something,” _a_ _nything,_ “to make it better, please tell me.”

_I don’t know to help._

She sniffled, still looking at the ground. But her hand was moving, towards him and between his torso and arm, until she painstakingly lead her arm to his back, pulling him closer. Her other hand mirrored the movement and came to rest at the back of his neck, freezing him on the spot. When she buried her face in his shoulder, he wondered briefly if he should be breathing now, before brushing the thought aside. He didn’t have the time to worry about oxygen when he had to figure out what to do with his hands. How did hugs work, why couldn’t he remember, why was her hair so soft and _oh_ , if the scent of baked goods that always clung to her didn’t make him all too happy to start breathing again.

“Just… just hold me, okay?”

Her voice was so thin, stifled by sadness and heartbreak. It made his brain short circuit, his hands moved on their own accord to pull her closer. Stroking her back and burying his face in her hair were the most natural thing in the world, all of a sudden.

They stayed like that for a while. The bell rang and neither of them moved. Marinette was calmer now, her obvious desperation fading into a quiet sadness.

“Talk to me.”, Felix all but begged her after some time. “Please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

What was going on inside her head?

Her grip around him tightened.

“He… I thought I knew… him. But I don’t. A-and it hurts.”

She inhaled sharply.

“I did so much, all the time. And now… it feels so wasted.”

She coughed, probably meaning to let out a bitter laugh.

“Isn’t that horrible of me?”

“No.”, he emphasized. “ _No_ , Marinette.”

He knew her well enough to say she wouldn’t feel this way if Adrien had simply rejected her. Then she would have moved on, though it might have taken some time.

But Adrien hadn’t rejected her. No, he had _disappointed_ her. Whatever he had said had made Marinette second-guess everything she’d done for him – which was a lot. So much time and effort she had given, so many opportunities she had sacrificed… only to realize he hadn’t deserved it, didn’t appreciate anything of it.

“Adrien thinks I’m breaking my promise.”

Felix thought he should break Adrien’s jaw.

“He doesn’t care if that promise is breaking me.”, she murmured into his shirt and he shook his head.

“You don’t owe him anything, especially not if it’s hurting you.”

His eyes closed and he sighed.

“Marinette, you are…”, he struggled to find the right word, “… _miraculous_.”

She stiffened, but he wasn’t finished yet.

“You give more than you need to, even to people like Chloé. And with her, it actually kind of worked. But not every one will be appreciative of your efforts, no matter how much of your… your _light_ you want to share. They’ll just keep on taking, maybe just because they don’t know any better. But it’s not your responsibility to fix them.”

He grasped her shoulders and cautiously separated them, even though part of him wanted to never let go. Her eyes were too… dispirited for someone who was usually sparking with energy. He kept eye contact anyway, needing her to understand.

“You’re the most generous person I know, just because you enjoy caring so much. It’s what I… what I adore about you. But Marinette, _listen_.”

He took her hands between his.

“It’s okay if you want to care for yourself, too. Don’t let yourself be used.”

She cast her eyes down, as if he had reminded her of something.

“He…”, she started. “He said _you_ are using me.”

He watched her expression, fearing what he might find.

“Do you believe him?”

“No”

The answer was so swift, so confident he didn’t doubt it for second. His heart missed a few beats, before starting to race at doubled speed.

“Then… why are you so sad?”, he tried to drown his far too fast pulse out. She looked up again.

“Because _he_ believes it. He doesn’t trust me. And the worst thing is, I can see how he treats our other friends. Why would I be any different? He wouldn’t care if you truly were manipulating me, as long as you were polite about it.”

She was right, but he doubted she wanted him to confirm it.

“It’s pathetic.”, she whispered. “I hate feeling like this. I hate it.”

He understood. God knew, the first fourteen years of his life had made him feel just like this.

“I know.”, he said honestly. “It’s going to-“

He froze. The hairs at his neck rose and a fluttering sound reached his ears. Was that…?

“Watch out!”, he shouted and pulled Marinette away, just when a purple glowing butterfly went for her earrings. It missed her by centimeters at most, and immediately followed her.

“Don’t touch it!”, Marinette yelled, letting go of his hand to dodge another attempt of the akuma.

“I can handle this!”

He jumped backwards when it came closer to him by accident, having missed Marinette once again. He’d never seen an akuma, only read about attacks on the Internet. And now one was targeting Marinette. One of the most dangerous creatures in the world was _targeting Marinette._

Only because of Adrien.

“No!”

He got back to his feet and grabbed Marinette’s hand, pulling her behind him. He wouldn’t let this happen!

But just when the Akuma tried again, she managed to escape his arm and jump in front of him.

“ _Marinette!”_

“I can hold it off!”, she declared with fervor. Her face was still tear-stained, but her posture was proud and her eyes determined. She planted herself between him and the butterfly, spreading her arms like a physical barrier.

“Trust me!”, she pleaded when he moved to pull her away, and he stopped mid-movement. She wasn’t looking at him, eyes fixed on the threat that was suspended above them. It had stopped its advance, even started to retreat.

“I can do this.”

“What are you doing?”, he hissed, scrambling for something - anything - he could throw at the corrupted insect. His fingers closed around the pen he’d dropped when he’d searched for tissues, his favorite. The one Cordelia had bought him for his birthday, the one Rossi had stolen, the one Marinette had helped him repair the last weekend. The one he’d _gladly_ sacrifice if it meant she was safe.

But… whatever Marinette was doing, it _worked_.

“Hawkmoth only has power over me if I yield it to him.”, Marinette said calmly, her eyes following the akuma. In this moment she was no clumsy, funny student. No. As fierce and concentrated as she was, she could have been Ladybug herself right now.

“His power needs me to lose control of my emotions.”

Her glare alone could keep every villain at a safe distance, he learned.

“He needs people at their lowest.”, she breathed in. “But I can always find a solution.”

She breathed out.

“He can only use the openings I give him.”

Maybe he’d imagined it, but for a moment she looked as if she were smiling.

“And I’ll give him _nothing_.”

Finally, the akuma changed its course, flying over the yard in search of a new victim. Felix noticed his hands were shaking.

“How did you do that?”, he whispered. He didn’t know if she could hear the awe in his voice.

Her hands lowered to her sides and she turned to him.

“I… stay positive, I guess. No matter what life throws at me. I already did this a few times now, after all.”

His face fell, shocked.

 _A few times…?_ She’d had to fight off a creature that no one else had resisted yet, and this wasn’t even the first time?!

His hands clenched to fists when he remembered how she had looked just a few seconds ago. Tears on her face, eyes ablaze with pain and holding onto him as if her life depended on it. What if she’d felt like this before? Maybe it hadn’t even been Adrien that had torn her down, maybe Césaire had simply pushed her a bit too far, or Lila had lied about her one time to often.

And he hadn’t been here yet. Had she faced the other akumas alone? Had she hid away like now, abandoned by those she gave _everything_ for?

“Felix?”

He didn’t hear her, only clenched his fists until the cap of his pen dug into his skin.

“Felix, d-don’t get upset now, you hear me? It’s alright, I swear it’s- _Felix!_ ”

A sudden heat in his palm made him look down, just as purple lights clouded his vision. The pen in his hand had turned black, he noticed, before his perception was torn into every direction at once.

“Sentiquill,” a voice called him, the word resonating in his mind, “I am Hawkmoth.”

He couldn’t hear properly; his attention was split between the darkness spreading through his head and the girl that clung to him. Saying words he didn’t understand, in a voice that was caught between soothing and panicking.

“I will allow you to use the darkness other’s hide within, concealed from view.”, the other voice continued and he blinked, trying to remember what he was doing. _Marinette_. Why was she crying?

“If you bring me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous,’ I will grant you the power to stand sentinel over those you love,” new words seeped into his consciousness, “and to punish those who hurt them.”

He didn’t understand, only knew that Marinette was here, she was in pain, and he didn’t know how to help.

“Do you accept my offer?”

His arms closed around Marinette, trying to shield her from what had made her cry. It wasn’t enough, was never enough, he couldn’t help her because he needed more power, more strength and she would do everything for him as well, wouldn’t she?

His lips formed “yes” on their own, and the darkness in his head took over.

With a last, scared glance at Marinette, Felix faded into black.

And Sentiquill opened his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette had been witness to more Akuma’s than she could count. As Ladybug, she had a place in the first row guaranteed. She‘d never seen the transformation itself, but the outcome was always the same: disaster, and a villain she had to defeat. Akumas consisted of negative emotion blown to their extreme, concentrated until the person underneath all but vanished. They weren’t the people they had been anymore. These people were simply the host of what had possessed them. As far as she knew, there was no way to stop it once it had begun.

She clung to Felix anyway. Logic and reason didn’t matter anymore, only that this was her friend, her most trusted confidant, and she couldn’t lose him.

“Don’t listen to him!”, she begged and buried her face in the curve of his neck. He was trembling, his eyes unfocused. “Please, don’t listen to him!”

Her fault, this was her fault! He’d been fine just seconds ago, but she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut, could she?

“I’m fine, you see? We don’t need him, we can d-do this on our own!”

A sob escaped her and she tightened her grip, as if she could keep him here with sheer strength alone.

“Please, Felix, stay with me!”

His arms closed around her, and a quivering “Yes” tumbled from his lips. A cold feeling washed over her.

She pressed her eyes shut, imagining it had worked. She’d succeeded. The Akuma had given up, and when she opened her eyes, it would be Felix’ cool grey eyes she’d look into. It would be his voice that told her not to worry, it would be _him_.

“Marinette.”

She stiffened and took a shaky breath. He still smelled the same. Of ink and fresh paper and coffee. It was easy to pretend nothing had happened.

“Please, look at me.”

She shook her head and Felix sighed. His hands grasped her shoulders and he freed himself from her - supposedly - iron grip to stand up. Even though he made sure to be gentle, the superhuman strength in his arms was still palpable and only confirmed her fears. When she looked at him, she knew she had lost.

“Felix”, she breathed hopelessly.

But it wasn’t Felix, was it? His skin was even paler than before, almost paper white. An inky black mask covered the skin around his ruby red eyes, and his usually combed back hair framed his face freely. She’d never noticed how long it actually was.

A red beret sat on his head, it’s brim decorated with feathers. It was the same color as the uniform jacket that hugged his torso, reminiscent of the British Royal guards. On second look though, it looked like he was wearing tails.

The arms ended in white cuffs that looked more like the nibs of a fountain pen than uniform cuffs.

And in the hand that had held his pen - this _goddamn_ pen - he held a huge… something. It’s hilt was formed like the nib of a quill, and it’s blade looked like a feather, complete with a hollow shaft, downy barbs… There was no use talking around it.

It was a sword. A giant sword. A very sharp looking sword as well.

_Oh fuck._

“Sentiquill.”, he introduced himself. Or maybe he was correcting how she’d called him earlier. “Don’t be afraid.” _Says the guy with the giant weapon!_ “It will be alright, now.”

The same words he had used to comfort her earlier now filled her with dread.

“I’m sorry!”, she blurted out. “I’m so sorry! Please, just turn… turn back. We can expose Lila on our own, I’ll think of something! A really good revenge plan, with all kinds of strategies a-and traps!”

Fe- Sentiquill smiled and shook his head.

“I’m not out for revenge. I couldn’t care less about Lila.”

Was that a good thing? Or something even worse?

“Marinette, you mean so much to me.”, he said softly and kneeled down in front of her, since she was still sitting on the ground. “More than you know. Why would I care about something as petty as revenge when I could use my power to protect you? To…”, he pulled a grimace at the pun, “…stand _sentinel_ over you?”

That sounded too good to be true. Too pacifist. She knew Hawkmoth, and he would never create an Akuma with this mindset.

No.

He twisted his victims motivations until they fit his own goals. They were means to an end, and that end surely wasn’t Marinette’s safety.

“And how do you want to do that?”, she whispered, almost afraid to ask. The grimness in his face said everything.

“You’ll go after them.”, she derived. “You’re going to hurt my friends.”

“They’re _not_ your friends!”, he spat and jumped up. “They failed you, betrayed you! But this was the last time they made that mistake, I’ll make sure of that.”

His face turned pleading.

“They _have_ to be punished. For you! So you won’t be hurt anymore.”

His eyes were eerily red, but the look in his eyes was sincere. Genuine conviction that he was doing the right thing.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, Marinette. Just… just stay here and let me take care of everything. And after that, we can do whatever we want! Wait here. Okay?”

_No. I am Ladybug, and I have to stop you._

But first, she needed to transform, and that required solitude. So she nodded. As soon as he was gone, she’d run away and hide to change into her spotted costume.

But Felix knew her too well. And that meant, Sentiquill did too. The look on his face made clear that he saw right through her.

“Of course you won’t.”, he sighed. “You’re you, after all.”

He raised his sword and Marinette backed away. They were in the corner of the yard, behind the stairs. Right above them was the walkway to the classrooms on the second floor, if she managed to dodge the first blow, she could run up and-

Before she could fully form a plan, Sentiquill’s sword was between them. But… he didn’t strike her. Instead, he pointed the tip of the hilt - the one that was formed like a nib - at himself until it rested directly on his chest. Black swirls of color appeared on his body, spreading over his jacket as if they were being sucked into the sword.

“I’m scared of becoming like my father.”, he admitted out of the blue and the ink like darkness intensified as it filled the hollow shaft of his quill. “I hate loud voices because he used to yell so much. Being around people drains me and I’m more ashamed for that than I’d like to admit. I’m afraid you won’t want to be around me anymore if I tell you how I really feel.”

The ink only filled up a quarter of the length of his sword, but it seemed to be enough. He lowered the sword again and the black swirls vanished from his body like smoke.

“What… What are you doing?”, she asked and took another step back. Why had he told her this? And what was it about the ink that had appeared out of nowhere?

“Don’t worry, Marinette.”, he said gently as he raised the blade again. “I’ll come back for you as soon as I’m done. I promise.”

With that, the quill sliced through the air and released the ink it had gathered in a powerful torrent. She screamed, but the black fluid didn’t seem to be bound by any law of physics. It spread through the air weightlessly and formed an opaque barrier between her and Sentiquill; a wall that surrounded her like a prison. She jumped up and tried to escape, but as soon as the ink had reached its intended shape, it dried and solidified.

“It won’t be for long!”, Sentiquill’s voice promised from the other side of the wall. She couldn’t see him, couldn’t see anything. The only source of light was the opening of her cylindrical prison, at least three meters above her head.

“No, wait!”, she shouted back. “Don’t go! We can… We can find another way. Come on, don’t leave me here!”

There was only silence from the other side. Then:

“I’m sorry.”

His footsteps receded quickly, likely towards their classroom. Lessons must have begun at least fifteen minutes ago, everybody would be in there. She had to do something!

“I messed up, Tikki!”, she whispered horrified when her Kwami zoomed out of her purse. “It all happened so fast, I-I couldn’t react.”

“This is not your fault!”, Tikki hurried to assure her. “You’ve had enough troubles to begin with. Right now, we need to take care of this particular trouble.”

The tiny creature smiled and patted Marinette’s shoulder.

“We’ll talk about Adrien later. Let’s just hope Chat Noir arrives soon and get to work!”

She nodded. She’d get her best friend back, and if she had to claw him out of Hawkmoth’s cold, dead hands - then so be it!

“Tikki, Spots on!”

-

Alya yawned. She loved Madame Bustier’s lessons, she really did. And she wanted to pay attention. But she was simply so tired! Staying up late again probably hadn’t been a good idea, but if Lila needed her help… the poor girl had so many problems to deal with already, it was only right to do some of her homework for her. And it was not like Lila was simply foisting her work off on her, like Chloé used to do with Sabrina. Nah, Alya had offered it herself when Lila had told her how busy she was organizing the Journalism Junior contest. In return, she’d promised to talk to the hosts about Alya’s report, and she’d even given her another interview.

It was the right thing to help Lila out. But god, it sure got draining after a while.

She looked up when Nino elbowed her lightly.

“You okay?”, he mouthed quietly and she gave him a wobbly smile.

“Yeah, just tired.”

They’d barely had the time to talk, the past weeks. Not that Alya didn’t want to! But every time she tried, something got in the way. Either an Akuma, her blog, Lila’s stories or the ongoing drama between Felix and Lila… there just wasn’t a calm second anymore. And now…

She looked to the back, where Marinette and Felix usually sat. Felix had stormed off after he had yelled at Lila some more - this guy had _nerves!_ \- and she didn’t care whether he returned or not.

But where was Marinette?

Her girl had acted so weirdly since she sat in the back. No, ever since Lila had arrived! Alya just didn’t _get_ it. Marinette was awesome, and so was Lila. If that girl would just get over her jealousy, she’d see that too. And damn, someone with Marinette’s talents combined with Lila’s contacts and experience… They’d be a power duo! And they could all hang out at once, which would make Alya’s time management a lot easier. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been alone with Marinette.

A groan formed in her throat. She was still mad Marinette would choose Felix over her, Alya, first with the seating and then this morning. But… god, she _missed_ her.

Sure, Marinette’s chaotic, clumsy and bubbly personality were a handful from time to time. Lila was right about that. But it was also what made her so charming! She was always genuine, naturally positive and her dramatic humor was just endearing. Being around her always made Alya lighten up, stop her brain for a moment to just… be. Have fun a little. Get down from all her passions and work.

Yep. She _really_ missed that. The more she thought about it, the more absurd Lila’s theory sounded. Marinette wasn’t turning into a bully. It just… wasn’t in her nature. And once everything had settled down a bit, Lila would see that too. Not that she was accusing Marinette of anything. She was just concerned.

“Adrien”, she hissed under her breath, not capable of staying quiet for any longer. The blonde turned around, careful that Mme Bustier didn’t notice. “Where’s Marinette?”

His face darkened all of a sudden, which was so unusual for sunshine boy that Alya had to take off her glasses to clean them for a second. Adrien merely shrugged and turned around, which Lila didn’t miss. She scribbled something on a note and gave it to Alya.

 _Marinette confessed and got rejected by Adrien, that’s why she’s not here. Poor girl!_ , it said. Alya gasped. Oh no! Why would Marinette confess all of a sudden when she hadn’t even been on a proper date with him yet? And why hadn’t she told her best friend? Jeez, she was probably heartbroken right now…

She sighed.

Alya might be biased in Marinette’s favor, but she knew that Adrien wasn’t obligated to return her feelings. Still. This sucked.

As soon as she saw her, Alya would tell Marinette to forget Adrien. Wait, no, that was probably too direct. Maybe… gently nudge her away from Adrien? Towards Nathaniel maybe, he was cute! Or that Luka she had told her about? She’d have to be discreet about it, so she wouldn’t upset her any further. Maybe-

A loud crash ripped her out of her thoughts. The door to the classroom was ripped out of its hinges and thrown at the opposite side of the room; her classmates screamed. Alya jumped and hurried out of her seat, pulling Nino and Lila with her to the back. It had been so many attacks the past year, at this point she knew exactly what to do.

“Akuma!”, she warned the class with a shout, just when a tall figure entered the room. Despite the mask, the strange color scheme and the guard-like evening dress it was absolutely clear who he was. Felix’ stern look was unmistakable.

“I apologize for the late arrival.”, he deadpanned and raised what looked like an oversized quill. “But Agreste caused a lot of trouble that I will have to correct.”

Adrien? Trouble? Was he referring to Marinette’s rejected confession? Her eyes widened. _Marinette!_ Had she been with Felix when he was akumatized? Had he hurt her?!

She forced herself to breathe. No, she had to be safe. Felix might be a prick, but everyone could see he had a soft spot for the cheerful designer. She couldn’t exactly fault him for that.

His eery red gaze roamed over the students that had fled to the back and fixed on Lila, who swallowed hard. Alya paled when his face contorted into a malicious grin.

“I think I’ll start with you!”

He pounced and time seemed to slow down. Logic told her to stand back, to escape. What if Ladybug needed Rena Rouge? She couldn’t afford to get taken out of commission! But the emotional side of her mind screamed _Lila_ and _Friend_ and _Protect_. So she stepped forwards and gave Lila a shove out of the way. Felix’ sword hit Alya instead, directly in the chest. An icy sensation washed over her as the rest of the class watched in horror. But to her surprise, it wasn’t the blade that had stabbed her, but the nib-like hilt. She didn’t feel any pain. Just numbing, terrifying coldness.

“How sweet, a volunteer!”, he mocked her and she trembled. A vague, undirected fear rose in her chest and formed a lump in her throat.

“Felix”, she whimpered, surprised by her own, scared voice. He shook his head.

“It’s Sentiquill. Now how about you show your friends what dark places you hide from them?”

His face darkened.

“Not that you know much about friendship. Why would you abandon Marinette for someone like Rossi?”

She didn’t plan to answer, wanted to scream at him to buzz off, but her mouth didn’t comply her.

“I feel so boring next to Lila’s adventures, so small.”

What?! No, no, no! She didn’t mean to say that!

But she couldn’t stop, not even as black swirls of ink appeared around her, aiming for the sword. She felt as if her greatest fears and demons were sucked out into the open.

“I’m scared to be forgotten, to never reach my dreams. But Lila helps me with that.”

Lila hid behind Madame Bustier, eyeing the door. Was she searching for an escape? Wasn’t she interested in what Alya was forced to admit?

No, of course not. Alya wasn’t important, after all. Just some girl that clung to Lila. She was no one.

“Is that why you leave Marinette to herself?”, Sentiquill snarled gleefully. “Because you’re a pathetic nobody?”

“Marinette thinks Lila is lying. She’s acting so aggressive all the time.”, Alya was forced to say. Sentiquill leaned in, as if he planned to whisper. But when he spoke, it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Let me tell you a secret, Césaire. Lila is lying, and you are _wrong_.”

The darkness around her amplified as she looked at him in horror. If she’d been in her right mind, she could have denied his words easily. But whatever spell he had her under made her vulnerable to his influence, as if he were forcing the words directly into her brain, making her doubt herself.

“But she’s done so much for me and my blog.”, Alya whispered shakily, trying to fight his magic. “If she lied, all of that would be for nothing. She can’t be lying. She _can’t_.”

He lowered his sword and Alya broke down, feeling empty. She was no one, she was useless. She had given up everything for a lie. She was a monster to the people she cared about. What had she done?

Her muscles didn’t work, her body didn’t obey her as she fell to her knees, hugging herself. She couldn’t move. Guilt and terror weighing her down like chains.

The only thing she could do was watch as Sentiquill raised his sword, it’s hollow shaft filled halfway up with the ink he’d created from her confessions. A single strike released enough of it to block the door, trapping everyone inside. Everyone? No, Adrien wasn’t here anymore. Must have slipped out when the rest of the class had been frozen in terror. Maybe he’d get help.

Not that she deserved it.

With dull eyes she watched the Akuma walk towards Lila, raising his blade again. This time it was Mme Bustier that sacrificed herself.

“I don’t know how to handle conflict. I don’t care enough to learn.”, he dragged one secret after the other out of her. “I try to make my students clear trouble out themselves because I’m scared they won’t like me anymore if I get too strict.”

Alya heard her, but didn’t really understand her words. The pain in her head was too great, the hopelessness in her stomach too heavy. Only when Lila hid behind Nino - brave, kind Nino - as Sentiquill went after her again she managed to look up.

He’d attack her boyfriend next.

He’d make him just as miserable as her.

She couldn’t let that happen.

Her body slumped, ignoring her wishes. She couldn’t do anything. She was nothing.

The last thing she saw before breaking down for good was a red yo-yo breaking through the window, just in time to knock the quill away. She sighed as the world faded to black.

Nino would be save.

That was all that mattered.

-

Adrien had hid beneath his desk when the door had been kicked in, and slipped out of the room the second Sentiquill had spotted Lila.

Typical for Felix.

Once he had made an enemy, he couldn’t think of anything beyond petty revenge. And now this idiot had gotten himself akumatized.

“I hope Marinette’s alright.”, he told his Kwami as he hid behind a locker. “If she was with Felix when the Akuma possessed him, she was probably his first victim.”

Plagg raced around him before giving him the dirtiest glare Adrien had ever seen.

“If anything, she was _your_ victim first!”, the tiny cat snarled. “What were you thinking?! You were acting like an ass!”

Adrien scowled.

“It’s not my fault she’s so obsessed with Felix that she can’t see reason anymore. If she’d listened to me in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Gah!”, Plagg groaned. “You’re so incredibly dense, kiddo! Transform already, before I forget myself and claw your blind little eyes out!”

Adrien pouted.

“Hmph! You’re being ridiculous. Plagg, claws out!”

As soon as the transformation was complete, he went back to the classroom. The door was sealed shut by a solid black substance, but luckily for him, the classroom had windows to the yard he could see through. Ducking so he wouldn’t be noticed, he glanced inside. Alya was on the floor, holding herself as if she might fall apart. Lila was hiding behind Nino, and Sentiquill stood in front of Bustier, who said something he couldn’t hear. Black ink floated around her before streaming up the quill’s nib. When Sentiquill stepped back, Bustier fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, mumbling incoherent words. So that was how Sentiquill’s power worked. He made inkwells out of people, turned their secrets into ink to fill up his sword, then used it to create barriers and walls or whatever. Kind of stupid, just like his costume design.

This would be _too_ easy.

He froze, an idea creeping up on him. Sentiquill’s power wasn’t very challenging for him and Ladybug, that was true. But… Ladybug wasn’t here yet. And if he took out the Akuma on his own, his Lady would only be here to purify the Akuma and disappear again. He hadn’t spoken with her since their last disastrous patrol.

Slowly, he started to retreat, then broke out running and jumped on the roof. There was no need to rush things. He would wait for Ladybug and use the chance to be around her for as long as possible. There were still a lot of other people ready to sacrifice themselves for Lila, so revealing her lies was no immediate threat. A smile appeared on his face when he spotted something red, just before Ladybug’s yo-yo broke through the window.

He’d been right! Now they could talk about why she’d freaked out at him the last time.

Or… he could wait some more. To make his entrance as dramatic as possible, and to remind her how great he was as her partner.

Chat Noir sighed.

He truly was brilliant, from time to time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chat Noir had his baton at hand, camera opened and zooming in on what was happening. He didn’t want his Lady to get hurt, of course. Just to wait long enough that she truly appreciated his arrival.

“That was quick.”, Sentiquill said with raised eyebrows. “How did you…” His eyes widened. “Of course. Marinette still had her phone, right?”

He sighed and raised his quill as Ladybug swung into the room, planting herself between him and the students.

“You have bigger worries now, Sentiquill.”, the spotted heroine declared, then turned towards his terrified classmates. “You guys! Everybody out of here, and take Alya and Madame Bustier with you!”

The class hurried to comply, and Chat Noir purred with adoration. She was always concerned for others, looking out for everybody. It was so cute! Though he didn’t get why she hadn’t tried to lure Sentiquill outside. The classroom wasn’t ideal for a fight, space was limited and furniture created unnecessary hindrances. What was she thinking?

Sentiquill seemed confused as well, suspiciously taking a step back. Ladybug was known for her impossible traps and plans, it was only natural he’d be on edge.

“Felix”, Ladybug called him surprisingly gentle. Caring even. “Give me the quill. We can end this without a fight.”

Chat scowled. No fighting? Then how was he supposed to impress her? And why was she so sympathetic towards _Felix_ of all people? She’d never talked to Chat like that! So… sweetly. It made his nose wrinkle in jealousy.

“Trying to reason with an Akuma, Ladybug? Unusual approach.”, Sentiquill commented, adopting a fighting stance. “What’s the reason for your sudden change of attitude? Gone pacifist overnight?”

“I know you can’t want this.”, his Lady continued unwavering. Did she know Felix personally? Did she visit him after patrol, now that she had forbidden Chat from accompanying her? His claws dug into the ground and bared his fangs when she continued.

“You’re a thinker.” The admiration in her voice made him sick. “You enjoy outsmarting people, you don’t like resorting to violence. Let me help you, please!”

His breathing hitched. Why was she- Why would- Didn’t she think of _him_ at all?! She couldn’t just go around saying stuff like that! It was far too… _intimate!_

Sentiquill didn’t seem to share Chat’s opinion, instead of flustered, he looked furious.

“ _Help_ me?!”

In the blink of an eye he was moving, slashing his sword and shooting ink at Ladybug. She blocked it with her yo-yo, but the force of the attack hurled her through the window into the yard, where the rest of the class ran into hiding. She landed on her feet, sliding over the ground.

“You didn’t care to help Marinette either!”, Sentiquill roared. “All it would have taken was a single word of you and nobody would have listened to Lila ever again!”

“I know, and I regret this, but-“

“Then _show it!_ ”

Sentiquill followed her, attacked with his blade from every angle. Ladybug could barely keep up with blocking his slashes with the string of her yo-yo.

“Come on, tell them the truth!”, Sentiquill snarled and gave her a shove that sent her against a wall. “Tell them who Lila really is!”

The students leaned out of their hideouts, curious for what was going on despite the danger. Chat stiffened. Surely she wouldn’t… Ladybug knew how important it was to leave Lila in peace, didn’t she? She wouldn’t say anything rash now, would she?

Ladybug got up again, a fearsome scowl on her face.

“You think Marinette cares about that now? She wants her friend back!”

A bitter laugh got over her lips, so untypical for her Chat leaned back a little.

“But fine! I couldn’t like Lila less! She’s a dirty liar, we’re not best friends and I would be more than glad if she left Paris again. Happy now?”

The yard was dead silent. If Lila was still hiding somewhere, Chat couldn’t see her. He was flabbergasted. Had Ladybug just… Was she _insane?!_ Oh _fuck_ , he should have joined the fight when it hadn’t been too late yet. Now his carefully protected, unproblematic school life would be completely out of control!

Sentiquill laughed in disbelief.

“Why, thank you, Ladybug! I didn’t expect you to actually do that for me.”

He smiled, genuinely. If Chat hadn’t still been so rattled, he would have hissed in disgust.

“I appreciate the effort. Alas…”

His face darkened.

“Too little, too late. The damage is done, and I’ll set things right again.”

He raised his sword.

“Let’s see which dark secrets hide behind that little mask of yours.”

He pounced again, ink swirling through the air. Ladybug held her own skillfully, dodging his slices at her sides, dancing around the ink torrents he sent her way and blocking the thrusts of his blade. Before he realized it, Sentiquill was dangerously low on ink. Hectically he looked around for a potential victim and made a run for Rose, who had leaned out of the girl’s bathroom a little too far. Before he could reach her, Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapped around his foot and kept him in place. That’s when she spotted him on the roof.

“Chat Noir!”, she shouted without sparing Chat a second glance, eyes fixed on her opponent. “Finally!”

Not the greeting he had hoped for. Ugh! This whole day was a disaster, nothing went as planned! Couldn’t life go his way just this once?!

“His quill’s ink comes from negativity others carry!”, Ladybug informed him of what he already knew. “You need to get the civilians out of the way!”

That’s all she wanted of him? Not to fight by her side, to protect her from Felix, but to play savior for classmates he already protected from their own carelessness as Adrien? Who would doubtlessly create nothing but chaos now that Lila was exposed? No, he didn’t think so!

Angry, Chat stood on the roof and watched Ladybug. She really was getting arrogant these days, yelling at him to leave her alone and then expecting him to follow her every command. A decision formed in his mind and he crossed his arms. It wouldn’t do any _real_ harm if he left her to deal with this alone, would it? Miraculous Ladybug always cured everyone anyway. So why not teach her a lesson?

“Wonderful morning to you as well, My Lady!”, he hissed sarcastically. “I thought we shouldn’t work together until _absolutely necessary?_ ”

Her face fell. She was still fighting to keep Sentiquill in place, who was hacking at her weapon with his quill. _Revenge truly is sweet._

“Chat, this is not the time to-“

“Exactly!”, he interrupted her smugly. “Now is not the time it’s necessary.”

With a satisfied grin he dropped on his butt, watching cross legged as her grip on Sentiquill loosened and he ripped himself free.

Rose had started to run, abandoning her hideout to escape to Juleka. The taller girl was hiding behind the stairs and hectically waved her girlfriend closer.

But Rose had no chance to outrun an Akuma.

When Sentiquill stabbed the hilt of his quill into her back, her scream was drowned out by Juleka’s.

Chat flinched, but forced himself to stay put. He had to do this, Ladybug _forced_ him to. If she didn’t learn to respect him more now, she’d only harm their teamwork and therefore endangered Paris in the long run.

Yes, Chat Noir was in the right. She’d understand that, eventually.

This occupied with his own righteousness, he didn’t notice his ring beginning to pulse in a green glow, reacting towards its wielder’s deeds. Fused with his chosen, a Kwami could not consciously act on their own. But every one of them could feel if their power was abused, it changed their aura in the fabric of reality itself. The change might not be noticeable to humans, but fellow Kwamis would feel it instantly, just like they had felt it with the very first akuma.

Four thousand meters away, a little green creature snapped out of his slumber and flew to his master, warning him of the danger it sensed. The guardian’s eyes closed in resignation as he stood up, ready to do what was necessary.

They had lost Nooroo.

They could not afford to lose Plagg.

* * *

Ladybug in the meantime was despairing. Juleka had jumped out of hiding to help her girlfriend, who was forced to whimper about being a burden to everyone as Sentiquill dragged her innermost fears to light. If Ladybug tried to save Rose, she’d make herself vulnerable for an attack and Sentiquill had the chance to go after Juleka instead. So she had to make the unfair, horrible choice and intercepted Juleka, stopping her before she could get too close.

“Stay hidden!”, she tried to calm her, “I’ll take care of everything!”

“Rose! ROSE!”, Juleka yelled, not listening. With a groan Ladybug lifted the struggling girl up and ran towards the next classroom in which she found Nathaniel and Mylène, standing protectively over Alya’s and Bustier’s unconscious bodies.

“Take care of her!”, she ordered as she pushed Juleka inside. “Don’t let her out and stay hidden! Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am!”, Nathaniel hurried to assure her. According to his intimidated face, she was sounding harsher than expected. She nodded and closed the door again, turning back to the yard. There was no time to think of a plan, however, because Sentiquill’s ink was already all around her before she could fully face him. At the very last moment she managed to jump up the wall and somersault into safety, milliseconds before the black torrents crashed down on the place she had been a moment ago. She had no time to get to her bearings, Sentiquill’s blade coming at her from left and right.

“Chat!”, she screamed for her partner, desperately trying to avoid getting hit. Rose was laying on the ground a few meters away, drained and crying. How could Chat Noir abandon her like this?! “Stop this nonsense and _help me!”_

The other hero only crossed his arms and pouted.

“I’m not sure if you really mean that. What’s the magic word?”

She was on the brink of tears when Sentiquill started to laugh at her.

“Looks like Marinette isn’t the only one with friends who won’t stand up for her.”, he said almost pitifully as he brought his blade down on her. “You truly have a prick of a partner, Ladybug. My sincere condolences.”

She ducked to escape the blow, only to be kicked in the chest when she came up again. The impact sent her crashing into a wall again, and she had to cough a few times before being able to breathe again. If it hadn’t been for her magically strengthened suit, she would’ve had a few broken ribs.

To her surprise, Sentiquill allowed her a few seconds of calm to turn towards her partn- towards Chat Noir. In a single, fluid motion he thrusted the Quill in his direction, creating a blizzard of ink headed straight for the treacherous cat. He barely had the time to take out one of his batons, which was promptly knocked out of his hand. The metallic clang told Ladybug it landed somewhere on the upper walkway, out of her sight. Chat Noir screamed when the ink hit him and knocked him straight into the nearest chimney. Cursing, he got up and searched for cover as Sentiquill’s attention shifted back to Ladybug.

“See this as my thanks for exposing Lila earlier.”, he stated matter-of-fact and pointed his sword at her. “Now give me your Miraculous!”

Ladybug inhaled and stood up straight.

This was going to be a long day.

-

Sentiquill was vicious. She was still shaken from being thrown into a wall - again! - and without Chat at her side she was quickly loosing ground. Her supposed partner had started to watch from the sidelines again, continuing to ask- no, _demand_ that she apologize and beg for his help. As if she was some kind of stubborn, disobedient pet.

She was all but sobbing in frustration when Sentiquill cornered her at a wall, with no chance of cover.

“Come on, My Lady!”, Chat patronized her like a parent would a toddler. “You’ll only end up hurt if you keep this up. Just say it already!”

She’d never regarded Chat Noir as anything other than a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Right now, however, the feeling that burnt in her lungs was dangerously close to hate.

“Please!”, she swallowed down her pride and fought back tears. “I’m sorry for rejecting you! Please _help me!”_

Sentiquill towered over her, his gleaming blade at her throat. He could hear their conversation, but he couldn’t see from which direction Chat Noir could attack without taking his eyes off of Ladybug - who would use every chance to escape. Behind him on the roof, Chat Noir got up and stretched.

“As you wish, My Lady!”, he beamed smugly and raised his hand. “Cataclysm!”

Sentiquill smiled, just when Chat jumped down on them. Only now she realized he hadn’t been looking at her. The Akuma had watched Chat’s reflection in his blade.

It was too late to warn him. Chat - rash as always - was already descending, his sparking claws aimed at their opponents back. In the last second, Sentiquill moved aside, just when the cataclysmic hand came down on them, not able to stop or avert its course - which now aimed for Ladybug on the floor. He was going to hit her.

She was going to be cataclysmed.

She was going to die, at Chat Noir’s hands.

...She didn’t, of course. But it was close. Chat Noir, eyes wide with terror, had pulled his hand aside just when Ladybug had flinched in fear, missing her head by a hairs breadth. Instead, he touched the ground beneath them.

Ladybug recovered first from the shock, rolling aside and throwing her yo-yo around a chimney to pull her to safety. Chat Noir wasn’t as quick. He was still frozen in place when the ground and part of the wall behind them began to crumble, before breaking through completely. He screamed when he fell into the cellar, and then again when he was hit by debris.

“My jaw!”, she heard out of the newly created hole. Carefully, she inched her way foreword. The ground seemed stable enough now - Chat less so. He was back down on the bottom of the whole, trapped by the bricks and concrete debris that covered him. One piece had hit him right into the face, effectively breaking his jaw.

He was yelling and wailing, unable to move beneath all this debris. If it hadn’t been for his suit, he would be dead now, no doubt about it. His ring gave a weak blink and made peeping sounds. Time was running out!

“Take his Miraculous!”, she could hear Hawkmoth’s voice and turned around to see Sentiquill standing over the hole as well, a violet butterfly outline in front of his face. He shrugged.

“That one’s out of commission, he’s not going anywhere. Let him suffer a bit.”

His blood red eyes fixated her.

“For now, I’ll take care of the bug first.”

She had no chance. He was faster than her, and her yo-yo was a limited defense against a sword. Without any hope of back up she was as good as defeated. Still. When he finally hit her with his nib, she was surprised anyway - for a second, at least. Then, her mind and body went numb.

”Gotcha!”, Sentiquill mocked her with her own catchphrase. “Now, show us how perfect Paris’ hero truly is!”

The sensation was… terrifying. Control of her body was stolen from her as his power rummaged through her mind, finding all her dark, hidden places and tearing them out of her.

“I… I am scared… that I’m alone.”, she pressed out between clenched teeth, trying to fight his spell.

In vain.

“That I have to carry all this responsibility alone a-and mess up. I’ll disappoint everyone.”

She closed her eyes as darkness rose around her, feeding into Sentiquill’s weapon. He scoffed, before giving her a malicious smirk.

“Oh, but you already have.”, his painfully familiar voice dictated. The words seeped into her mind, trying to take root. She couldn’t let that happen, she knew it was a trick. The people he drained sank into a despair of his making, it was just Hawkmoth’s magic!

“You currently are, and you won’t stop being a single great disappointment.”, he finished, breaking through her mental defenses. She flinched, realizing he was right. She… had lost. She had been abandoned by her partner, her best friend was fighting her and she was… too weak to save him. _Useless_.

”You had your fun, Sentiquill.”, Hawkmoth’s voice commented. “Now take her miraculous.”

His champion nodded, but didn’t seem as if he had quite enough yet.

”Anything else you want to fail at?”, he asked her gleefully. “Keeping your identity secret, for example?” He laughed when she lowered her head.

“Come on, tell us who you really are, beneath all that false glamor!”

“I’m…”, her voice began, part of her still trying to resist. “I-I am… Ma-“

A loud clang startled her and Sentiquill’s sword was knocked out of his hand by a flash of silver. He jumped back in surprise and looked at the object that had hit him: a silver staff, clearly belonging to a certain Cat. But Chat was buried beneath tons of debris! Who had…?

She looked around and her eyes, blurry with unshed tears, focused on a splotch of yellow on the metal walkway. Was that… Chloé?

“Hey, Leanne!”, the reckless girl yelled and flung her hair over her shoulder. “Stop being such an obnoxious bastard and get away from the Lady!”

She grinned, propping her chin up on one hand and giving him her most judgmental glare.

“You’re acting _utterly_ ridiculous.”

An angry snarl came from Sentiquill as he picked up his sword and jumped up to the walkway, cornering her. Chloé didn’t even look at him, instead leaned over the handrail to wave at her in excitement.

“Hey, Ladybug”, she greeted without a care in the world. “It’s me, Chloé! Did you see that throw?! Just _miraculous_ , wasn’t it?”

Sentiquill towered behind her like an angry bull, but she only spared him an annoyed glance.

“Oh shoo, get away from me with that ugly hat! Who designed your outfit?! It looks like a toddler made it!”

The violet outline returned to his face.

“Stab her, now!”, Hawkmoth shrieked, having temporarily forgotten about Ladybug. Not that it was of much use to her. She was beaten and on the ground. There was no way she’d get up now. She was a failure, a lost cause.

And so she could only watch as Sentiquill raised his sword and hit Chloé with the nib of the hilt.

“If that isn’t a whole lot of dark thoughts you have. Care to share them, Bourgeois?”

Chloé contorted her face in pain, but didn’t flinch when the inky swirls rose around her.

“I don’t know how to act around the others, after all that I’ve done.”, she admitted openly, with no sign of being forced to. “I don’t want to disappoint Ladybug, and I certainly don’t want to become like my mom. But I can’t apologize either, I don’t know how. And I hate feeling vulnerable like that; to be at the mercy of other’s judgement.”

Sentiquill scoffed, ready to fill her with his poisonous words as he had with Ladybug.

“It’s in vain, Chloé, and you know it. You already are just as horrible and worthless as your mother, and Ladybug is fully aware of that. That’s why she took away your Miraculous for good.”

Ladybug knows what came next; she was experiencing it herself, after all. The doubt, the pain, the horrible knowledge to be useless.

But Chloé surprised her. Instead of crumbling under his scorching glare, she looked him straight in the eye, chin up and back straightened.

“I don’t believe you.”, she declared confidently. “I know my worth. You’ve all already seen me at my worst, and I’ve dealt with Hawkmoth and Mayura at the same day. Your ridiculous power doesn’t impress me, _Felix_.”

Sentiquill let go of her, visibly taken aback. It took him a moment before he could collect himself.

“Pah.”, he played her resistance off. “Your confidence is admirable, for someone this…”

He trailed off. His gaze had wandered behind Chloé and downwards, where Marinette’s earlier ink prison stood. Ladybug gulped. Now that he was on the walkway, in an elevated position, he could look right inside the cylindrical cell.

“Empty…”, he whispered, his hands clenching to fists. Then he pounced, landing right on the walls to check every angle. “Empty! _Where is she?_ Where is Marinette?!”

He looked around, eyes rabid with fury, searching for the rest of the class.

“Who of you took her?! TELL ME!”

Ladybug flinched as she watched him slice the prison into shards of dried ink, his angry roar echoing off the walls of the yard.

“Don’t get distracted!”, Hawkmoth tried to command. “Give me Ladybug’s Miraculous, now!”

“ _Shut up!_ Where is Marinette?!”, Sentiquill yelled back, his sword hacking at bare stones now. He caught sight of Nino, hidden beneath the stairs, who was filming everything with his phone. He growled and stomped towards him, but before he could even take two steps, a flash of purple covered his hand and he screamed in pain. What had happened? Was Hawkmoth punishing him?

She didn’t have time to ponder. In the meantime, Chloé had managed to run down the stairs and shout orders at the rest of the class, before dashing over to Ladybug. The fallen heroine groaned in pain when she was picked up and pulled to the side of the yard.

“Come on, Ladybug!”, Chloé muttered, panting under the weight of her idol. “You gotta kick his ass! Get up already!”

Ladybug closed her eyes, resigned.

“I can’t.”, she whispered. “I’m sorry! I’ve disappointed you. I… can’t.”

Chloé pouted, hands on her hips.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course you can!”

She shook her head. _Useless, worthless, abandoned._

“Okay, I’ll definitely feel bad about this later.”, Chloé sighed. Then she slapped her - _hard!_

“Ow!”, she yelled and sat up straight. “What the-“

”Stop the nonsense right there, Ladybug! Look at me, I’m still on my feet as well. If I can fight him, you can do it too!”

”But…”, she protested, still halfway under the spell. “I failed! I’m alone and… I failed.”

Exasperated, Chloé rolled her eyes.

“You haven’t failed yet, and you’re not alone. Look!”

She gestured at the yard, where her classmates had come out of hiding. Some were armed with brooms or mops, Markov flew around clutching a wrench twice his size while Max was carrying an unconscious Rose to safety. Kim had Alix on his shoulders, who held a spray can in each hand and looked ready to bite her way through to Sentiquill. Next to them was Nino, rotating his headphones like a lasso - or like her yo-yo! And was that a knife in Sabrina’s hand?! Where had that come from?!

Chloé flipped back her ponytail, obviously proud.

“We’re all with you. Now get up or my knees will get dusty.”

Ladybug smiled as the last bit of darkness faded from her. It felt like breathing after being underwater for too long.

“We can’t have that, now, can we?”, she chuckled and stood up. “Thanks, Chloé. You did great!”

The blonde blushed and swatted her hand through the air.

“A-alright, alright, I know I’m awesome. Do your thing!”

She didn’t have to ask twice. Now that she was free of Sentiquill’s influence, he would get his ass handed to him on a silver platter!

“Lucky Charm!”, Ladybug yelled and threw her yo-yo, only to catch a long, rectangular box.

“Aluminum foil?”, she wondered when she opened it. How would that help her?

She looked around. Her eyes fell on Ivan and Kim, on Alix’ skaters, then on a table next to the hole Chat Noirs cataclysm had caused. It was missing two legs thanks to the crumbled wall, but maybe…? She looked to the other side, then to Chloé in front of her.

Handrail. Nino’s phone case. Sunlight. Sabrina on the walkway. Quill. Chloé’s sunglasses. Aluminum foil!

“Yes!”, she cheered, then pulled Chloé closer. “I need your help! And your sunglasses!”

The blonde all but sparked with excitement.

“Aye, Aye, Ladybug!”

-

“Sentiquill!”, Ladybug called her opponent, who had only recently recovered from Hawkmoth’s punishment. Since then, he’d been busy defending himself from all kinds of objects that were hurled at him from a safe distance. Whenever he tried to attack one of the students, the others would step in with even more things to throw. They were no match for his sword, of course - it simply sliced through the stones and metals with ease - but it had slowed him down, irritated him. Now however, her preparations were complete. It was time to bring Sentiquill down and get her Felix back!

“Time to end this!”

“Finally something we can agree on!”, he snapped back, quill at the ready. She smiled grimly and put on the sunglasses, then went in for the attack. She was lighter on her feet, this time, her steps elevated by the knowledge her friends had her back. She dove underneath the first blow and jabbed at his face, but he dodged and jumped back a little. They danced around each other in a dangerous game of a fight, a competition to see who would show weakness first. He didn’t notice she was maneuvering him closer and closer to the stairway.

“Now!”, she gave the signal when she had him where she wanted. Sabrina nodded and raised her hand, Nino’s phone case in her hand. It was wrapped in Aluminum foil and reflected the sun like a mirror, blinding the fighters below. Well, one of them, at least. Chloé’s sunglasses allowed Ladybug to get the upper hand and she dealt a rapid series of blows and kicks to his torso. Enraged, Sentiquill blindly slashed in the direction of Sabrina, shooting ink at her. A grave mistake! Chloé pulled her friend out of the way in time, and now Sentiquill had left his sword hand wide open. With all her weight Ladybug threw herself against him and hurled him forwards, until his sword slipped between two bars of the stair’s handrail.

“What the-“, Sentiquill begun but never finished. He had caught sight of his impeding doom in form of three students and a table with roller blades.

“Here I come!”, Alix announced from on top of the table, which had its two remaining front legs tugged in her skates. Behind her, Ivan and Kim high-fived before giving the improvised battering ram a strong shove. It scooted down the stairs towards the exposed broadside of the Akuma’s quill.

“Razzle Dazzle!”, Alix cheered when the table crashed into the metal, shattering it in two.

Sentiquill sank to the ground as his power was drained from him and the corrupted butterfly broke free of his quill’s shards. Triumphant, Ladybug opened her yo-yo.

“Enough evil doing for you today, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!”

She spun around herself to gather momentum, then threw her yo-yo and let it snap shut around the troublesome akuma.

“Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly.”

Relieved, she released the purified butterfly into the sky, then she held her hand out towards Nino. Sabrina had returned his phone to him, and now he happily removed the Aluminum wrap from its case.

“That was a close one, dudette!”

She sighed and weighed the balled foil in her hand.

“It really was. Miraculous Ladybug!”

Pink and red lights flashed over the sky, then swirled around the school. Broken doors and windows repaired themselves, ink stains vanished from the walls. The hole in the ground was closed by the Cure as well, just like the adjacent wall. The door towards the other classroom opened and Nathaniel and Mylène came out, followed by a cured Alya and their teacher. Juleka flung her arms around Rose’s neck, who nearly cried into her black shirt. Everyone was unharmed again. Well… almost everyone.

Ladybug stepped next to Sentiquill the moment the purple smoke around him faded, turning him back into Felix.

“What… What happened?”, he asked confused, holding his head. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. “Where’s Marinette?!”

“Don’t worry.”, she calmed him, hiding her euphoria at having him back behind a soothing smile. “She’s alright. How are you feeling?”

He blinked, looking at the repaired pen in his hand.

“I’m… fine, I think. Why does Sabrina have a knife?”

Ladybug’s smile turned forced.

“I‘m afraid to ask, if I’m being honest.”

* * *

A floor further down, Adrien beat the dust out of his clothes and rubbed his freshly healed jaw. Miraculous Ladybug had closed the gaping hole above his head only seconds before his transformation ran out, keeping his identity a secret once again. That aside, this akuma attack had been a single disaster.

“I can’t believe it”, he muttered. “She just left me lying down here! I was hurt and bleeding, and Ladybug doesn’t even come to look after me.”

He groaned.

“This day is a catastrophe! I almost had her admitting she needs me, and then everything went south! That stunt with my Cataclysm? Lord, that was so embarrassing! A rookie mistake; I was looking like an idiot. Do you think she’s still mad at me, Plagg?”

Only silence answered him and he turned to search for his Kwami.

“Plagg?”

The tiny creature floated motionless in front of him, eyes hard as granit and his face absolutely expressionless. Adrien shrank under his burning gaze.

“Look, I know I should have intervened earlier.”, he tried to appease him. Plagg’s expression was creeping him out. “But I already got my punishment, didn’t I? Ladybug exposed Lila, and now school is going to be terrible. Lesson learned.”

His Kwami was still silent. Slowly Adrien started to get nervous. Sweat was forming on his forehead and he was going for a shifting of blame before he fully realized it.

“It’s not like it was all my fault, you know?”, he desperately tried to fill the quietness. “If Ladybug hadn’t slapped me the last time, we wouldn’t have gotten into this mess!”

His words sounded eerily close to what he’d said about Marinette earlier, he noticed.

“I just wanted her to learn how to treat her partner better! I’ll be nicer next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.”, a commanding voice behind him declared. “And you are in no position to teach Ladybug a single thing.”

Adrien whirled around, raising his hand.

“Claws out!”, he yelled before remembering Plagg hadn’t eaten yet. There would be no transformation any time soon. Realizing his defenselessness, he swallowed and looked at the figure that had ambushed him. As if on cue, it stepped out of the shadows, revealing…

“Master Fu?”

Adrien almost fainted in relieve.

“Oh god, you gave me the scare of my life! What’s the matter? Any new potions to deliver?”

The guardian didn’t blink. Instead he raised his hand, expectantly.

“You have forsaken your partner. You have willfully sacrificed a civilian in order to punish Ladybug. You have abused your powers by choosing inaction for the sake of revenge.”

Adrien gulped when Fu came closer.

“I cannot risk Ladybugs safety anymore. Give me your Miraculous, boy.”

“What?!”, he spluttered, covering the ring with his other hand. “No! You don’t even know the whole story, it was nothing like that!”

Fu’s eyes narrowed.

“I won’t ask again.”

“But I _am_ Chat Noir! Ladybug and I are meant to be togeth- to be a team! You can’t take that from us!”

He searched for his Kwami, desperate.

“Tell him, Plagg! I was just helping Ladybug grow to be the bigger person! It’s not like there’s any permanent damage anyway.”

The cat Kwami closed his eyes and breathed out. When he opened them again, there was no compassion in them.

“I’m sorry, Kiddo.”

Adrien had no time to react. Fu’s cane had jabbed at him out of nothing, swatting his hand into the air. His ring slipped of his finger and was caught on the wooden staff, just when Plagg began to blur and merge with it again.

Adrien stumbled back in shock, before fury took control of him. How _dare_ he?!

“No!”

With a battle cry he went after Fu, fists clenched and ready to get his ring back by any means necessary.

He was taller than Fu, younger and quicker. The senile guardian wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

“Shelter!”, a voice to his right exclaimed and a green, solid barrier slammed into his side. Adrien yelped when he was thrown against a pipe and fell to the ground, breath knocked out of his lungs. He panted for air and looked up.

A tiny green creature floated next to Fu, hands raised to summon what he knew as Carapace’s superpower. Wayzz, the turtle Kwami, Plagg had mentioned once.

Adrien’s eyes widened. He might’ve had a chance to win against Fu, but a Kwami was another topic. Without his Miraculous, he stood no chance.

“Please!”, he resorted to begging, tears welling up in his eyes. “I need it! There’s nothing I can do as Adrien, I’ll be trapped at home forever! What will Ladybug be without me?”

Fu turned his back on him without hesitation, walking towards the stairs.

“Better off, I hope.”, he retorted coldly. “I regret your situation, but I can’t afford to waste Plagg’s powers on someone out of _pity_.”

He stopped.

“Adrien Agreste, you were granted the Miraculous of Destruction, a great honor. But you abused this privilege for selfish gains and tormented the one you were meant to protect. You will never again be worthy of its powers.”

He sighed when Adrien let out a helpless sob.

“I hope you can grow beyond what you are now, I really do. But until then… Farewell.”

With that, he disappeared into the shadows of the cellar, leaving Adrien behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Lila knew the situation was getting out of hand, even before she heard Ladybug reveal that they weren’t friends. At this point, she had already escaped the school and hidden outside, where she was in no danger to be seen by Sentiquill. 

“Stupid Ladybug!”, she muttered as she walked home, not bothering to check up on the others or return to school. Even after she saw the Miraculous Cure flash through the sky, her pace didn’t slow. She needed time to think of a fitting lie, and the fallout of today’s akuma would be enough to deal with tomorrow. Ugh, she _hated_ Paris! You could never know what happened next, never plan ahead!

She groaned.

To be fair, the akuma attack was actually kind of convenient this time. It gave her a chance to check up on her looks at home, prepare for the meeting this afternoon. There was no second chance for the first impression, after all!

So when she entered the TV1 tower and flashed the employee ID she’d stolen from Mireille, she looked as professional as she could get.

René Bordeaux’s office was easy to find. His name was written on the door in bright, red letters and the voice that yelled into a phone on the other side was iconic. With a confident smile, she knocked on the door. The voice fell silent, then yelled into the phone once more before hanging up. Angry footsteps advanced and the door was flung open. 

“What is it?!”, a middle-aged man shouted. Lila scanned him quickly. Carefully styled, blond-dyed hair. There was a hint of grey in his roots, something he obviously meant to hide. Scared of aging probably.

His suit looked brand new, but was a little too short on the ankles, she noticed and drew her conclusions: He valued luxury and tried to intimidate with pricy clothes, but didn’t actually know a lot about fashion and likely bought whatever looked the most expensive. He had _sideburns_ , for God’s sake. 60’s nostalgia? Probably wanted to go back to “the good old days” his dad had talked about wistfully when he was young. A Control freak, judging by the meticulously organized room behind him, and he was single given the lacking photos of a girlfriend on his desk. Or photos of anything other than himself in general. There was a wedding ring on his finger, even though Lila’s research had brought up his disastrous divorce of Evelyn Leanne, and that he hadn’t married since. His lack of reminders of Leanne in the office - reference to the photos - made her doubt he harbored any romantic sentiment for her. He was only bitter about being shunned, and about losing a perfect trophy family. Likely hadn’t accepted the divorce. 

All these deductions only took her seconds to complete, René Bordeaux was an open book.

Her smile widened. So much potential!

“Oh, my apologies.”, she said sweetly. “I was looking for René Bordeaux, but if he’s not here yet-“

“ _I’m_ René Bordeaux! Why do you think would I be in this office, otherwise?!”

She gasped in false shock.

“ _You?_ But you look so young!”

The man blinked, thrown off his rhythm. His anger deflated and his raised hand dropped to his side.

“I… I _guess!_ ”

He caught himself and crossed his arms.

“Well, you have a point. But I hear that a lot, young Lady, so what do you want?”

Perfect.

“I am Lila Rossi.”, she introduced herself. “I called you yesterday, about the Journalism Junior contest you produce. A great idea, by the way.”

“Ah, yes, of course. What was that about again?”

Time to get bolder.

“May I come inside?”, she crooned. “This shouldn’t be discussed so out in the open. Wouldn’t want the public to hear of it.”

Now she had his attention. Bordeaux had made his money as a populist and paparazzi, a reporter known for his scandalous articles. He’d lost his job after the lawsuits last year, but his new position as chief editor of TV1 didn’t mean he had lost his lurid hunger for sensations - especially if he was the first one to know.

He huffed, but stepped back to let her in. The view out of the window front was fantastic, but she wasn’t here to marvel at the city. So she came straight to the point.

“I am a great fan of you work!”, she lied. “Especially your article after the Leanne-Agreste Show Disaster. Your concern about your son’s well being was very inspiring for me. I wish I had a father like that.”

She was _glad_ she didn’t have a father like that, but Bordeaux didn’t need to know that. His brows furrowed in confusion.

“Am I supposed to be flattered?”, he grumbled, but his chest visibly swoll with pride. “What does this have to do with the contest?”

Her shoulders dropped in concern. 

“Monsieur Bordeaux, I don’t know how to tell you this, but… See, Felix is in my class, and I am very concerned about him. I wanted to do my report on him, but what I found during my research worries me.”

 _He’s a control freak_ , she remembered, _and he has no real sentiment towards his family. He only cares about reputations._

“He’s surrounding himself with all the wrong people, and when I - as the class representative - wanted to warn his mother, she brushed me off as if she didn’t care at all.”

Bordeaux tried to hide his interest, but there was a spark of hunger in his eyes. He was sensing a chance.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. See, our class is very… diverse.” 

If he leaned to right side of politics, the word would repulse him.

“There’s people like Felix, Adrien Agreste, the mayor’s daughter or me in our class, who are well educated and come from the right families. But there are also… less fortunate people. Like Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng for example, who has great influence over your son.”

He flinched at the double-name, just as expected. His face had turned sour.

“What are you saying?”

“I say, Felix needs you.”, she catered to his ego. “He has no father figure, no role model. His mother lets him do whatever he wants, not caring about his future or who might take advantage of him. He has an unhealthy amount of freedoms, and just this morning, he fell victim to Hawkmoth!”

Bordeaux’s hands twitched and his eyes widened.

“An akuma was after _my_ son?! Who was it? I need names!”

“Oh no, he was akumatized himself.”, she informed him smugly. He muttered something about bad publicity, then looked up again.

“What was the reason? His mother? He’s ridiculously devoted to her.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know.”, she lied. “He was alone with Dupain-Cheng when it happened.”

She sighed, then put enough urgency in her voice to make even herself cringe.

“He _really_ needs someone who knows what’s best for him, who can look out for him and will set him limits. He needs _you!_ ”

Bordeaux scoffed and paced through his office.

“Do you think I didn’t try to save this family?! Evelyn won’t let me near them anymore, and Felix would rather live like a pauper before going against her.”

Lila smiled.

“I know.”

Her schemes were finally going somewhere.

“But I might have a solution for you.”

* * *

When Adrien came to school the next day, he felt numb. There was no Plagg at his side, no ring on his finger, no sense of freedom in his chest as he walked up to the entrance. Everything felt hollow. How could everyone be this carefree when his entire world had been uprooted yesterday? Didn’t they feel the shift in the air, the tension in the room? Chat Noir had vanished, yet nobody seemed to mind.

“Dude, there you are!”, Nino greeted him from a bench at side, surrounded by his classmates. “We were worried sick about you, yesterday! Did you see the Akuma Attack? We were all working with Ladybug, it was so cool!”

Adrien flinched, before stomping over to them.

“Really?”, he asked, trying to suppress his fury. “That sounds awesome! I was busy looking for Chat Noir, in case you wanted to know! So he could get back to protecting Ladybug.”

If Nino noticed how passive-aggressive he sounded, he only shrugged.

“Man, didn’t you hear? It was all over the news last night.”

Adrien frowned in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Yeah!”, Alix chimed in. “Chat Noir is cancelled!”

His blood ran cold. Did they… did they _know_ he had lost his ring?!

“Look at this.”, Alya demanded and showed him her phone, playing a video on the Ladyblog. “Nino filmed this, since I was taken out.”

His eyes widened when he recognized the scenery. It was filmed from under the stairs, but Sentiquill and Ladybug were perfectly clear to see. His Lady held the Akuma in place with her yo-yo, ordering Chat to help. Alya was snorting with anger when the hero refused, leaving Rose at Sentiquill’s mercy.

“Can you believe it?!”, she seethed when the camera panned to Ladybug’s pained face, who apologized for rejecting him before asking for his help again. “He made her _beg!_ He let Rose be drained for ink, just so he could force her into his stupid power play! And her apology?”

She scoffed.

“I can’t believe he would ask that of her! As if she owed him anything for rejecting him!”

“Don’t forget the part where he almost killed Ladybug!”, Chloé spoke up. “If I ever see his ugly ass face again, I won’t need a Miraculous to rip him apart.”

“But,” Adrien stammered, “We don’t know the whole story! Maybe he had a valid reason to-“

Chloé laughed and pinched his cheek.

“Oh, silly Adrikins. I always forget how little experience you have with people.”

Kim nodded.

“Yeah, if you get rejected, no matter how, you gotta accept it. Doesn’t mean you gotta take any shit” - he glared at Chloé, who had the decency to look ashamed - “But you sure have no right to pressure her into anything. And demanding an apology for saying no?”

He clicked his tongue.

“That guy definitely wasn’t present for Mendeleiev‘s lesson on consent.”

“He abandoned Rose.”, Juleka murmured from the background, holding her unusually quiet girlfriend’s hand. “I’ll never forgive him for that.”

Adrien gulped.

“Well, Miraculous Ladybug always undoes every harm, right?”

“ _Cut it_ , Adrien!”, Alya snarled at him all of a sudden. Everyone fell silent. The reporter blinked, then leaned back a little to regain control of herself.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”, she mumbled, staring at nothing. “What it _felt_ like. Just because Ladybug can cure everyone doesn’t mean she can _undo_ what happened to us.”

Nino put his arm around her and she relaxed a little. When she looked at Adrien again, she was as composed as always.

“I’ve never been more terrified than yesterday.”, she stated firmly. “And it was even worse for Rose, judging by how much ink Sentiquill got out of her. Chat could have spared her that, but he _chose_ not to. To him, each of us was less important than getting back at Ladybug. Just for not catering to his whims.”

She shook her head.

“If Ladybug doesn’t kick his ass, Rena Rouge will.”

“Uh, I literally said it first.”, Chloé complained. “Tell Fox girl to stand in line, Queen Bee is the one that’s going to kick that mangy cat into orbit!”

As the others broke out in a fight of who would have the best chance to beat up Chat Noir - Sabrina stood eerily still in the corner, saying something about a knife and Chat’s eyes - Adrien slipped out of the yard. It felt like the entire universe was against him! Everything came crashing down around him, no one took his side anymore-

“Adrien?”, a voice behind him asked and he turned around to see Lila. “Are you alright?”

He swallowed down his feelings.

“Yeah”, he croaked. “Just worried. Ladybug told everyone about you, classes are going to be… tense.”

He sighed. He might not be Chat Noir right now, but he was still Adrien Agreste, Bustier’s sunshine boy. He had to keep the peace as far as possible.

“You need to come clean.”, he suggested. “Apologize and tell them the truth about everything, then maybe, this will blow over soon.”

And maybe Marinette would be his friend again. This whole Lila-mess had only harmed them all, it was time to set things right.

Lila nodded.

“Of course, you are so right.”

She smiled weakly.

“I know I never told you this, but you are a great friend. Thank you for protecting me as long as you could. I really wish people would listen to you more, you’re so thoughtful!”

He looked up.

“You think so?”

She nodded, patting his shoulders.

“They can’t see it, but I do.”, she assured him. “You do so much for your friends. You prevent them from harming themselves, from destroying the harmonic atmosphere. They can be grateful to call you their friend.”

He blushed a bit, flattered. And relieved. Finally someone that appreciated all his hard work!

Lila sighed and walked towards the yard.

“I’m really sorry you’ll be dragged into this mess, Adrien.”

He stiffened. _Wait, what?_

“What do you mean?”

She stopped to look at him, surprised.

“Well, if I tell them the truth about everything, I’ll have to tell them you knew everything from the start. You and I know it was only for their own good that you didn’t expose me, but _they_ … You’ll be pulled into this inevitably. Things will likely be horrible for you for a while, maybe you’ll even lose some friends. Nino, Alya, Chloé… I don’t think they’ll understand you were doing the right thing.”

His mind was running wild. _No!_ He already had them badmouthing Chat Noir in front of him, he wouldn’t be able to bear it if they hated him as Adrien too!

“Lila, wait!”, he called when she moved to walk on. “Maybe… Maybe there’s another way. To keep everyone calm. We can think of something, I’ll help you!”

She smiled.

“You would do that for me? You’re so sweet.”

Her eyes glistened eagerly.

“I think I already have an idea.”

* * *

“How are you feeling?”, Felix asked her. They stood in front of the classroom, hesitating to go inside. But Marinette had enough of fearing confrontation. Chat, Adrien, Lila, all of them were people she didn’t want to run from anymore. It was time to walk her way and hope that her friends would have her back. But she was through with waiting for problems to resolve on their own. 

“Well enough.”, she replied. “And you?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t remember much of what happened, and I generally don’t care what others think of me. But…”

He sighed.

“I did hurt people. Not consciously, but it still happened because of me.”

Marinette couldn’t say anything against that, so she simply took his hand. Whether for his comfort or her own, she didn’t know.

“Come on.”, she said. “I’m sure they’ll understand, and… It’s not like Lila will be a problem anymore, at least! So let’s get this over with.”

With that, she opened the door and walked inside. Only to see Lila surrounded by their classmates.

“Marinette!”, she called. “Just in time. I was just telling everyone how Ladybug saved me again, yesterday.”

Marinette felt her eyes twitch.

“Ladybug- You- I-“, she pressed out, wanting to throttle her. How was it possible that she just sat here as if nothing happened?! Things were supposed to be _different_ now!

Felix nudged her hand and she looked up to him. He nodded at the rest of the class with his chin, and her eyes followed his gesture. They weren’t hanging on her every word as she had feared. No, Chloé wasn’t even listening, filing her nails with an occasional roll of her eyes. Alya sat next to an angry Nino, arms crossed. Juleka’s eyes were shooting daggers at Lila.

All in all, the class looked suspicious. Not enthralled and excited, but almost annoyed. An improvement!

“Ya better hurry to give us a damn good explanation, girl!”, Alya growled. “Because I have Lb’s statement on video, and I won’t hesitate to post it online!”

Lila gave her a surprised glance.

“What are you talking about? Did I do something wrong?”

Nino glowered at her.

“That’s a damn bold question, Lie-la! Ladybug told us everything.”

His girlfriend raised her phone, playing Ladybug’s fight against Sentiquill. 

“But fine!”, Marinette heard her alter ego shout. “If it makes you happy!” Then she started to rant about Lila, who looked suspiciously calm.

“Well”, she shrugged when the sequence was over, “she really went all out, didn’t she?”

“What do you mean?”

Lila chuckled.

“I mean, just look at her face! So disdainful, so authentic! A great actress, really!”

Alya faltered a bit.

“Actress?”

“Of course!”, she laughed. “Ladybug was obviously trying to placate Sentiquill, as we all know Felix doesn’t like me since our little misunderstanding. A bummer it didn’t work, but I guess she isn’t perfect either.”

She sighed and straightened herself.

“Ladybug told me to flee, since the Akuma was after me specifically. I would have stayed with you otherwise, and helped to defend you against Sentiquill. But she knew if I was nearby, he’d go after me and then Ladybug would be distracted. She cares so much about me, her worry for my wellbeing would have interfered with her ability to think straight.”

Alya frowned. 

“How do we know this isn’t another lie? It’s your word against Ladybug’s, and you haven’t proven anything!”

Pondering, Lila tapped her finger against her chin.

“Hm, let’s see… Adrien! You saw us; you can be my witness, right?”

Everybody turned around and Marinette’s eyes widened. Adrien stood at the window, looking weary but determined. Surely he wouldn’t… He had covered for Lila before, true, but to _lie_ on her behalf…

Her hopes sunk when he avoided eye contact with her.

“It’s true.”, he stated flatly. “I saw them talk after the battle. Ladybug…” He gulped. “Ladybug apologized for saying all these things, but it was only to protect her.”

“That’s not true!”, Marinette howled furiously. “What are you even saying, Adrien?!”

He looked away, pouting.

“Stop shouting at me. It’s the truth! I saw them when I was on my way… on my way-“

“-to accompany me to Jagged Stone!”, Lila finished for him, a smug look on her face. “I invited him along because he was so rattled after the akuma attack. To cheer him up! Jagged is the best when it comes to lighten the mood, right, Adrien?”

“Uh… yeah!”, the blond agreed hesitantly, obviously confused. “Totally! I, er, can confirm.”

Marinette’s eyes burned into his spineless figure, seething with rage. This had been _his chance_. For someone that preferred inactivity when it came to his friends, he was all too quick to stand up for a liar. 

“So… it was all true?”, Alya dared to hope. “You really are Ladybug’s friend, and you know Jagged Stone?”

“Don’t forget Prince Ali, but yes. I’d never lie to you, Alya!”, Lila reassured. “Everything I said is true.”

Felix took a step forward, opening his mouth to protest, but Marinette put her hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Don’t.”, she whispered, forcibly cooling down her anger to a simmering hatred. “They win this round.”

Everything Felix could say now would only further Lila’s victim role, and they had no proof right now. It would be a waste of time.

Felix clenched his teeth, but nodded. To their surprise, the others weren’t done yet.

“I don’t believe you.”, Juleka mumbled and Lila’s face fell. 

“ _What_ did you just say?”

“I said, I don’t _believe_ you!”, the goth shouted, startling everyone. Rose was clutching her hand like a lifeline as her girlfriend looked up, tears in her eyes. “When Sentiquill went after Rose, Ladybug didn’t hesitate to do the logical thing and save me first, even if that meant making herself vulnerable. I know she cares about Rose, about _all of us_ , but when push came to shove, she was still able to think tactical. God knows I didn’t like her decision, but it was what saved both of us.”

Lila narrowed her eyes.

“Juleka, you sound like you _wanted_ her to sacrifice Rose! Do you really care so little about-“

“Shut up!”, Rose cried out. Marinette wasn’t sure she had ever seen her this upset. “That’s not what she meant, and you know it!”

“Are you two calling me a liar?”

Juleka shot her a glare.

“I’m saying that I trust Ladybug. She’s able to do her job, no matter the circumstances and who might be at stake. She cares about all of us and doesn’t play favorites. If your word’s against hers, we know where we’ll stand.”

She nudged Rose, who nodded. Together they walked towards the door, but stopped when they passed Marinette and Felix.

“I don’t blame you for anything.”, Rose murmured to him so that only they could hear it. “I know what it feels like to be controlled like that. To be forced to hurt people you care about. We’re all used to it by now, you’re not alone.”

Then they walked out.

The class only recovered slowly. Many regarded Lila with distrust, most were unsure. Even Alya, who was only too desperate to believe Lila, had her doubts.

Felix gave her an encouraging smile.

“Looks like things are in motion.”

Marinette nodded, tearing her gaze from Adrien.

“I think it’s time to move on as well.”, she confessed. “To leave old burdens behind.”

She thought of Chat Noir.

“To make a clear cut.”

* * *

Marinette was busy this afternoon. 

Doing homework. 

Changing her computer’s background. 

Putting the finishing touch on the cravat she designed for Felix. 

Feeding Tikki the macarons she’d made for Adrien. 

Preparing an outline for her report. 

Ripping Adrien’s pictures off her wall. 

Playing video games with her parents. 

Taking the chest with her gifts for Adrien to Prince Ali’s charity for sick children. 

Calling Felix. 

Clearing her calendar of Adrien’s appointments. 

Crying a bit. 

Calling Felix again. 

Feeling better.

When it was evening, she finally ran out of things to do. And that meant, she had nothing to distract her from her own thoughts. That wouldn’t do.

“I’m going out for a walk!”, she told her parents as she bounced down the stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet.

“Be careful!”, her mother replied and waved. “And be back before dinner!”

“Don’t you want to take something to eat with you? Or a jacket? Or-“

“Tom.”

“Oh, right. Uh, have fun!”

Marinette chuckled at her parents difference. She’d always wanted to be in a relationship like theirs: one of mutual respect, but with room for silliness and fun. To have someone that was so different from her, but shared enough of her passions and values to match. A partnership of equals, that wouldn’t waver or fade when things got difficult. Someone who inspired her to grow. Someone who wasn’t afraid to learn from her as well.

She had thought that was Adrien. Part of her might even have considered Chat Noir - the yin yang symbolic hadn’t gone unnoticed by her. But her mother had explained her for what the Taijitu truly stood: not an eternal battle of opposites, but the harmonic completion of two contrasts, the ever changing nature of the world. Chat Noir wasn’t someone who completed her, and neither was Adrien. They had only brought her misery when they should have supported her.

She sighed as she walked through the park, the half moon rising above her. Black and white.

Her mother had often used the Taiji symbol to comfort her when she’d had one of her streaks of bad luck. _It’s natural to have a hard time once in a while_ , she’d said. _But see? The darkness recedes eventually and makes room for the light. It’s a circuit, and soon things will get better for you as well. Until then? Just search for the tiny white dot. The beacon in the darkness, it’s there!_

Marinette leaned her head back, watching the darkening sky.

The light in her darkness? That was Felix. The only constant support she had these days. The one whose mere presence cheered her up, gave her the strength to keep going. It was so weird, now that she thought about it. He was so… harsh. Like a bright fire that could blind and burn mercilessly, but somehow drew her in like a moth to his flame. Like the sun, that could bring people’s worst flaws to daylight, or illuminate strengths she hadn’t even known she had. He had been both demanding and eager to give, from the very beginning. Forcing her to put her self-imposed limits aside and stand up for herself, but supporting her when he knew she needed it. In return, he had opened himself to her, learned to trust and bond with others. She’d never been more proud than when he had befriended Aurore, despite their rocky start. Or when he tried to dial his bluntness down around Marc, because he knew the boy was sensitive.

He had impressed her. Everything about him was challenging and inspiring and soothing at once. She’d never liked herself more than when she was around him. And when she wasn’t, she found herself thinking about him constantly. 

Even now, musing over their influence on each other brought a smile to her lips and lightened her steps until she all but floated through the park. Now that she thought about it, she liked the feeling a lot. More than a lot. If she didn’t know any better, she’d almost say she lo-

“Marinette”, Tikki called her from her purse. “I sense someone. Wayzz is nearby!”

She looked up, searching the park for the familiar hawaiian shirt. Indeed, it was the guardian himself that stood in front of the fountain, hands clasped in front of him. Curious, she walked up beside him.

“Good evening, Master Fu!”, she greeted. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How’s the stomach?”

The elder man gave her a sullen side glance. 

“I thought we had agreed to never talk of that again.”

She chuckled and followed his gaze to the fountain.

“Did we? I don’t recall!”

He didn’t smile, but his wrinkled forehead relaxed a bit. Weird. Usually, he was a lot more eager to joke around, given he had so little company to do that with.

“Is something the matter? You look upset.”

Fu sighed.

“Sharp as always. I am concerned for you, for Ladybug’s safety.”

Her face grew serious.

“That’s a concern I can understand.”, she muttered. “I nearly died yesterday. It was _that_ close!”

Fu nodded.

“I saw.”

“Then why didn’t you do anything?”, she snapped, forgetting herself. “I needed help, and you could have given that to me!”

Her master lowered his head, eyes fixed on the water.

“Because I am weak.”, he admitted. “And a coward. And not the guardian you deserve.”

He looked so old when he rubbed his forehead, almost ancient.

“In my defense, if I had known the situation was this terrible, I would have taken the miracle box with me. Or at least the Turtle, Fox or Bee. Alas, I was only aware of Chat Noir’s miraculous turning dark, and thought that we would be enough to handle him. I didn’t expect the akuma.”

“Wait…”, she slowed him down. “Chat’s Miraculous was abused? Like… Like the butterfly is?”

Fu didn’t answer. Instead, he raised his hand to reveal what he held inside. A black ring, complete with a familiar green paw print.

“His miraculous!”, she whispered in awe, then turned towards the guardian. “What did you do?! _When_ did you do that?”

“Immediately after you purified Sentiquill’s akuma.”, he stated wearily. “And that was already far too late. I should have taken it after Syren, Frozer maybe. I hope you can forgive me for that.”

She felt a pang in her chest that she had lost her partner of almost a year, but it was overshadowed by an euphoric sense of relieve. She hadn’t noticed how much Chat had troubled her until she didn’t have to worry about him anymore. No more fear to hurt his feelings, no more dancing around the truth to avoid upsetting him. No more tantrums and reckless sacrifices. No more pressure to feel something she just… didn’t.

“I want you to have it.”, Fu continued and raised his hands when she wanted to protest. “Not for yourself, of course! Marinette, I have chosen solitude as the safest way to protect the miraculous, and for a while, it worked. But times changed.”

He breathed out, his posture slouching in shame.

“Times changed, and I didn’t. Chat Noir is the proof that I am no longer fit to distribute powers like his. But you? You have proven time and again that your trust in others is well deserved, that your choices are wise.”

His voice was full of warmth and trust.

“You have to be the one to choose a new partner, Ladybug.”, he announced firmly. “Someone you can trust not to disappoint you. It’s about time you get a say in this, don’t you think?”

She stared at the ring, so caught up in an electrifying kind of awe that she couldn’t really process his words. This was the Miraculous of destruction, the other half to her powers. If she took it, she would hold more power in her hands than should be humanly possible. What if something happened to her? What if she lost it, what if _Hawkmoth_ got his hands on it? As long as it had no wielder, it would remain in this state and show its true colors. Everyone would be able to recognize it!

“A-are you sure you want me to have this?”, she asked with a trembling voice. Master Fu smiled.

“I have made a lot of reckless decisions. This is not one of them.”

He held the ring out to her.

“I trust you, Marinette. And I know Ladybug will chose better than I did.”

Hesitantly, carefully as if it might burn her, she took the Miraculous from his hands. It was warm in her hands, as if it were alive.

“I won’t disappoint you.”, she promised Fu, her eyes blazing with determination. She wouldn’t take this lightly, wouldn’t fail him. This time, her Chat Noir would be a hero.


	12. Chapter 12

“What do you think about the superheroes?”, Marinette asked him out of the blue. They were in her room, filming how she sewed buttons on the beret she was working on. The idea had come from his Akuma’s hat, but her version looked a lot less… extra. It was fun yet classy, his mother would love it. He’d been in the middle of taking a photo to sent it to her when Marinette had asked.

“Huh”, he shrugged. “Not much. Why do you ask?”

“Just out of curiosity. Come on, tell me what you think!”

She truly was random, from time to time. But if she wanted to know…

“I never met them before yesterday, and I don’t remember most of it.”

He tried not to think too much about what had happened, but sometimes he woke up screaming, hearing a voice that had burned itself into his mind like a brand. It felt… _tainting_ to be controlled like that, to be turned into a puppet of his own emotions.

“But Ladybug was… nice.”

He shook his head.

“Totally different than what I expected. I saw her interviews, of course, but I didn’t expect her to really be like this off stage. She seemed… as if she really cared.”

She hadn’t just purified the akuma and been done with it, even though Felix wouldn’t have blamed her if she had. He’d seen Nino’s video, the fight had been brutal. But she’d stayed anyway, despite her obvious exhaustion. She’d made sure he was alright, and assured him he wasn’t at fault for anything. This wasn’t just a duty to her; it was her vocation. Felix admired that.

“And Chat Noir?”, Marinette pressed on. “What do you think about him?”

She was quite curious today, wasn’t she?

“He’s a threat, a loose canon.”, he said truthfully, voice cutting. “He’s a danger to himself, Ladybug and the entirety of Paris.”

He didn’t have any memories from his time as Sentiquill, but some of his feelings had remained after his defeat. Admiration for Ladybug, respect for Chloé, hate for Hawkmoth. And a burning sense of disgust towards that despicable Chat Noir. Not even as an Akuma he had liked him.

“I don’t understand how he could be this apathetic.”, he murmured. “As if it was all some kind of game to him! His partner was in danger, and he just… didn’t care. He has so much power, so much responsibility. But he wastes it like a child throwing a tantrum.”

He looked down.

“I don’t trust him to take his role seriously.”

If it had been Marinette instead of Rose…

And even worse, Marinette had been in Paris since the very beginning! She had witnessed dozens of Akuma’s, most of them coming out of her immediate vicinity. To think that her safety relied that greatly on someone like Chat Noir… was more than unsettling.

“Felix…”, Marinette started, biting her lip. “Would you… Do you think you’d be a better Chat Noir?”

“I think anyone could be a better Chat Noir.”

“That’s no answer!”

What was it with superheroes today? She seemed really fixated on the topic.

He sighed.

“I think… Ladybug needs a partner that has no problem following her lead. And I’m… stubborn. I would likely ruin her plans by improvising in the last second, or think I knew better. I’m no good as a sidekick.”

Marinette hummed, deep in her own thoughts. The way her brows twitched was just too adorable.

“Maybe…”, she pondered and he forced himself out of his reverie, “Maybe that could be a good thing. What if Ladybug doesn’t want a sidekick, but a partner? An equal who will actively help with her plans, not just follow orders. Someone who’s on the same wavelength as her.”

He doubted he was the right one for that. Ladybug was… _sweet_. Everyone liked her, looked up to her. Felix on the other hand was kind of a prick next to her.

“Maybe you should be Chat Noir instead.”, he suggested. “You’re definitely the type Ladybug would click with. You’re both clever, creative at problem solving, natural leaders…”

He promptly regretted his words, because now he was picturing Marinette in black leather and cat ears, which made his cheeks redder than ripe tomatoes. _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!_

“I-I mean! You’d be a great hero!”

Oh _fuck_ , he was stammering! He coughed a few times to collect himself. Luckily, Marinette didn’t think much of his reaction, instead she fumbled with the necklace she’d started to wear yesterday. A simple string of grey yarn that had its pendant hidden under her shirt. He narrowed his eyes. Was that…?

“Oh!”, Marinette said when she followed his gaze. “Um, that! It‘s Chat Noir merchandise I ordered online, but now…”

She pulled out the pendant, which turned out to be a surprisingly good replica of Chat Noir’s ring.

“I don’t really want to wear it anymore, after everything that happened, but it would be a waste to just throw it away.”

“Ah, I see.”

What a shame, it looked high quality. But if she was interested in superhero merch, maybe he could ask his mother to make her Ladybug earrings? Or try to create jewelry himself?

His eyes fell on her earlobes, on her black earrings to be precise. He’d never seen her without them, and she’d told him they were very important to her.

Hm. He felt as if that should tell him something…

Shrugging, he brought his thoughts back to possible gifts. Maybe he should opt for a Ladybug necklace instead.

-

“Aaaaah, finally done!”, Marinette sighed after clicking ‘send’. Days of planning, designing, filming and cutting had now resulted in a twenty minute video, complete with voice-over and footnotes. Sure, the camera she’d used wasn’t very great, and the picture was a bit wobbly around the five minute mark, but now it was clipped to an email and on its way to TV1.

She did it! And there even was a day left until the end of the deadline!

“I’m sure they’ll be amazed.”, Felix assured her and leaned back in his chair. “And if not, I can always bribe them!”

“Don’t you dare!”, she laughed. “This will be my grand debut! No cheating!”

“Grand debut? I didn’t know you were that interested in journalism.”

Marinette fell back on her couch, replaying the report on her phone.

“I’m not. At least not as a career.”

She pointed at the bowler hat on her desk, the one she’d made for the Agreste Competition.

“But as a future designer, I need publicity. To show the world what I can do. Gabriel Agreste’s hat competition was a start, but it was centered mostly on the hat itself, not me as its designer. This contest on the other hand gives me a real platform!”

“Like a portfolio in video format.”, Felix realized. “That’s why you wanted to film here, not in my Mum’s atelier? So you could show all your other designs and materials?”

He clicked his tongue when she nodded.

“Brilliant. That way, everyone can see you’re a professional already and are serious about this.”

“It’s my chance to advertise myself.”, she agreed. “Even if I don’t win, the report is going to be viewed by a great amount of people! I hope that I’ll get commissioned more after this, maybe even receive offers for internships and so on.”

She put her phone away and stretched.

“Anyway, it’s going to look great on my resume!”

“Already planning the long game, huh?”, Felix chuckled and fell on the couch next to her. They had worked the whole day and were equally exhausted. “Now all we have to do is wait.”

She glanced sideways at his profile. He was looking at the roof, the pictures she’d plastered it with. Instead of Adrien, there were sketches of designs she had in mind, or pictures of her friends. A lot of them had Felix in them as well.

She smiled. In the short time he had been in her life, he had already turned into such an existential part of it.

“Thank you.”

He turned to look at her, surprised.

“For what?”

Hard to explain. The urge to thank him had come over her out of the blue, not directed at anything in particular. Just a general gratefulness to have him at her side.

His cheeks turned red when she told him this, word for cheesy word.

“You’re exaggerating.”, he murmured, and she pouted.

“I’m not! For someone that confident, you really gotta learn how to take a compliment.”

“I don’t get them that often!”, he grumbled in his defense. “At least not from people that matter to me.”

Now she was blushing herself. Stupid! They were friends, so of course she mattered to him.

Still. Hearing him say it was… something different. It made her heart flutter and her head swim.

“You matter to me as well.”, she confessed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. No, really!”

She gave him a little shove when he opened his mouth, likely to say something sarcastic and ruin the moment.

“You’ve done so much for me. You’re the only one that sticks with me, no matter what, and you’re the one that makes me want to… grow. With you, I feel like I’m invincible.”

His lips parted to answer, but no sound left him. Eyes glistening with… _something_ he just stared at her, awestruck. This time she held his gaze, as if she could transmit the magnitude of her feelings for him via eye contact. He had to know, to understand how much he meant to her.

“Why?”, he breathed eventually, his voice so soft she barely heard him. “Why are you… telling me this?”

“Just so… Just so you know.”, she croaked, overcome by a strange kind of sentimentality. “I feel like I could lose you otherwise.”

“You won’t lose me.”, he promised and propped his head up on his hand to look her in the eye. “Never. I wouldn’t leave you for the world.”

She believed him. After everything that happened - with their class, Adrien, even Alya though she never meant to hurt her - she still couldn’t doubt for even a second that he spoke the truth. Felix was there for her. He wouldn’t turn on her, not ever.

A harsh ring broke the intimacy, shaking them out of the tender moment.

“I-It’s Cordelia.”, Felix uttered when he looked on his phone. His voice was hoarse and he coughed to clear his throat. “She told me to be home around eight.”

It was almost nine already.

“I should get going.”

Marinette sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

“Oh! Yeah, I’ll, uh, bring you to the door.”

“Right. Er, thanks.”

The silence between them as they walked down the stairs was a bit awkward. Marinette’s heart was still racing for reasons she didn’t want to examine right now, and she bumped in almost every piece of furniture on their way down. And what was up with her hands?! They were clasping at her jacket, her pockets, each other, as if they didn’t know how to relax anymore.

“I… I’ll see you on Monday, then.”, Felix said at the door, clutching the strap of his bag like a lifeline. Had she said too much? Had she embarrassed herself, or made him uncomfortable?!

“I-I guess.”, she stammered like a complete idiot. To her surprise, Felix didn’t leave yet. Instead he fumbled with a piece of paper before holding it out to her.

“It’s not much.”, he mumbled, before straightening himself. “But it’s sincere, and you should have it. I wrote it for you, after all.”

Hesitantly she took the folded paper from him. It was rough around one side, as if he had ripped it out of his book last minute, but his hand writing was as elegant as always. Intrigued she began to read.

_Fierce and fervent, a force to behold,_

_Clever and cheerful, so charmingly bold,_

_A force to reckon with, a bright-blazing light,_

_You guide and beckon me, my star in the night._

“I didn’t think a lot about it, it’s more of a draft, actually.”, Felix tried to play it down as she stared at his poem, at a loss for words. “I’ll give you the improved version later, it’s okay if you throw this one away. It’s barely eight lines, I mean, I just-“

He stopped his stupid, stupid blabbering when she put her hand on his shoulder. Without hesitancy, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love it.”, she said, meaning every word to the letter. “It’s perfect.”

-

She held the paper like a treasure, even long after Felix had gone home.

“Can you believe it?”, she asked Tikki as she all but danced through her room, searching for tape to glue it on her wall. “He wrote it just for me! He just- just sat down, thought about me and _wrote_ this! It’s wonderful!”

“That was so sweet of him!”, Tikki agreed, flying around her chosen. “He must have put a lot of effort in this, with how flustered he was after your reaction.”

The Kwami gave her a cheeky grin.

“Or maybe that had more to do with the fact that you kissed him.”

Marinette blushed and accidentally taped her fingers to the wall instead.

“O-only on the cheek!”, she corrected her little friend. “Geez, you make it sound as if I had… as if I… you know.”

“Do I?”

Tikki giggled when Marinette gave her a glare.

“Alright, alright, I’m just teasing you. But I do have a question.”

“Hm?”, she asked and finally managed to get the poem on her wall. The deep violet ink fit into her room’s color scheme perfectly.

“Why didn’t you give Plagg’s Miraculous to Felix?”, Tikki wondered. “His bag was right there, and we know you’d make a great team!”

Marinette sighed, holding the miraculous in her open palm.

“I think so as well, and I really wanted to! But…”

She closed her hand around it.

“This can’t be a decision I make so quickly. And certainly none I make just because I like Felix. Ladybug’s partner has to be someone that has proven themselves to be a hero. I can’t let my personal feelings interfere with that choice.”

Tikki floated closer.

“But what if Hawkmoth attacks with a new Akuma before you found someone?”

“I already thought of that.”, Marinette smirked with pride. “Chloé has worked on herself a lot, lately, and she’s reliable. She has shown she can handle being a temporary hero, even if she can’t keep the Miraculous. She might not be my first choice as a partner, and I don’t think she’s ready for such a great duty. But if Hawkmoth attacks before I’m ready to make a choice, I’ll ask Chloé to step in as a temporary Chatte Noire.”

“You really thought a lot about this!”, Tikki praised her. “I’m proud of how well you handle this responsibility.”

Marinette smiled and ran her hand over the rim of Felix’ poem.

“Thanks.”

She smirked.

“But I’ll definitely keep an eye on Felix. For professional reasons, of course.”

-

When Felix came to school on Monday, he was still reeling from Marinette’s reaction last Friday. Cordelia had been awaiting him with her infamous frown when he’d finally arrived at home, but quickly put on a knowing grin when she’d seen his face. “Our boy is in love.”, she’d whispered to his mother, thinking he wasn’t listening. “Let’s give him a pass.”

He had never felt this happy. Not just content or satisfied, but exuberantly, vigorously _happy_.

He’d tried to calm himself, he really had. It was just a gesture of gratitude, he’d reasoned. Or alternatively: This was Paris. Didn’t French people greet each other with a kiss on the cheek?

But no matter how he tried to rationalize it, his heart wouldn’t listen.

Marinette had kissed his cheek.

Marinette had kissed his cheek.

_Marinette had kissed his cheek!_

Bliss lightening his steps and euphoria blazing in his eyes, he was walking so quickly he arrived at school almost half an hour early. He didn’t have it in himself to mind. That way, he’d see Marinette even sooner! Provided that she was actually on time, of course. But so what if she wasn’t? He had the entire day to spend with her! She’d liked his poem - _she’d liked his_ _poem!_ \- so maybe he could show her one of the others he had written for her. ‘Star in the night’ had been his personal favorite, but some of his more elaborated poems should-

“Felix!”, called a voice that actually managed to darken his mood. With a groan he quickened his pace, hoping that ignoring her would make her disappear again. Of course he wasn’t that lucky.

“Felix, wait!”, Rossi said again and grabbed his elbow. She _grabbed_ his _elbow_. Ew.

“Do not touch me.”, he growled, emphasizing every syllable. To his surprise, Lila listened.

“Sure, as you wish!”, she complied cheerfully. He frowned. That was not a good sign.

“What do you want? Aren’t you busy with coddling Agreste’s ego? I’m sure he’s easier for you to handle.”

Rossi grinned and played with her hair.

“My, my, no need to get jealous.”

_Ugh. There goes my good mood._

“I’m not putting up with this today.”, he muttered to himself and walked towards the art room. If Aurore or Alix were already there, Rossi wouldn’t dare to try anything. The two were vicious.

“Go and-“ - _manipulate one of the other idiots_ , he wanted to say, but remembered the class’s reaction to Rossi’s latest lie. They were smarter than he gave them credit for, it was time to put his first impression of them aside. “- play famous somewhere else.”

Convinced that this would do the trick he started walking again, only to stop dead in his tracks at her next words.

“I met your father, recently.”

He froze from head to toe. His teeth were clenched so hard he feared he might break something.

“You’re lying.”

“We had a nice, long chat.”, Rossi ignored his reproach. He could _hear_ the smug grin in her face. “About you. And your family situation. René is such a caring father, wanting to watch out for you even after all that he went through.”

“Shut the fuck up, Rossi.”, he seethed, fists twitching. ( _“You’re useless!”, his father screamed at him. “If I weren’t watching out for you, you’d be dead in a gutter by now!”_ )

“You don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

“He told me so much about you.”, Rossi continued. Felix wanted to throttle her. “And he agrees that you need a bit more… guidance when it comes to your social life.”

( _“Public school?! Don’t make me laugh, Evelyn, he could deal with people even less than you can with PR.”)_

“And a reminder of who you are.”

( _“Listen here, boy. You are my son, and nothing more. Without me, you wouldn’t last a day basically anywhere. So don’t embarrass yourself by falling for some freeloader’s niceties to you!”_ )

“Of who you belong with.”

( _“This little shit doesn’t want your friendship but my money! You honestly think you’ve got anything to offer otherwise? Stick to the people we belong with, or you’ll be gutted like a fish by these animals!”_ )

Felix’ breath came flat and panting, his head flooded by moments he desperately tried to forget. He was Felix _Leanne_ , not Bordeaux, and he wouldn’t let himself be defined by some old bigot’s perception of him. His father was gone, and he wouldn’t be able to come back at him any time soon. No looking back, only forward.

“You can deem yourself fortunate,” he pressed out, “that I am no violent person. You wouldn’t be able to spout any more bullshit for a long time, otherwise.”

“Lucky me, huh?”

He hated her. Hated his father. Hated how some stupid, empty words could turn him into a ten year old child again, trembling and so utterly _exhausted_ from everything this bastard threw at him.

“No need to get upset.”, Rossi continued and flung her hair back. “It’s not like I’m threatening you. No, I just want you to give me a chance. Get to know me, you’ll see I’m not as bad as you think!”

She laughed.

“Seriously, Felix, we’d have so much fun together. We’re both artists with words, after all, and we come from similar upbringings. It’s almost scary how well we match, don’t you think?”

She was insane. She’d just straight up manipulated herself into believing this. If he weren’t livid with anger, he’d be impressed.

“You’re going to listen closely, Rossi.”, he ordered her and slowly turned around to face this witch. “No matter what kind of illusion you entertain yourself with, I’ll play no part in that. You’re a manipulative liar, a selfish bully, and just a generally unpleasant person to be around. And neither you nor the monster you call my father have any power over me.”

He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“There’s nothing you can do to me that matters, in the long run. And I don’t care about him anymore. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

With that, he wanted to storm off. But she wasn’t done with him yet.

“I really wish you didn’t force me to do this.”, she sighed. “But we talked about Dupain-Cheng as well.”

His heart stopped. Not missed a beat, but just refused to work until it had finished clenching in fear. He felt as if he might throw up.

“Did I mention your dad is the producer of Journalism Junior?”, she chuckled. “You know, the contest I signed our class up for? What a coincidence!”

_No, no, no, no!_

Her eyes were glowing with satisfaction.

“He has access to all videos that are sent in, and he decides which to show. Complete control over his viewers opinion, is what he calls it.”

“What did you do?”, he choked, not sure if he wanted an answer.

“Me? Nothing!”, was her innocent reply. “Not yet, at least. The question is, Felix Darling,” she hummed, “what I _can_ do. And that is a whole lot.”

She crossed her arms and put on her exaggerated thinker face.

“For example, he sent me Marinette’s report as soon as it came in, and oops! I have one with the exact same contents now. The time stamp says I finished it last Tuesday already, and I made it with the highest-quality equipment there is. It would be a shame if Marinette were to be outed as a copycat in front of everyone in Paris, don’t you think?”

He couldn’t breathe. His mother was a designer herself, he knew what this could mean.

“Her career would be over before it began.”, Lila spoke his thoughts out loud. “No one would hire a thief as designer, the contest is going to be watched by millions. And you know me, I’m a sweetheart. Once they see my report, I’ll have everyone make her life miserable forever. Her friends, her teachers, _everyone_.”

She laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if I could make Adrien smear his fan base against her, the poor boy is as dense as a brick.”

Her smile was the most disturbing thing he’d ever seen.

“Honestly, your dad is so awesome. With him, I can make all my stories a reality! It’s as he says: everything is the truth if enough people believe it.”

“You think you can blackmail me?!”, he snarled at her, hiding his despair. “If you ruin Marinette’s reputation, I can always ask my mother to hire her. She’s already in love with her designs, she can guarantee Marinette the brightest future there is.”

“Oh, Felix.”, Rossi cooed. “Be honest. You know her better than me. Would Marinette accept that? A career given to her out of pity, because you happen to be Leanne’s son?”

It wouldn’t be out of pity. His Mum had kept track of Marinette’s work, fascinated by her skills and creativity. But… Marinette wouldn’t believe that. She’d see it just like Rossi, as something she was handed on a silver platter of pity. She’d never accept that. Not Marinette, who wanted to do everything from scratch, who tried to prove herself so badly she rejected any offer of material help from him. No expensive fabrics, no special sewing machines, no rare supplies. She only ever asked for his support, his opinion, and his hand to hold the camera from time to time.

“But if you finish Marinette,” Rossi continued gleefully, “If you give her the cold shoulder from now on and do as I say, René is going to let Marinette’s report disappear. It just won’t make it into the selection that’ll be published. Might not be good for her ego, but at least she won’t be branded a copycat forever.”

Turning on Marinette? Abandoning her?

_“You’re the only one that sticks with me, no matter what.”_

He couldn’t do that. He… he couldn’t.

_“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

She meant so much to him, and she was counting on him.

_“You matter to me as well.”_

He had promised to stay at her side.

“You won’t lose me.”, he had sworn her. “Never. I wouldn’t leave you for the world.”

He’d rather kiss Agreste’s feet than go back on that. But…

_“This will be my grand debut!”_

Her designing was everything to her. Her passion, her future, her vocation. It was as important to her as his poetry to him.

On his first day, Marinette had risked her reputation, her friendships with the others, simply _everything_ by giving him his poems back. She had taken one look at his writing and understood how much it meant to him. It had been natural for her to put her own happiness last, for someone she hadn’t even known yet.

Felix would be damned if he didn’t do the same for her. If Marinette suffered because of him, he’d never forgive himself.

He desperately wanted to find another way, a hidden loophole in Rossi’s plan, but it was to no avail. The liar had him cornered, backed against the wall.

He was lost.

“What do you want me to do?”, he whispered in defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

Life was finally going her way again. Lila had known all her research and efforts would pay off in the end, but damn! Was she happy the end was finally here! 

“I don’t get it.”, Alya - poor, stupid Alya - asked her. Lila stood in the middle of the room, clinging to Felix who did a decent job looking fine with it. She hadn’t left him out of her sight the entire morning, except for going to the toilet. “I thought you two didn’t like each other.”

The rest of the class - minus Marinette, who was late again - had gathered around them as well. Lila gave Felix a kiss on the cheek. 

“Do you want to tell them, darling?”

She was the only one to notice how he cringed and leaned away from her touch, he tried hard enough to look happy. Marinette’s future depended on how convincing he was, after all.

“We already met in London, as children.”, he repeated the lie she’d told him earlier. “And we were… _friends_. That fell in love.”

Geez, for someone this clever he sure was lacking in the acting department.

“It was magical!”, Lila chimed in. “His mother had spotted me in the crowd of one of her shows, and she was so impressed by my looks that she wanted me to model for her. I was paired with him for the shoot and we clicked instantly, didn’t we? As if we were meant to be!”

“Yeah”, Felix choked out, “As if we’re meant to be.”

She laughed and waved her hand through the air.

“We lost each other when I had to move back to Italy, where I lost my memories of him in car accident. But Felix never stopped searching for me, right?”

He nodded.

“Yes, I just… didn’t recognize Lila when we met again, here. She had changed so much.”

“And she changed her name as well?”, Nathaniel doubted with raised eyebrows. She shot him a glare, before smiling brightly again.

“Of course! See, I had turned Queen’s evidence in a case back in Italy, where my testimony helped to bust a dangerous mafia family. The whole ordeal was kept under tight wraps, and I was hiding under a false name in England for a while. For my own safety, I called myself Lara Rouge when Felix and I met.”

She gave Felix a subtle push.

“That’s why I couldn’t find her, after she moved back to Italy when it was safe.”, he forced out. “And why I was so rude to everyone. Because I was”, he gulped, “ _heartbroken_.”

“I only regained my memory yesterday, when Ladybug visited me.”, she hurried to continue. “She used Miraculous Ladybug on me when I told her I had forgotten my time in London, and then my Amnesia was healed! I immediately called Felix to tell him who I was, and now we are a couple again!”

“Wow!”, Mylène gasped. “That’s so romantic!”

The rest of the class seemed to buy it as well. Except Adrien maybe. Some part of him might have realized this couldn’t be true, and maybe he was actually bothered she had replaced him this quickly. But he kept quiet anyway. What choice did he have after all? She almost pitied him.

But alas, she had found someone that was more useful to her, and she didn’t plan on letting Felix go anytime soon. He was hers now. She had won.

As if to sweeten her victory, Dupain-Cheng entered the room.

“Marinette!”, Lila faked a smile. “Have you heard the news already?”

Her smile turned malicious.

“Felix declared his love for me!”

God, she wished she had recorded the look on Marinette’s face. This was just too great!

“W-What?!”

Revenge couldn’t get any sweeter.

“We are in love.”, she repeated. “Felix is my boyfriend now. I’m his girlfriend, the _most important person in his life_.”

She looked at Felix.

“Aren’t I, Darling?”

He closed his eyes in defeat, but it could be interpreted as devotion so she let it pass.

“Of course, Sweetheart. It’s true, everything you said.”

Marinette was paler than the wall.

“F-Felix, what are you talking about?”

Oh _hell_ yes. She had expected this, anticipated it! And had told Felix exactly what she expected from him, should the moment come. His shoulders dropped. He knew what to do.

“I’m saying that there’s no one I care more about than Lila.”, he said slowly, visibly hoping for any kind of interruption. “Please…”

She shoved him when he trailed off, his next words were especially important. He looked as if he might cry. Drama queen.

“Please don’t make a scene just because you’re jealous!”, he spat out quickly, every word seeming to burn on his tongue. She almost squealed with glee.

As the class fell deadly silent, Marinette took a shocked step backwards. Oh jesus, were those _tears_ in her eyes? And was her lip really trembling?! Lila had to use all of her self control to stop herself from cackling. This was simply delightful! She’d bet that Pigtails regretted trying to expose her now!

“Woah, Felix, what was that supposed to be?!”, Alya snapped and stepped next to her best friend. “Just ‘cause you have feelings for Lila all of a sudden doesn’t mean you get to say stuff like that to Marinette!”

“I’m sorry.”, Felix said sincerely. “That was uncalled for.”

Lila shrugged. It wasn’t necessary to elaborate on the lie of Marinette’s jealousy, and his apology would make him look better. It wouldn’t do for her to have a boyfriend nobody liked, after all. And now that the idea of Marinette being jealous was out in the open, it was going to fester in her classmates minds. Lila didn’t need to do anything, Marinette was going to bring herself down. Her attempts to save Felix would only further the image of her as a crazed stalker.

As for Felix… He didn’t have to like Lila, right now. Sooner or later, he’d get tired of hating her and give her a chance. They were inevitable! She only needed to keep him in line for long enough to let him see that. 

She was ecstatic when she sat down on her seat. Yes, everything was going to be perfect.

Lila was so caught up in her own triumph, she didn’t notice how Marinette gave Felix the tiniest of smirks.

-

They changed the seats, now that Felix was under her thumb. Alya was sent to sit with Marinette in the back, Adrien with Nino, and Felix next to her. She clung to him the entire lesson.

-

She took Felix’ phone. Lila didn’t believe he would text Marinette - any sign that Pigtails knew what was up would result in the video being published! - but better safe than sorry. 

-

She went through Felix’ book again, to see what else he had written since the last time she’d had it. When she found at least a dozen poems that could only be about Marinette, she ripped them out when he wasn’t looking and threw them in the trash, where they belonged. She comforted herself with the knowledge that soon, he’d only be writing about Lila. 

-

She made Alya take a few pictures of her and Felix to put on the Ladyblog. The reporter was delighted to, but had to ask her for her signature first. A ‘Declaration of consent to be published online’ had to be signed so Alya wouldn’t get in trouble, now that Lila was going to be famous. Lila gave it to her happily. It would be the first autograph of many, she knew.

-

She took Felix to the Eiffel Tower, on the date she had planned the very first day. It was perfect, even if the poem she made him write wasn’t as heartfelt as the ones he’d made for Marinette. It was good enough to put on her social media though, where she sent it to everyone in their class. Unfortunately, Marinette wasn’t akumatized when she saw it.

-

She received her invitation to the Awards ceremony at the TV1 tower, and an E-mail from Bordeaux to remind her of their deal. Now was the moment she upheld her end of their bargain and delivered him Felix. She smiled. Time to shine!

-

All participants would be allowed to witness the awards show, as it was the center piece of the contest. They were wasting their time, of course. Officially, there may be a vote, but René had already assured her of her victory. 

She clung to Felix’ arm when they arrived at the tower, waving into the camera’s that flashed. Tomorrow, the news would be full of Felix Leanne’s new girlfriend, diplomat’s daughter and winner of Journalism Junior. She was electrified with anticipation! 

The studio the contest would be filmed in was huge, cameras pointing at the stage from every angle. The participants whose reports had made it into the final selection were guided to the stage, where make-up artists put finishing touches on their assigned student. Lila shooed hers off, knowing she already looked flawless. She’d checked at least a dozen times.

“I’m so exited!”, Alya squealed next to her. The poor girl had no idea she had already lost. “I can’t wait. Hey, Marinette!”

Lila’s stomach turned when Alya waved at the pigtailed brat. Ugh! She had forgotten about that. Everyone who had participated could join the live audience, even if they weren’t published. Damn, why had René forgotten about that? She was sure he’d said Marinette was uninvited!

She inhaled to calm her nerves. It didn’t matter. Yes, Felix as her plus-one was on the other end of the audience, and he had strict orders not to interact with her. Everything was under control. All the better if Marinette was here to witness her soaring victory!

“We’re live in ten seconds!”, Alec Cataldi, the host of the show informed them and looked nervously on his watch. “Where’s Nadja?”

“I’m here!”, Madame Chamack replied swiftly from the other side of the room. She had exchanged a view words with Marinette - _Ugh!_ \- and was now racing to the stage. “Ready to go!”

“Alright!”, Alec announces before flashing his brightest grin at the camera. The lights went on.

“Hello and welcome!”, he beamed. “The wait is over; here we are again with this year’s _Journalism Junior_ contest!”

“Over 300 students have sent us their reports.”, Nadja continued. “300 glimpses into the life of Paris’ youth! But only ten of them have been chosen to face the final jury.”

“And that is you! Our amazing viewers from all over France!”

Lila almost yawned while Alec explained the concept in his exaggerated voice. The participants would be introduced and interviewed, then, after the first ad-break, their reports would be shown. The viewers could vote for the report they liked the most, and in the end, the winner would be announced. This year’s price was a backstage ticket for Jagged Stone’s next concert. A perfect chance for Lila to make her lie about knowing him come true.

“Now let’s get started! Who is it whose life you’ll get to know? Any volunteers? Ah, just kidding, you’re all volunteers after all!”, Alec jested when some of their group made a move to step forward. “Hey, how about you?”, he then pointed to Lila, as René had told him to. “The girl with the cute hairdo!”

“Why, thank you, Alec!”, she said in her sweetest voice. “I’m Lila Rossi! My report is called ‘The true secret behind designing’.”

“ _Secrets_ , I love it! What did you focus on in your video?”

Lila smiled into the camera.

“The truth!”

Marinette in the last row coughed, and Lila continued.

“My video is supposed to give you a clear and genuine view into my life. At first, I wanted to film my family and all our travels - they are diplomats and ambassadors, you see? Or maybe my wonderful boyfriend, Felix Leanne - Hi, Darling! - but then I thought, instead of showing all the glamor around me, I could show the glamor inside of me. The spark in me I express through my designs!”

The interview went smoothly, and longer than any of the others after her. Bordeaux had made sure she was the center of attention.

Still, she was bored out of her mind as the others hectically introduced themselves before Alec hopped on to the next. It took about 15 minutes, but felt like forever. Finally, Alec turned to the camera again.

“Now, we’re all very excited to see more of our lovely candidates!”

“And we will!”, Nadja chimed in. “Right after the next few ads!”

The spotlights went off and a sigh escaped her. That had gone well! 

“Lila!”, her classmates called from the audience as she walked over. “Here we are!”

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by her groupies again, Felix among them out of necessity. She put on her happiest smile and linked arms with her boyfriend again. Lila loved doing that! Sooner or later, he’d stop flinching away from her.

“You were awesome!”, someone - who cared who it was? - cheered and Lila giggled.

“Oh, thank you! I was really nervous, being the center of attention is always so intimidating! But Felix grounded me, we practiced a lot together.”

She looked on her watch, disappointed that she couldn’t shower in their admiration a little longer.

“Sorry to leave you guys hanging so soon, but we have to go.”, she excused them. “My mother wanted me to give her a call when my report is on, so she can watch it too. She’s with Prince Ali right now, but I’m sure he’ll want to see it too. See you later, guys!”

Not waiting for their reaction, she pulled Felix with her, out of the studio.

“ _I’m sure he’ll want to see it too!_ ”, Felix mimicked her as soon as they were out of the room. “Seriously?”

“They bought it.”, she shrugged. “It’s not my problem if they don’t have the brains to figure me out. Besides…”

She smiled.

“You _did_ see through me from day one! Now we’re the only ones that know the truth, just the two of us. Kinda romantic, isn’t it?”

His scoff broke her good mood.

“Not really. And Marinette knows it as well, in case you forgot!”

Lila’s face turned sour.

“Just ‘cause she’s a nosy brat doesn’t mean she’s clever.”, she hissed. “Otherwise her future wouldn’t be in my hands, right now, would it?! Now shut up and follow me.”

He didn’t ask where they were going. Smart as he was, he’d likely figured it out already. A bit smarter, and he might finally get Pigtails out of his head! God, she _hated_ that girl. 

Sighing, she pushed up the doors towards an empty room. ‘ _Jagged Stone_ ’ was written on the tag next to it, since this was the studio he used for music videos. He had filmed in here just a few minutes ago, which is why they had chosen it for their meeting. It was close to the main studio, not accessible to anyone else that might be around, and impossible to prepare with bugs or cameras, since it had been in use the entire time. She wouldn’t put it past Felix to try to record them, but not even he would be able to sneak into this room while Jagged had used it. That, and the fact that she’d had him under her supervision since Monday, calmed her paranoia.

She gave an appreciative nod when she looked around. The room was stuffed with cameras and equipment, and the walls were still covered with black curtains for the background, but that aside, it was empty. No one except her, Felix - and René Bordeaux.

“You’re late.”, he remarked with an arrogant raise of his chin. She sighed.

“We’re here now. As promised.”

She gave Felix a small shove and Bordeaux’s attention shifted to him. A predatory grin spread over his face.

“Ah, my treacherous offspring. It’s been quite the long time, hasn’t it?”

Felix gulped, but his voice was steady when he spoke.

“Not long enough.”

“Careful.”, his father warned, grin widening. “If you forget your manners, I’ll forget my promise to spare your asian little friend. Mademoiselle Rossi here told me all about her.”

“She’s a liar!”, Felix snarled and her shoulders dropped. “I don’t know what she told you, but it’s just a pretty tale! Rossi has never met Jagged Stone, she doesn’t know Prince Ali or Steven Spielberg, and Ladybug hates her guts. Whatever it is she promised you, it’s a lie.”

Lila groaned. Why was he still so hung up about these… details? To their shared surprise, Bordeaux started laughing.

“Oh, Felix, Felix.”, he chuckled. “This just shows how unfit your mother is to raise a child. Stop embarrassing yourself with this idealistic nonsense and get real! That’s how the world runs!”

He gestured through the air.

“People do you favors, you return them; in this case I’ll give Mademoiselle Rossi a lift to popularity. You think I care about some petty lies? Newsflash, boy: The truth doesn’t sell! And once everyone believes her stories, it doesn’t matter whether they’re true or not. I _made_ them reality.”

Felix growled.

“You are despicable.”

“And you a living disappointment.”, Bordeaux snarled back, his grin turning into a furious scowl. “How much time did I waste on raising you ungrateful brat? And you just threw all my lessons away as soon as I was out of the house. You got yourself into this mess, now live with it.”

“I don’t even know what you are _talking_ about!”

“Don’t play even stupider than you are, boy!”, his old man yelled and Lila rolled her eyes. Couldn’t they speed this up a bit? “I’m talking about you going to a public school like a peasant! About you surrounding yourself with penniless scum! About you cozying up to that worthless baker girl!”

“Marinette has more talent than you and Rossi combined!”, Felix shouted. “And both of you know it! Otherwise you wouldn’t have copied her report, and you wouldn’t have cheated her out of the contest!”

“Now, now.”, Lila chimed in before Bordeaux could reply something even nastier. “I don’t want to interrupt this touching father-son reunion, or quality bonding time or whatever, but we don’t have the whole evening.” 

She gave Felix a jealous glare.

“Also, I only copied Dupain-Cheng to spite her, not because she’s that skilled. Geez, if Monsieur Bordeaux hadn’t rigged the vote to let me win, this video would have been a complete failure! I’m doing her a favor, honestly.”

Felix’ eyes seemed to burn holes into her head, but Bordeaux only sighed and regained his composure.

“Oh, whatever. Let’s talk about business, children.”

His faked stage-smile returned.

“Now that young Miss Rossi here has provided me with intel on you, Felix, our time has come. See, not only can I expose this Marina-Girl as a copycat any time, thanks to your girlfriend I also have a steady stream of blackmail material.”

He stared at Felix with an arrogance that made even Lila retch.

“Any disobedience on your side, Felix, will result in immediate consequences for Baker MacDoublename. There’s so much potential for scandals, believe me. If I want to, I can ruin her parents bakery before my first coffee! Or I’ll make her famous as a the shallow user she is, trying to milk the children of rich and noble families like ours or the Agreste’s for fame! Or I’ll-“

“We get the picture.”, Lila hurried him. His monologues were even worse than Hawkmoth’s, for god’s sake! Bordeaux cleated his throat.

“Yes, well. You get the picture.”, he repeated.

“And what do you want me to do?”, Felix hissed. “Play model son? Let you use me for attention to your pathetic shows?”

“Felix, don’t be so rude.”, she scolded him with a pout. “It’s for your own good-“

“You can tell this bullshit to Agreste, Rossi. He might be stupid enough to believe it.”

She crossed her arms, insulted. He just wouldn’t listen to her!

“Adrien doesn’t believe it.”, she said, just to correct him on something. She hated his self-righteousness. “He’s just smart enough to enable it. He knew from day one, and keeping quiet didn’t do him any harm, did it?”

“I don’t even care what you are talking about.”, Bordeaux snapped. “Shut up, both of you! The adult speaks now.”

Lila huffed, but let him have his way. He was just a means to an end.

Satisfied, Bordeaux looked back to Felix, leaning down to his angry spawn.

“You will help me get custody of your ungrateful self!”, he ordered, emphasizing every syllable. “The judge will respect your wishes, and that spineless Evelyn as well. She’ll know something’s up, and when I threaten her with restraining orders - Karma is a bitch! - she’ll have no choice but to annul the divorce if she wants to keep seeing you. That way, I’ll set our family on the right path again.”

He grinned smugly, likely expecting some sort of applause for the plan Lila had thought of. She sighed and put on another smile.

“Very thoughtful, Monsieur.”

“Isn’t it?”, he fished for praise, an eager smirk on his face. It vanished when Felix let out a sigh. No angry, frustrated sigh. No, it sounded relieved. 

“There’s just one problem.”, he said with a wide smile. His entire posture changed from aggressive, helpless to confident and calm. Lila’s stomach twisted in panic. “That’s not going to happen.”

Both Lila and Bordeaux flinched when a slow, clapping sound echoed through the room and the curtains lifted, revealing Marinette.

“Excellent, excellent! An Oscar for Felix Leanne, please!”, she exclaimed cheerfully, the beret she’d made in her video on her head. “And _cut!_ ”

The remaining curtains went up as well and Lila whimpered in shock. There, at the wall and with faces varying from angry to triumphant, stood her classmates, Jagged Stone, and Nadja Chamack with her entire camera team.

“You were right about one thing.”, Felix said smugly and patted his father on the back, who was frozen in fear.

“Karma really is a bitch.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Two days earlier, on Monday:_

Felix had locked himself in a bathroom stall, seconds from breaking down. He couldn’t breath, throat constricting with a scream he’d successfully kept in for over a year now. Bordeaux was gone, as far from him as legally possible, and yet he’d found a way to watch him like a hawk, wherever he was. Felix buried his face in his hands, as if they could shield him from the scornful gaze he felt on him. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t face him, couldn’t let Rossi-

“Felix!”, a voice whispered from behind him and he jumped up. A ridiculously oversized pair of glasses was visible through the window beneath the ceiling. Attached to it was an obviously fake nose, and behind it glistened the most beautiful eyes Felix had ever seen.

“Marinette!”, he almost sobbed as his savior pushed herself through the window. Why was she wearing a bikers helmet? And was that a cape?

“It’s Marino!”, she grumbled, faking a lower voice. “I’m a boy! Which is why I am able to, you know. Get into the boy’s bathroom.”

“What?”, Felix frowned, the realized. “Oh! Uh, we’re alone, Marc checked. But Lila’s waiting outside the door, so don’t be so loud.”

“You mean I dressed up for nothing?! Aw, man!”

With a groan, she pulled the helmet off. He couldn’t resist but straighten the tangled strands (helmet hair, Kagami had told him during their last chess match). Marinette’s hair was so soft!

He shook his head, focusing on the matter at hand.

“I need your help!”

“I sure hope so. I’d be hella mad if I crawled through that window for nothing.”, she deadpanned, then took of the glasses and turned serious. “What happened? Marc only told me you barricaded yourself in here and wanted to see me. He thinks you’re having a heart attack! Or that you…”

She blushed, and Felix cursed Marc’s big mouth. If he’d said anything about confessing or the likes of that, he was a dead man!

“N-nevermind. Now tell me what’s up.”

“Lila’s blackmailing me!”, he hissed, panic starting to rise up in him again. “She’s found my father, who hates my guts, and now they’re working together! I can’t- Marinette, I don’t know- I don’t _want_ -“

“Shshsh, sh! It’s alright!”, she whispered when he started to lose control again, pressing her hand over his mouth. “Don’t get too loud, remember? Everything’s going to be fine, I promise. Just… breathe, okay? Slowly.”

He did as told. His hands were still trembling, but his thoughts became clearer again. That, and the fact that Marinette was very, very close, lead him to two realizations.

One: No matter what was going to happen, Marinette would be there for him.

Two: If she didn’t take her hand from his mouth very quickly, he’d do something very stupid that involved both their hands and mouths, but in an entirely different context.

_Focus!_

“René Bordeaux is my father.”, he tried to set things straight. “He’s working as chief editor at TV1, and he’s the producer of this goddamn contest. He intercepted your report and gave it to Rossi, who filmed herself mimicking everything you did and likely managed to make it look professional. If I don’t cater to her every whim, Bordeaux will publish both videos and proof with some stupid, faked time stamp that hers is the original. He’ll frame you as a copycat.”

“I’d be ruined.”, she breathed in shock. “That would be game over for me!”

He nodded.

“I’m playing along for now, but I don’t know how long I can keep this up. I’d do everything for you, Marinette, you know that, but my father…”

He swallowed.

“He _scares_ me. I can’t let him control me like this!”

“I know.”, Marinette assured him, taking his face in both her hands. “Felix, I know. We’ll find a solution, I promise.”

“How?”, he whispered. He knew Marinette, knew that she could make the impossible a reality by sheer willpower as it seemed, but he couldn’t fathom a way she could get him out of this.

“We’ll take this slow.”, Marinette ordered. Her eyes had that calculated shine he loved so much and he calmed a bit. “First, we’ll have to keep Lila placated.”

“She wants me to humiliate you in front the class. I’m supposed to become her _boyfriend_ , Marinette.”

He shivered in disgust.

“Her boyfriend!”

“ _Ew_.”

“Exactly!”

Marinette tapped her chin.

“But that’s a good thing, actually. The humiliation part, I mean, not you being her boyfriend. She wants me to suffer, and she’s so convinced of her own brilliance that she’ll buy any suffering I can show. She’s desperate to win, desperate to believe she won. Get it?”

“I’ll play along. You’ll act all hurt, and then Lila won’t pay any attention to you.”, he concluded. “Then what? Rossi’s one thing, but Bordeaux-“

“What does he get out of all of this?”

He blinked, his mind racing.

“I… I don’t know. He hates me, I don’t know what he wants with me.”

His eyes widened.

“My mother! He’s obsessed with her, maybe he needs me to have his sick kind of reunion with her.”

“That’s a start.”, she nodded. “Any idea what he’ll do next?”

“Hm.”

His father was a bastard, but he was predictable. He was flashy. Arrogant. A one-man show. As Felix knew him, he’d want to meet him in person to torment him. Bordeaux knew how his son felt about him. And since he wanted to display his power over him, he likely wanted that meeting on his terms, his ground.

“He’ll make Rossi deliver me to him.”, Felix deducted. “Either to his home or his work place. Not the public, where we could be seen. No, and not his home either! That would give me access to something personal, and he doesn’t want me too close.”

He nodded.

“TV1. That’s where he’ll meet me.”

“The awards show.”, Marinette realized. “That way no one will bat an eye if two students stroll through the building. He’ll wait at the TV1 tower, during the awards show.”

“We have time and place.”, Felix summed up. “But the tower is huge! There’s a million places he could-“

“I’ll get us the outlay of the building.”, she interrupted him. “I can come and go as I please, I babysit Nadja Chamack’s daughter. Oh! Nadja Chamack!”

She clapped her hands.

“I have an idea. Trust me, Felix, everything will be alright.”

-

Lila’s obsession with Felix turned out to be useful. She was so fixated on him, she didn’t notice how Marinette quietly took Alya aside.

“She’s lying.”, Marinette announced without any further intro. Alya flinched, but didn’t roll her eyes like she would’ve done a week before.

“Why do you think that?”

“I’ve seen Ladybug yell at her in the park, on her first day. Lila threatened me when I confronted her. And just now, Felix asked for my help because she’s blackmailing him.”

Alya opened her mouth, but Marinette was faster.

“No, you’re going to listen to me now. You’ve known me for what feels like forever, and I trust you. That’s why I am telling you this. Lila is manipulating anyone, and I won’t let her get away with it. But I need your help.”

She took Alya’s hand.

“Alya, I’m begging you to trust me! Please, believe in me just this once. If we don’t prove Lila’s a liar, she’ll hurt Felix and I can’t let that happen. Please, Alya. Please!”

Alya’s gaze trembled and she gulped.

“Marinette, Lila can’t… I… She…”

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, calming her mind. When she opened them again, they were hard with resolve.

“Okay.”, she said, and Marinette sighed in relief. “I trust you. Tell me what to do.”

-

Convincing Max to help them was a lot easier. She had intercepted him before class, to ask for his help.

“Max, wait!”, she asked and pulled him aside before he could reach the door. “I need to talk to you. We need your-“

“I’m in.”

She blinked, taken aback.

“W-What?”

The computer ace pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms.

“I said I’m in. Whatever it is you’re planning, I’ll help you.”

“How do you know I’m-“

“Oh _please_.”, Max sighed. “I’m not blind. Everyone can see how Felix looks at you, and how he looks at Lila, who has revealed herself to be more than shady. There’s no way he’s playing lovebirds with her on his own volition, and, knowing you, you will not be complacent. So I’ll help you.”

“Me too!”, Kim’s voice seconded and Marinette turned around. He, Nathaniel and Alix has walked up to them out of nowhere.

“Yeah!”, Nathaniel agreed. “Marc told me Felix had a breakdown because of Lila. I mean, the guy’s creeping me out but no one messes with my boyfriend’s friends!”

“Ditto!”

Marinette looked at them, heady with an elevating mixture of joy, pride and relief. They were believing her. They had chosen her!

_My friends have my back!_

-

“Madame Chamack!”, Marinette greeted the reporter when she came to pick up Manon. “Do you have a second?”

“Of course!”, she replied, hugging her daughter. “What is it?”

“I have a story for you.”, Marinette announced, praying to Tikki for good luck. “About your superior, René Bordeaux.”

Nadia’s eyes widened and she took out her phone. One could get the impression she didn’t like her boss.

“Do tell. A story?”

She nodded.

“But to bust him, I’ll need your help.”

Nadja looked at her with a calculating interest.

“Well,” she said. “I trust you with my daughters wellbeing. It would be hypocritical not to trust you with this.

She smiled adventurously.

“What do you need?”

-

“This is the TV1 tower.”, Marinette explained in the commanding officer voice she’d learned from military movies. Additionally to the ones she’d already convinced, Alya had brought Juleka and Rose to Marinette’s place, and Nino had shown up with Ivan and Mylène. How Chloé and Sabrina had gotten in, nobody knew, but they sure weren’t going to send them away.

“Wait, where’s Adrien?”, Nino asked and reached for his phone, but Marinette slapped it out of his hand as if it might explode.

“NOT COMING!”, she hissed, before catching herself. “And you can’t tell him anything!”

“But…”, he faltered, “why?”

She sighed. Nino adored his best friend, he wouldn’t like the truth.

“You’ll see when everything’s over.”, she simply said and straightened.

“Back to the plan!”

She snapped her ruler against the blueprint she’d hung over her schedule. (It did have its advantages to have a yo-yo with unlimited scanning abilities.)

“This is the TV1 tower,” she repeated, “and this is the floor the Awards are going to be filmed on. It’s a live show, so Lila will have to be present in the studio. There’s only a few small time windows she could deliver Felix to his father.”

She stepped aside, revealing a time schedule she’d gotten from Nadja Chamack.

“The most likely time will be around 8.40 o’clock in the evening, during the first ad break. It only lasts ten minutes, which limits the places she could go to.”

She pointed to a couple of rooms on the layout of the floor.

“The way to Bordeaux’s office takes five minutes running, which means it would be impossible to get there, talk, and return in time. No, the location of the meeting has to be on the same floor. It’s either going to be Jagged Stones studio, the studio for the news, or this empty recording room.”

Rose raised his arm and she pointed her ruler at him.

“Yes?”

“The recording studio is out!”, she informed, proud that she could help. “We wanted to tell you already, but didn’t have the time yet. Kitty Section has gotten permission to use it this weekend, but there was a technical problem with the power, so we had to reschedule.”

Ivan nodded.

“No one’s allowed to enter during the repairs.”

“And scratch the news channel as well!”, Nathaniel chimed in. “Mireille told Aurore who told Marc who told me that they have to prepare everything for the 9 o’clock special. They’re doing a documentary on cloud formations or something.”

Marinette beamed.

“Perfect! Jagged’s studio, then. I can get us in!”

She pointed at Max and Nino.

“Here comes your part: As the tech savvy’s of our task force, you’ll take care of the cameras. We don’t know where Bordeaux will stand, so-“

“Actually, we do!”, Alix said smugly. “We’ll use the Rebellious-Kid strategy.”

Marinette leaned her head to the side.

“Eh?”

“It’s what I use on my dad when I don’t want him snoopin’ around in my room. We’ll make everything messy, with cables and equipment lying around - except for one spot in the middle and the way up to it.”

The skater blew her bangs out of her face and grinned.

“We’ll guide them right into the spotlight.”

“Brilliant!”, Marinette cheered, accidentally hitting Alya with the ruler. “Oh, sorry.”

Her best friend sighed exasperated, but smiled.

“So, we have them in the spotlight.”, she repeated. “Then what? How do we make them spill the beans?”

Marinette smirked.

“Believe me, they’ll do it all on their own. It’s the same as Bob Roth; it worked then, it’ll work now. And if they missed something to gloat about, Felix will subtly guide them to the right topic.”

“Quick question, though.”, Mylène spoke up. Her hands were fidgeting nervously. “Not that I don’t trust you - I do! - and if you need our help, we’ll be there. But, uhm. Isn’t filming them without their consent… illegal?”

Chloé chuckled, drawing the attention to her.

“Oh _please_. If it brings that annoying liar down, I’ll hire every lawyer in Paris to cover us.”

She sighed.

“But if it calms you, that won’t be necessary. The only legal threat is Bordeaux, and as a public figure, he’s basically public domain. Lie-la won’t have enough money to out-sue me.”

“Uh, thanks Chloé!”, Marinette said hesitantly, not sure if it was a good idea to encourage her. “But there’s a way to prevent a law suit.”

She patted Alya on the shoulder.

“Lila wants a platform where she can boast about herself, and Miss Ladyblog here can give that to her. In return, Lila will have to sign a declaration of consent. Got it?”

Alya gave her a thumbs up.

“Copy that.”

“What’s the rest of us supposed to do?”, Kim urged them on and Sabrina nodded impatiently. “We want to help as well!”

“I need you to suck up to Lila.”

A collective groan went through the room.

“Stop whining!”, Chloé ordered. “If you start avoiding her all of a sudden, she’ll know we’re onto her!”

“Easy for you to say!”, Alix complained. “You’ve been glaring at her since the beginning, you won’t have to start being nice now!”

“So? That sounds like a you-problem!”

“Guys! Chill. Let the Lady speak.”

Marinette sighed.

“Thanks, Nino. I know you don’t like this, but it’s vital to our mission that we keep Lila in the dark!”

“I don’t even like Felix, and now I gotta cuddle with someone Marinette calls a liar for him.”, Kim mumbled and Alix shoved him.

“Shut up. Ya wanna leave him at his old man’s mercy? That guy’s an abuser, judging by what Mari told us!”

“‘Course not.”, the jock gave in immediately. “Didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then we have a plan!”, Marinette concluded proudly and slapped her ruler on the table. “Let’s take some cookies from downstairs and get to work!”

Everyone cheered.

-

“Marinette, you know I’d give you the keys to my jet if you asked.”, Jagged assured her nervously. “Well, and if you were old enough to fly it. But this does seem a bit much.”

He was looking around in the studio, where her classmates were scurrying around like a plague of mice. They were ripping cables out of plugs, repositioning cameras and microphones, and Kim was obviously having the time of his life with a promo guitar. Marinette had to admit, they were being a bit too… enthusiastic.

“We’ll clean everything up again, I promise.”, she said, just when Chloé walked past them, carrying another black curtain for the walls.

“It’s a revenge project!”, she huffed out, overly exhausted from carrying a single piece of fabric. “Lila’s blackmailing Marinette and stealing her work. Also, she lied to me about Ladybug.”

Her grin was malicious.

“So now we’re bringing her down!”

Jagged Stone froze. Marinette would swear to the end of times she saw his eyes glow.

“Gimme that!”, he ordered Kim and snatched the Promo guitar right out of his hands. “Rock’n’Roll!”

With that, he crashed the instrument on the ground, cackling like a maniac.

“Let’s freaking _demolish_ this place! Penny, cancel my appointments for the day! We’re raining anarchy on that whatever-her-name-was!”

Penny sighed heavily.

“There goes movie night.”

Marinette patted her on the back, caught between pride and regret. Maybe bringing Jagged together with the force of chaos that were her classmates hadn’t been such a good idea.

-

Marinette was nervous. She believed in her friends, and she trusted in her own capabilities. The plan was good! It was basically foolproof, as long as no one let something slip.

Still. When she arrived at the TV1 tower, wearing her self made beret and a matching outfit, she was itchy with fear.

“You can do this, Marinette.”, Tikki whispered from her hiding place. “Don’t lose face now!”

She nodded. If Lila caught wind of her odd behavior, she’d get suspicious. Marinette had to get a grip on herself. Felix was counting on her!

And, on a more selfish note, she definitely couldn’t handle seeing him with Lila anymore. The girl was all over him, as if he were some sort of pet or toy! While Marinette had known she’d make Felix say something hurtful to Marinette, back in class, she still hadn’t expected it to… hurt. Stupid of her, but she couldn’t turn the feeling off. Seeing Lila bill and coo with Felix just made her want to puke.

She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. The others were in the studio already, where the interviews would be filmed. They couldn’t afford to be seen together unless absolutely necessary, to keep Lila in the dark. The halls were mostly empty now, just a few TA’s running around to carry out last minute orders. She would use the time alone to steady herself before joining the audience in-

“Woaaaah!”, she yelped. Her foot had missed a step and sent her tumbling down the stairs, where a pair of arms caught her just in time.

“Marinette?”, a familiar voice asked in surprise and she froze. Hectically, she stood up and put some distance between herself and her savior. (Pah! Savior, how ridiculous.)

“Adrien”, she said coldly and straightened her clothes. The boy winced at the cruel sound to his name.

“Marinette, I wanted to talk to you.”, he hurried to say. “I know you were avoiding me, but I wanted to say that I’m-“

“We’re past apologies now.”, she brushed him off and turned to leave. “And you should have taken the hint. I’m done waiting for you to grow a spine.”

“Please”, he insisted and grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stop. “Marinette, I’m sorry for what you’re going through. And I understand that you’re hurt, I really do. Lila’s lies are affecting me as well.”

“Oh, poor Adrien.”, she scoffed. “His life in shambles because of lies he himself spread. Throw your pity party elsewhere.”

“Don’t do this, Marinette.”, he whispered and she hesitated. He sounded… terrified. “Please don’t push me away. I… I don’t want to be alone again.”

She knew his home. Knew his broken family, his solitude in the golden cage Gabriel Agreste had built him. So against her instinct, she turned around again to hear him out.

“Keep this quick, will you?”, she mumbled and he lightened up.

“Marinette, I thought a lot about you lately,” Adrien said. A while back, these words would’ve meant everything to her. Now, she only felt numb. “And about how things used to be.”

He took something out of his pocket and showed it to her. The colorful beads of the Lucky Charm she’d given him made his hand seem pale in comparison.

“I know you like Felix a lot. And it wasn’t my place to tell you to push him away. But I do want our friendship to be like it used to be, when you gave me your lucky charm. It means a lot to me, and so do you!”

He smiled.

“I… I hoped that we could go back to that, somehow. Now that the whole Felix thing has resolved itself on its own.”

 _Resolved on its own?!_ Not only had Adrien failed to realize that Felix had never been the problem, but now he called Lila’s obsession with him a _solution?!_

“Look,” she said, trying to hide her annoyance. “I get that you don’t want to be left behind. But you can’t… What are you staring at?!”

Adrien jumped, snapping out of his fixation. The lucky charm fell out of his hand and clattered to the ground. He had glared at her chest in disbelief, as if hypnotized. _No, not at my chest_ , Marinette realized when she grasped for her collar. Her necklace had slipped out when she’d fallen down the stairs, and the Miraculous was out in the open. She closed her hand around it out of reflex, pulling away when Adrien raised his hand to touch it.

“Marinette…”, he murmured, eyes fixed on her hand. “Is that…?”

He looked up to her face, his gaze unreadable.

“That’s a very pretty pendant.”, he said slowly, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. His voice was devoid of emotion, sending chills up her spine. “Would you mind if I borrowed it for a second? I’d like to take a closer look.”

Marinette stumbled back, Adrien followed the movement.

“Where did you get it?”, he asked in a tone that was far too friendly for his expression. “Did you make it yourself? Or was it… a gift, perhaps?”

She swallowed, her back hitting the wall.

“I-I need to go!”

Her voice was thin and threatening to break. Adrien’s scarily hollow smile widened.

“It won’t take long.”

He reached for the ring.

“Just give it to me for a moment. And then you can go to the others.”

Her mind was screaming at her to run, but she was cornered. Adrien’s gaze was a dangerous kind of hungry.

“Just…”

His hand came closer.

“…a quick…”

The green of his eyes was hidden by the blackness of his blown wide pupils.

“…look.”

His fingers touched her hand, and suddenly her blood seemed to be replaced with pure, crackling electricity.

“No!”, she shouted and slapped his hand away. Muscle memory kicked in and she gave him a shove, hooking her foot behind his knee and sending him onto the floor. “Don’t touch me!”

Her fingers were clutching the ring as if her life depended on it and she backed away from the groaning boy on the floor.

“ _You made your choice!_ ”, she yelled at him. “You decided what was more important to you! It was right versus easy, and you picked _the wrong side!_ ”

She was breathing heavily, realizing she had been seconds from losing the Black Cat. Maybe he was more observant than she knew, or maybe he had read something in his father’s book, but Adrien _knew the truth_ about the ring.

He had wanted to take it from her.

He had cornered her, and wanted to _take it from her._

“I have no idea what’s wrong with you!”, she hurled at him when he tried to get up. “And I don’t care about it anymore! Anything that happens now is your own fault, and if the others turn your back on you for lying to their faces - then because you turned your back on them first! I am done with you, Agreste!”

Adrien held his shoulder, aching from where it had cushioned his fall. His eyes were back to their usual green, but she took another step back all the same.

“The- The others?”, he panted. “But why would… I… I didn’t mean to… Wait.”

He looked at her, fear flashing in his eyes.

“Marinette.”

She gulped when she noticed she might have said too much.

“What did you do?”

There was no answer for him. Marinette turned on her heel and ran.

-

By the time the interviews were over, Marinette’s pulse had slowed to its normal rate again. The ring rested safely beneath her shirt, and she forced herself not to think about Adrien. For now, her attention was needed elsewhere.

“Okay, go go go!”, she hurried her classmates as soon as Lila had left the studio and the ads began. They only had a few minutes to get to their places. Felix, who had been informed of their plans by Marc in the boy’s bathroom, would buy them time by arguing with Lila. While they were talking in the main corridor, Marinette and the others would sneak out through the back door, slip into Jagged’s studio and hide behind the curtains they had hung up. Nadja Chamack opened the door for them.

“This better pay off!”, she muttered under her breath and gestured to the back. “Everything’s ready. Your friends have set up the main camera, and my Camera man Charles and I will film from our hiding place.”

She pointed at Max.

“Green guy’s taking care of the live stream. Everyone in Paris will see what’s happening.”

Marinette nodded.

“You won’t be disappointed.”, she promised and pulled the curtains closed.

“Now we only have to wait.”


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien had never felt this afraid. He‘d been in this building countless times before, as both Adrien and Chat Noir, but he’d either been guided or had simply followed his Lady’s lead. Now he wished he’d paid more attention to the the layout of the building.

He had reached the main studio a minute after the ads had started - this place was a maze! - just to find all his friends gone already. A confirmation of his worst fears. They were up to something!

He had to find Lila! She could get them out of this mess, she knew how to talk her way to safety. If she were to be exposed… Earlier that week, it had only been their class’s harmony that had been at stake.

Now, she would take Adrien down with her. What had he been thinking? Why had he helped her, why had he _lied_ for her? He’d only made everything worse! Damnit, Marinette had been right. This was his own fault- _Marinette!_

His thoughts returned to their encounter earlier, and he ran even faster, searching for the others. He needed to find her. How she had gotten her hands on his Miraculous, he didn’t know, but the fact it was inactive and on a string meant that she wasn’t using it - yet. Maybe she was simply waiting for the right time to steal his place. He growled and ripped another door open, revealing the room behind it to be empty.

Marinette wasn’t fit to be Chat Noir. She didn’t have what it took to be Ladybug’s partner, and she hadn’t deserved his miraculous like he did! He would convince her to give it back. Marinette wasn’t unreasonable, she’d understand. And she had liked him, Lila had told him once. Maybe if he promised to be a better friend now, maybe even go out together, she’d realize this was his destiny.

His thoughts began to spiral down a slippery slope. He needed Plagg, needed his miraculous. He’d do everything that was necessary, for Paris’ sake, for Ladybug’s sake!

But no need to do something rash, he’d try it the nice way!

Adrien knew this would work.

Adrien knew that it had to.

Adrien-

“…really is a bitch.”, a familiar, although muffled voice declared from somewhere in front of him. Felix! With his last bit of strength, Adrien pushed the doors to Jagged Stone’s studio open. His eyes widened when he saw what had happened.

He was… too late.

Lila stood in the middle of the room, together with Felix and a man he didn’t recognize, even though he looked vaguely familiar. She was frozen in fear, and she had every right to. There were cameras pointed at her from every side, and her classmates stood at the walls like angry bulls. Jagged Stone was patting a smugly grinning Marinette on the shoulder, and Nadja Chamack held a microphone out to the unknown man.

“This is Nadja Chamack, life from the TV tower, 21st arrondissement!”, she almost screamed into her microphone in excitement. “We just witnessed Chief Editor René Bordeaux admitting to have actively and willingly spread false accusations about an aspiring designer, specifically to harm her career. Will you give us a statement about your conspiring with a minor in order to blackmail your son, famous model Felix Leanne?”

The man - René Bordeaux, he remembered him from the fashion show, now! - backed away, arms raising to simultaneously hide his face and gesture through the air

“Y-You’re not allowed to publish that!”, he yelled at her, panic and wrath merging his voice into a shrill shout. “I have not consented to any interviews! As your superior, I order you to stop!”

“Actually, since you are a public figure and I am a journalist investigating your case of corruption, everything that has just been published is perfectly legal.”, Nadja informed him with a wink. “And it doesn’t look like your position as my superior will last much longer.”

”Also, since Lila has signed a declaration of consent just this morning,” Alya chimed in, holding up a document, “she’s fair game as well! Maybe you should’ve read the damn thing, Liar.”

Lila was only now recovering from the shock.

“Y-You guys did so great!”, she tried to fake a smile. “We finally busted that evil producer! I knew you were there, of course, I was just acting to make him spill his deeds-“

“Oh, shut up.”, Felix rolled his eyes at her and walked over to Marinette. “It’s game over for you, so save your excuses!”

Tears welled up in Lila’s eyes, and this time Adrien actually believed they were real.

“I-It wasn’t my idea! He forced me to, René Bordeaux forced me to help him!”

“I deny any involvement in this affair! I want to speak to my lawyers!”

“Come on, guys, you know me! I-I did so much for you, didn’t I?”, Lila whined on. That’s when she spotted him in the door.

“Adrien!”, she all but sobbed. “Tell them! Tell them I’m innocent; I’m the g-good guy!”

He backed away, wishing she hadn’t brought him up. Now the others had noticed him too.

“Is it true what she said?”, Nino said, brows furrowed in frustration. “You knew everything? And you just… did nothing?!”

“What the hell, Adrien?!”, Chloé spat, towering over him like a hawk. “I thought _I_ was the jerk between the two of us!”

He fell to his knees, exhaustion catching up with him. His legs were wobbly of shock.

“ _No!_ No, I… I only wanted… I was just trying to protect you!”

“Protect us?”, Alya snarled. “By leaving us at Lila’s mercy, completely unprepared?! I uploaded a shit ton of fake news on my blog thanks to her! If it hadn’t been for Marinette, this could’ve ruined my entire career!”

“I thought we were friends, dude!”, Nino agreed, looking as betrayed as Adrien felt. “But friends don’t lie to each other! And you sure don’t help others with lying to your bro!”

No, no! This couldn’t be happening, _no!_ Not like this, not now, not him!

“Please…”, he whispered, his hand clutching around the lucky charm in his pocket. “I wasn’t… Lila just…”

He couldn’t think of any excuse that wouldn’t sound hollow now. His friends didn’t care as they turned back to Lila, ignoring his slumped figure on the floor as they continued their petty fight.

Adrien didn’t listen to them, too busy with his own despair. He had… failed. At everything.

At being a good friend in the first place. At being there for Ladybug. And now at stopping Marinette from exposing Lila. Everything he did went wrong, everything he put his mind to-

“Cathexis”, a deep voice called and a purple glow illuminated the darkness of his mind. “I am Hawkmoth.”

Adrien froze. The lucky charm beneath his fingers had grown cold, and he couldn’t lift a finger to throw it away. Its cool prickle travelled up his wrist, his arm, into every cell of his body.

“I will give you the power you need to achieve your goals.”, Hawkmoth whispered into his head. “To keep your loved ones close, and your enemies even closer.”

No. No, he was a _hero_. He couldn’t let himself be turned into another one of Hawkmoth’s monsters.

“You’ve been wronged, haven’t you?”, Hawkmoth continued sweetly. “Ah, you have tried _so_ hard, yet they keep ignoring your advice.”

His fight with Marinette flashed through his mind.

“Rejecting you, even though you have done _so_ much.”

Ladybug pushing him away, again and again and _again_.

“If they cannot listen…”

Lila had continued to lie, Marinette had kept on plotting against her, Felix just wouldn’t stop being rude…

“…they must feel.”

Adrien’s head lowered and his lips moved on their own, whispering a word he didn’t mean.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

His eyes closed as the purple smoke covered him entirely.

“I will reign them in.”

Cathexis smiled.

“And be the hero they _deserve_.”

-

“You did it.”, Felix beamed at Marinette and pulled her aside. “I don’t know how, but you did it.”

How had she gotten everyone involved? Their oh-so skeptical class, Nadja Chamack, even Jagged Stone! It seemed impossible, but she had succeeded. He was free, from his father’s lingering shadow and Rossi’s obsessive manipulations. Free, once and for all.

“Of course I did!”, she played it off, cheeks as pink as Rose’s shirt. “I promised you, didn’t I? Besides…”

Her eyes wandered to her classmates.

“It was more of a group effort.”

Felix followed her gaze to the others, who were gathered in the middle of the room. Alya eagerly assisted Madame Chamack in pestering Bordeaux with one cutting question after the other, Nino cheered her on. Chloé led the others in their rage against Lila, who had started to spout every lousy excuse in the book. Sabrina was calling her father at the Police to arrest Bordeaux, who would have a hard time getting out of this one. Juleka and Jagged Stone were comparing the hues of their hair dye, Rose being their obviously biased judge. They were chaotic and loud and ruthless and _absolutely amazing._

“I guess I should thank them.”, he said, a smile creeping onto his face. “They’re not so bad, after all.”

Yes. Annoying maybe, but full of loyalty and love for their friends. For Marinette, and after some time, perhaps even for him.

“Still”, he insisted, not here for Marinette not giving herself enough credit. “You are the best. How do you want me to repay you? I could invite you for dinner!”

She shook her head, smiling ironically.

“I think we are past favors and debts, aren’t we?”

Favors and debts, like on their very first day. No, they really had moved on from there. _He_ had moved on, from his obsession with owing nothing to anybody. When he thought back, he could only see fear. That Bordeaux had been right, and every nice thing done for him came at a cost. Now though…

“Then let’s not call it favor.”, he suggested softly. “Let’s call it… a date?”

Part of him was shocked to hear himself even propose that, but rest of him was tired of hesitating. He wanted every second of Marinette’s company he could get, to make up for the days of Lila-induced isolation.

He watched every movement in Marinette’s face, every minute twitch of her lips and eyebrows. At first, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned darker. (Was she blushing? She was blushing! That was a good thing, wasn’t it?)

Then her fingers bolted up to her face, as if to hide it, only to settle for brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I…”, she started, voice two octaves higher then usual. Until finally, her lips curved into a smile. “I’d like that. And I know just the place!”

A mischievous glimmer appeared in her eyes.

“You’ll see when we get there, it’s-“

A scream drowned her voice out and they jumped back. Felix felt his blood run cold. The door had been slammed shut, chained and locked. Where Adrien had kneeled when he’d last checked, a gloomy figure hovered over the floor. It was held up by heavy metal chains that crept over the ground like snakes, apparently not bound by any law of physics. Defying gravity, some of them simply floated next to their wielder, waiting for orders.

The wielder himself looked monstrous enough on his own. His skin was devoid of any color, lifeless and dull like bleached bones. Black stripes ran down his face, like tear stains from his wide, eerie green eyes. His hair shared the stripes’ unsettling color. On top of his head rested a spiked, golden crown that reminded him of a halo.

Knight-like armor adorned with an upside down paw-print protected his torso, and around his wrist was a beaded bracelet of some sorts. From a chain around his other hand dangled a heavy, spiked Morningstar.

The akuma - because what else could he be? - chuckled.

“Much better.”, he sighed. “Now, let’s see… who wronged me the most?”

Without any visible sign, his chains bolted towards Lila, who screamed when her waist was seized by the animated metal. Instinctively, Felix’ hand grabbed Marinette’s. Any fast movement might draw the Akuma’s attention to them, but he needed her to be ready to run as soon as there was a chance.

All eyes were fixed on Lila and her captor, who tapped his chin as the girl quivered before him.

“Oh, you look so scared.”, he gasped. “Poor Lila. It’s just me, good old Adrien! Or… _Cathexis_ , to be exact. Why would you fear me?”

He hummed.

“Maybe… because you know that you used me? Or because you lied to me? Or because you stalked me?” His voice grew louder and louder, and his soothing smile turned into a malicious grimace.

“Or because you ruined my friendships? My school life? My _everything?_ ”

Cathexis laughed joylessly, eyes so wide they looked as if they might pop out of his skull.

“Please!”, Lila pleaded desperately. “It wasn’t my fault, I-I only wanted the same thing as you! I promise-“

“ _SHUT UP!_ ”

Everyone in the room startled, frozen in fear. Marinette gripped his hand more tightly as the chain holding Lila started to glow in the same, cold light Cathexis’ bracelet radiated. It began at its root somewhere behind his shoulder, and slowly spread over the links towards its victim. Lila whimpered.

“See, I am tired of waiting for you to change.”, Cathexis lamented. “I gave you so many chances, but you just won’t listen! So I’ll have to make you a better person myself.”

He grinned, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

“Let’s call it one last emotional investment in you, okay?”

Lila trashed and trembled in her restrains as the glow came closer, tears in her terror-stricken eyes.

“Stop! I’m sorry, but whatever you’re doing, please stop it!”

Marinette twitched, but Felix held her in place. He wouldn’t let her endanger herself for Lila of all people! They could only watch as the light reached its prey. A white flash blinded them, then the chain dissolved and Lila dropped to the floor. She breathed, and her eyes were open, but her gaze was lifeless and empty.

Cathexis sigh broke the silence he’d shocked them into and he looked around.

“So…”, he said with an innocent smile. “Who’s next?”

-

Cathexis felt strong. He felt quick. He felt ready.

His chains dashed through the room the second he thought about giving the order, and as the people in the room broke out in panic, they seized them with ease. Nino, Alya, Chloé, all immobilized and chained to the ceiling with nothing more than a thought. The chain he had lost by fixing Lila was regrowing, and he directed it towards Marinette. His dear friend had started to guide the others to the back of the room and behind a curtain, cherishing the hope they might find safety there. Felix was next to her, but he could wait. For now, his ring was priority number one.

With a flick of his wrist he send the chain flying. It wrapped around Marinette’s wrist before she even noticed he was targeting her, and he had pulled her into the air in a heartbeat. Ignoring Felix’s scream, he retreated to the other side of the room.

Hawkmoth’s approval humming through his head, he sunk on eye-level with her, dodging the punch she’d aimed at his face. Another chain wrapped around her, fixing her arms at her side.

“Marinette!”, he rebuked her with a raised finger. “You should never react with violence, don’t you know that?”

“Let me go!”, his mannerless friend snarled. “What did you do with Lila?”

He knew the question sourced from fear for herself rather than concern for Lila, but he pretended otherwise for the moment. Soon, she’d care about Lila for real. And about him. And about any other person he chose to fix. They’d be a big happy family, with no problems or flaws under his watch. But first…

“You know what I’m looking for, Marinette.”

She froze and his eyes darted to the bump in the fabric above her collarbone.

“It’s fate that brought it back to me, so soon after I lost it.”, he whispered with a blissful smile. “You have it, don’t you? I saw it on you. My little secret, I want it back now.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Lost it… wait, _your_ secret?”

Her jaw dropped as her mind caught up.

“ _You!_ ”

“Yes, me.”, he admitted happily. “You understand, don’t you? I need it back. Once Hawkmoth is done with it, I’ll be Chat Noir again. It’s my destiny! Surely, you wouldn’t want to stand in the way of a hero.”

Marinette looked absolutely shocked. Devastated even - hopefully at the thought of hindering Chat Noir. But the way her face hardened told him otherwise.

“It’s no longer yours!”, she hissed. “And you’re a fool if you think Hawkmoth would just give it back to you, once he has it.”

He sighed.

“The hard way, then.”

The chains tightened around her as he concentrated, focusing his energy on her. She was his friend. He’d done so much for her; he deserved something in return. But before he could conjure the light into his chains, pain flared in his right cheek and he was thrown sideways.

“Argh!”

More startled than hurt, he rubbed his cheek and looked around. The moment of distraction had been enough to make his chains go slack, enough to let Marinette free herself. His eyes fixated on the culprit. Felix stood in the middle of the room, arm still raised from the punch he’d given.

“Ah.”, the stubborn annoyance of a boy sighed, despite his obvious fear. “That was _cathartic_.”

“You!”, Cathexis growled, summoning his chains. “I’ll make you regret ever coming to our school.”

Oh, he wouldn’t fix Felix, no, no, no. The rude bastard didn’t deserve this mercy, and Cathexis wouldn’t invest his emotional energy in a guy whose akuma had cost him Plagg! No, Felix would meet a far harsher fate. Cathexis raised his Morningstar and swung it through the air to gain momentum. With a battle cry, he hurled the spiked sphere at his enemy, who threw himself aside just in time to avoid getting turned into a pancake. Again and again Cathexis took aim, using his sentient chains to block Felix’ path. Finally, when he had nowhere left to run, the Akuma called his weapon back to attack one last time.

“I should’ve done this sooner!”, he cackled gleefully. “It would have saved me so much trouble, you living nuisance!”

He swung the Morningstar, blind and deaf to anything except his target. A mistake, as it turned out. He couldn’t hear the creaking of metal over his own laughter, couldn’t see the beams for the cameras at the ceiling move. Only when they crashed down on him he realized he should have payed more attention to Marinette.

“No, _no!_ ”

Trapped beneath the crashed metal structure he could only watch as Marinette - the crafty pain in the butt - climbed down from the bars of the supporting column, pulling Felix with her. The two of them vanished behind the curtains at the back, and when he send out his chains to rip the fabric apart, he understood why.

“A backdoor!”, Hawkmoth growled. Of course, that’s why no one had been inside anymore. “ _Idiot!_ Now the girl escaped with the ring, our ring!”

Groaning, Cathexis pushed the beams and bars off of himself and stood up.

“I’ll hunt them down!”, he swore and called his chains back to him. “They can’t run from me!”

“No.”, Hawkmoth stopped him. “No, wait. The Cat Miraculous is already close, but Ladybug is still missing. Call her here, then go after the ring.”

Cathexis nodded as the violet glow faded from his face. His Lady would be here shortly! Until then, he could bring Chloé, Alya and Nino under his contr- supervision. They were still struggling with their restraints, but not much longer.

“Lila!”, he barked for his new ally and the brunette stood up. “Get the camera working. I need to alert Ladybug.”

“Of course!”, she obliged with a smile. “Then I can apologize to her. We’ll be great friends, with your help!”

Cathexis grinned and bared his fangs as she got to work. Soon, he told himself. His chained friends looked at him in fear.

 _Soon_.


	16. Chapter 16

Felix’ heart was racing as they ran down the abandoned corridors. Everyone else must have escaped already, or at least found a safe place to hide because they hadn’t seen a soul on the entire floor. It was dead silent, except for their exhausted panting and the distant rattle of chains.

“In here!”, Marinette commanded and threw open the door to a janitors closet. With her other hand, she ripped off one of her flats and threw it down the hallway. Before he could ask what the hell she was thinking, she pushed him into the small room and closed the door behind her. The rattling of metal links came closer and they held their breaths. There were small slits on the bottom of the door, to let the air circulate. Felix dropped to the floor, trying to see what was going on.

Cathexis shadow was visible first, followed by its caster. His chains carried him through the hallway like servants their prince, their clatter and the creaking of his armor far too loud in Felix’ ears. Was it his imagination or were there… less chains than before? Some looked shorter than the others, for sure.

The Akuma looked around.

“Marinette~!”, he called in a playful singsong. “Come on, show yourself!”

The metal snakes swirled through the air, ready to pounce at the slightest movement.

“I’m not mad, I promise!”, the delusional boy continued. “You won’t be in trouble if you come out now.”

One chain came particularly close to the door and he could feel Marinette tense. His own heart seemed to hammer in his chest, so loud he wondered how Cathexis didn’t hear it. If he found them now… they were lost.

Luckily, it was this moment that Cathexis noticed the shoe further down the hall. Immediately, he went to investigate.

“Aw, did the princess lose her shoe? I should bring it back to her, don’t I?”

With that, he disappeared around a corner. They sighed, the pressure on his lungs lifting like fog. They were safe, for now.

“Clever.”, he commented as they walked out of the closet. “The shoe trick, I mean.”

“Thanks.”, she replied, looking around the corner to make sure he was gone. “He’s obsessed with his fairy tale happy ending, so I figured drawing on popular tropes might distract him.”

She took his hand - he was grateful for that, even though he wouldn’t admit it - and guided him towards the stairs.

“We need to get out of here. Maybe we should split up-“

“Absolutely not! I won’t let you out of my sight until Ladybug arrives.”

Marinette twitched, but didn’t fight him. He could’ve sworn he heard her muttering “Oh boy” under her breath, but right now, he didn’t care. There was No Way he’d leave this reckless mess of selflessness to herself!

“This way.”, she directed him to a glass door. The elevators were obviously a bad idea - trapped in a small space during an akuma attack? No thank you! - so the stairs were there only option.

“I don’t get it. Why Cathexis?”, she murmured to herself. “I mean, it’s probably a Cat-pun, but the rest is nonsense. And why chains? Is Hawkmoth running out of ideas?”

He shrugged, remembering all the books about Psychology he’d read before starting school. For once, his encyclopedic knowledge of random topics seemed to be useful.

“Cathexis is a fancy word for neurotic hyperfixations.”, he explained. “Freud’s original term was “Besetzung”, Possession in English. It describes the investment of emotional or mental energy in a person or object.”

He remembered what Cathexis had done with his glowing chain, and how Lila had looked after being infused with his light.

“Maybe that’s what he did to Rossi. He did call it an investment, didn’t he?”

“It might also be a pun.”, Marinette mused. “Cat- _hex-_ is, because he… well, _hexed_ her.”

“Now I’m kind of jealous.”, he murmured grumpily. “Hawkmoth gave him a deep, psychological phenomena as inspiration, and with me? He named me Sentiquill and called it a day! Favoritism at its finest.”

Marinette giggled.

“If it makes you happy, I liked your costume more. Black suits you.”

Her eyes sparkled mysteriously at that, as if she knew something he didn’t. He would’ve asked if he hadn’t been so busy hiding his red cheeks.

“Let’s hurry up.”, he said to distract her. “We still have twenty floors to go, and-“

“Wait!”, she hissed and he froze. There were footsteps audible from further down, lighter than Cathexis’s and without the metallic sound that always accompanied him. He held onto Marinette a little tighter when the person leaned over the railing of the stairs to look up at them.

“Chloé?”, Marinette asked and relaxed immediately, sighing in relief. “You’re okay! I thought Cathexis caught you.”

The blonde girl grinned untypically widely and Felix tensed.

“Marinette!”, she chirped and raised her hands to her mouth. “There you are.”

She took a deep breath, then started to shout.

“I FOUND HER!”, Chloé yelled loud enough to shake the doors, making Felix jump.

“She’s under his control!”, he realized. “That’s why there were less chains than before!”

The one he’d used on Lila had disappeared as well! He startled when a door two floors above them flew open. Cathexis maniacal cackling echoed through the staircase.

“ _Run!”_

Marinette didn’t need to be told twice. She ripped open the door closest to them and raced through, Felix followed suit. They dashed down the corridors and halls, Cathexis laughter close behind them. Every second Felix expected to be knocked off his feet, every step made him fear it might be his last. But Marinette seemed to know where she was going, and Cathexis wasn’t as familiar with the building as she was. Soon, the rattle of chains grew farther and farther, until they finally collapsed behind a corner.

“We need a Plan B!”, he stated the obvious, his breath erratic and panting. “We’ll never make it out of here without him intercepting us.”

Marinette, just as exhausted as he was, looked on the verge of panic.

“Chloé’s out of commission!”, she whispered in shock. “And if she is, then so are Alya and Nino!”

Pulling at her hair, she groaned.

“My plan has failed before it even begun! That’s so typical for me.”

He shook his head, confused.

“What are you talking about?”

Slowly, she let go of her Pigtails and straightened. When she looked at him, it was almost apologetic.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way.”, she said calmly. “This time, I wanted it to be different. No pressure or emergency, just… different.”

She shook her head, eerily serious as she took out the pendant she wore around her neck.

“We don’t have time for explanations, I have to go.”, she stated with no room for discussion. Her hand was steady when she placed the pendant in his hand, closing his fingers around it. “You need to keep this safe for me, okay?”

He blinked, not understanding what she was up to. But she stood up before he could ask a single question.

“You don’t have to use it.”, she announced and looked a bit sheepish for a moment. “I don’t even have a fancy box for it, and I have no speech prepared either. But… you are smart, and loyal, and exactly what I need. Trust me.”

She inhaled slowly.

“You… you are perfect. I can feel it.”

Her smile was so fond, so convinced and trusting he had to gulp before speaking.

“Marinette, What-“

A crash interrupted him. Cathexis was closing in, judging by the sound of his chains, and Marinette looked up.

“Go and hide.”, she ordered him with an authority he’d never expected of her. “This isn’t destiny or fate or something, okay? It’s a choice. You decide whether to accept or decline, and I won’t push you to do anything. But now that Adrien knows I have it, I can’t keep it on me anymore. Just… keep it safe.”

She smiled.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Wait. Why did this sound like a goodbye?!

“Marinette,” he whispered, fear stifling his voice, “don’t you dare-“

Once again, he didn’t get to finish. Cathexis came crashing through the wall behind them like a bulldozer, his chains breaking through with ease.

“Marinette!”, Felix screamed, but a wave of debris tore him away from her and onto the ground. With one last look at him, she turned around and ran.

“Come and catch me if you can!”, he heard her taunt as she dodged the swipe of a chain, then disappeared into the next corridor.

Cathexis didn’t waste a second with Felix. Growling, he started his hunt and followed Marinette, leaving him behind.

Felix’ head was spinning from his fall and he barely managed to get up, let alone follow them.

“No…”, he wailed, horrified. Crashes and shouts came from the direction they had run off to, and this time, Marinette was alone with the Akuma. “No, no, no!”

He got to his feet, accidentally dropping what Marinette had given him. The clear, clanging sound of something light rolling over the ground made him pause. He looked down, picking the thing up.

It was the Chat-Noir-merchandise Marinette had shown him, but now that he could take a closer look… it was warm in his fingers. It felt heavier than it looked, and he could swear he heard a pulse.

His blood drained from his face and he went pale. It… It couldn’t be, right? Where should Marinette have acquired the _real_ Miraculous of Destruction?! And why would she wear it on a string of goddamn yarn instead of… of… putting it in a safe or something? Or _using_ it? Unless she… she already had…?

Another crash made him start. They weren’t far from him, if he hurried, he could reach them.

But what was he supposed to do? Throw pens at the akuma?! Make a knot in his chains? He was just a teenager, he wouldn’t be of any help. His gaze fell back to the ring in his hands. The warm, heavy, pulsing and _authentic_ looking ring.

Oh, goddamn it!

Without further analysis, he slipped it on his ring finger. For a second, nothing happened and he chastised himself for thinking something this ridiculous. Then an otherworldly glow covered the metal and he stumbled back. Sparks flew around his hand and a green light shot out of the ring, turning it silver and circling him before fading into a tiny, black creature. It had triangular ears and a feline tail that waved through the air.

Felix was frozen in shock as the… the _thing_ yawned.

“Oh geez, that was quick.”, it complained in a high, nasal voice. “They can never give me time to nap, can they?”

It’s inhumanly green eyes turned to him and it grinned, revealing sharp, white fangs.

“Hey, it’s the cold blondie!”, it - he? - cheered. “Not ideal, but better than mean or dense blondie. I can work with that.”

”Who are you?”, Felix finally regained his voice. The floating cat flicked its tail and combed back its fur.

“Plagg’s the name, rookie. I’m a Kwami! Incredibly powerful, good looking, and - as Tikki would say - “high maintenance”. Got any cheese?”

“A Kwami?”, Felix asked, ignoring the last part. “What’s that supposed to be?”

Another crash came from a distance and he shook his head, reminding himself of Marinette.

“Okay, scratch that. Do something so I can help Marinette!”

Plagg sighed deeply.

“Oh geez, another loverboy.”, he grumbled. “Fine! Say “Plagg, claws out!” and you’ll get cataclysmic superpowers, and a much needed make-over.”

He glared at Felix’ clothes.

“Is that a tie?! What are you, an insurance lackey?!”

“It’s called _style_ , you- Argh, I don’t have time for this.”, he snarled, raising his hand. It didn’t matter where she had gotten this from, or why she wasn’t using it herself. She had given it to him for a reason, and he wouldn’t disappoint her.

“Plagg, claws out!”

-

Transforming had been easier than thought. She’d simply slipped around a corner, said the magic words and waited until Cathexis followed her to punch him into the ceiling. She’d caught him by surprise, and so it wasn’t hard to deliver a kick hard enough to send him into the wall behind him. He groaned and shook his head as she scanned him. Where was the akuma, where was the akuma, _where was-_ his bracelet! It’s shape looked just like her lucky charm, though bleached beyond recognition. He pulled his arm away when she tried to grab it, his chains hurling her away from him and down the hallway.

“My Lady!”, he cooed happily, already forgetting he’d been chasing Marinette. _Hyperfixation_ , she remembered Felix’ words. He could only ever concentrate on one thing at the same time. “There you are!”

She had landed on her feet - practice made perfect - and adopted her fighting stance.

“Let’s make this quick!”, she hissed and Cathexis pouted.

“Oh, My Lady! Don’t you recognize me? Your loyal partner?”

Her eyes narrowed.

“ _Loyal?_ ”

He had the decency to look ashamed. Nervous, he scratched his head.

“You are… still mad at me, aren’t you?”

“For what? Sacrificing Rose, abandoning me or attempting to kill me?”

He raised his hands in defense.

“It was an accident! You know I could never hurt you, don’t you? I love you!”

He sunk on one knee, stretching out his hand as if pleading.

“Allow me to prove it to you, Ladybug! You’ll see, we’re meant for each other.”

She was so tired of this. Without a warning, her yo-yo wrapped around his outstretched hand.

“You can prove it by giving me that bracelet!”, she suggested and pulled. He lost his balance and fell over, but his chains caught him easily. They wrapped around her yo-yo to prevent her from escaping, but she didn’t intent to. With a battle cry, she launched herself at him. He didn’t see her coming, and before he could fully straighten himself, she slammed him into the wall again. But she had underestimated the speed of his chains. Just when she wanted to take the possessed object, one of them wrapped around her waist and threw her to the floor. She grinned in pain and tried to dodge, but now they were coming from every angle. Her yo-yo was carelessly dropped to the side when Cathexis stood up, wrapping the chain holding her around his wrist to pull her in.

“Why won’t you even give me a chance?!”, he raged. “I asked you so nicely, and you just attacked me! How could you?!”

“It’s my job, idiot!”, she snarled and tried to wriggle out of her restraints. “And it used to be your job as well! We beat up and purify Akuma’s, remember?”

She laughed bitterly, eyes burning into his.

“Or, that’s what I did at least. To you, this was only ever some kind of game, wasn’t it?”

He hissed.

“Just ‘cause I’m not as _stuck-up_ as you doesn’t mean I’m not a good superhero! We won every time, didn’t we?”

“Because _I_ had to save the day! How often were you even conscious and yourself for the final battle? Most of the time, I had to save _you_ as well!”

“Argh!”, he roared. “Only because I sacrificed myself for _you!_ Without me, you would’ve lost a long time ago!”

She bared her teeth and growled.

“ _Without you_ , I wouldn’t have had to worry that every battle might be my last, just because you decided to ditch me in a flashy attempt at self-promotion! You weren’t heroic, you were reckless! And unpredictable!”

He opened his mouth to shout back, but the purple butterfly outline returned to his face and distracted him. When it disappeared, Cathexis simply huffed and crossed his arms.

“You’ll see it my way soon enough.”, he said and wrapped the chain around his wrist once more, to get a better grip. “Soon, you’ll see _everything_ my way.”

The root of the chain began to fill with his cold white light and Ladybug started to panic. Her yo-yo was out of reach, no way to summon a Lucky Charm. She couldn’t move, the chain was too tight. Her toes slid over the floor without finding foothold and her arms were pressed to her sides uselessly as the light came closer and _closer and-_

“Cataclysm!”

Both she and Cathexis startled when a black-gloved hand grabbed the chain. Rust spread over the links, dissolving them and eating its way towards Cathexis’ wrist - towards his bracelet!

The akuma gasped and shook his hand, getting rid of the chain and detaching it from its armor just before it could infect his bracelet. It coiled in on itself as it disintegrated, setting her free. Immediately, she grabbed her weapon, jumped back and landed at a safe distance with her savior next to her.

“Thanks!”, she grinned at him as she checked out his new suit. Felix nodded stiffly. Doubtlessly wondering why Ladybug was here all of a sudden, and Marinette wasn’t. If he’d put one and one together, he didn’t say anything.

“You’re welcome.”, he replied and took out his batons. He kept them separated and crossed on his back, which wasn’t the only difference from his predecessor. His hair was longer, wilder, and his iris was more blueish than green. The bell was missing from his collar, and he had an additional, smaller belt on that was equipped with trackers and other gadgets. His tail was longer, but seemed to move on its own accord. And his boots made no sound when he changed his stance to face Cathexis, which might come in handy for stealth. Overall, his costume was less… shiny. Less reflective, more of a spandex-like fabric than leather.

“No…”, Cathexis whispered, eyes wide with horror. “No! **NO!** _I’m_ Chat Noir, not you! You’re just a cheap replacement!”

Felix blinked in surprise - he hadn’t known Chat’s identity, she remembered - but recovered quickly.

“Actually,” the new black cat hummed. “I don’t think I’ll go by Chat Noir anyway. Too many bad connotations, thanks to you.”

He grinned and raised his chin.

“You can call me Chatvalier instead. Because unlike you” - he raised his baton - “I won’t run from a fight.”

Cathexis roared with wrath.

“This can’t be- _You_ can’t be- GIVE ME THE RING!”

His voice was erratic and his expression completely unhinged when he charged at them, chains wildly striking through the air. Their movements were devoid of their previous elegance and precision, it was all instinct and anger and hurt.

“You can still back out, you know?”, she asked her newly dubbed Chatvalier. “It’s a heavy duty, and you’re not forced by any cosmic will or something. If you don’t want this, I can handle him by myself.”

Her partner looked at her with narrowed eyes, as if reminded of something. Then he smiled.

“I don’t doubt that.”

He readied his claws and gave her a look so soft she felt her heart flutter.

“But… it can be nice to know someone has your back.”

He smirked.

“Remember?”

Oh yes, she did. When she faced Cathexis storming towards them, her smile was confident and unwavering. They were in this together.

“Ready?”

Her yo-yo swung through the air and he laughed.

“Guess we’re about to find out.”


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m running out of time!”, he yelled and ducked under a swing of Cathexis’ Morningstar. The akuma had his chains trained on Ladybug, but he himself only had eyes for his successor. Now that Chatvalier knew Adrien had been Chat Noir, he wondered how he hadn’t seen it before.

“You’re a goddamn rookie!”, Cathexis taunted him, his cackle sounding like grating metal. “ _This_ is my replacement?! I would’ve beaten me already, if I were you!”

Chatvalier dodged another attack and caught sight of Ladybug. She was fighting of at least a dozen of chains, but he noticed a few of them had turned to him as Cathexis spoke. _He can’t multitask_ , the newly dubbed superhero remembered. _The more he focuses on me, the sooner Ladybug gets a chance to use her Lucky Charm._

“Are you insulting me or yourself?”, he mocked Cathexis and swatted a chain away with his baton. It’s twin extended to catapult him further back, luring the seething Akuma away from Ladybug.

“Not very heroic to go easy on me!”, he continued his provocations. “Or is that already all you’ve got?”

“I’ll show you what a real hero looks like!”, his opponent snarled, gathering his chains to attack him. For a split second, Ladybug had vanished completely from his mind, and that was all she needed.

“Lucky Charm!”

The flash threw Cathexis of his rhythm and Chatvalier used the opportunity. With a somersault - since when could he even do that?! - he slipped through his defenses and next to his partner.

“What’s the plan?”, he asked her with a nervous glance at his miraculous. Four minutes left!

Ladybug scrutinized the object in her hands with eager eyes. It was a dotted latex glove, as far as he could tell, and the way her panicked gaze darted over the hallway told him she had no idea what to do with it either.

“I can’t see anything useful!”, she said, biting her lip. “How is this supposed to…”

Her eyes widened and fixed on Cathexis chains, who kept a safe distance now that she had her infamous Lucky Charm at hand.

“Metal…”, she whispered, then looked at Chatvalier. “I’ve got an idea! We need to get back to the upper floors.”

“Well, if that’s everything…”

He shrugged and kicked open the door behind them.

“After you, Ladybug.”

Before Cathexis could really grasp that they were running now, they were back on the stairs.

“Hey! We’re not finished yet!”, he yelled after them.

“Care to let me in on your idea?”, Chatvalier ignored the akuma in pursuit and followed his partners lead. She threw open the door to the floor of Jagged Stone’s studio, making a beeline for a recording studio further down the corridor.

“There’s an electricity problem in there!”, she informed him excitedly, pulling the glove over her hand. “And his chains are connected to him somehow. Metal is a conductor, we can use that!”

He glanced at his batons and holstered them at his back with a sigh. Better not use _his_ metal weapons either, then.

“He’s not going to know what hit him!”, she smirked confidently, throwing the door of the studio open. Her smile evaporated, and he realized why. They were not the first to come to this place.

Inside cowered their missing classmates, and the adults that had been with them.

“Ladybug? And… who’s that?!”, Madame Chamack squinted at him. The spotted heroine looked at her in panic.

“What- I thought you escaped!”, she stammered.

“We wanted to, but Chloé and the others are patrolling the halls.”, Rose spoke up, voice thin with fear. “Cathexis did something to her, we can’t get past them!”

“You need to get out of here!”, Chatvalier urged them. Whatever Ladybug was planning, she needed them out of the way. “Hide in one of the other studios before-“

A rattle was their only warning as Cathexis burst through the door, chains ready and Morningstar in hand. _Too late!_

“Well, well, well!”, he started with the most cliché opening line in the history of literature. If Chatvalier hadn’t been so worried by the hunger in his jealousy-green eyes, he would’ve retched.

“Looks like you’re done with running.”

The Akuma’s face split with a sharp-teethed grin.

“And you already rounded all my friends up for me!”, he purred. “How sweet of you, My Lady.”

The door was pulled shut and locked by his chains behind him, cutting off their escape route. If they wanted to flee, there’d only be a jump out of the window, 30 floors over the ground. The rookie cat gulped.

The second beeping of his ring served as Cathexis’ cue to attack: chains burst out to every side, snatching everything in the way.

He and Ladybug could hold their own against him, but their classmates were easy prey. In one swoop, he caught Stone and Kim, then Max.

Cursing, he dodged a chain targeting his neck and retreated a few steps. The room was a mess of cables, and he didn’t know which were dangerous. It was a deadly game of luck, and he didn’t have much confidence in his own.

“Chatvalier!”, Ladybug called. “Get them out of here!”

A chain snatched her wrist and pulled her in the air, just like Cathexis had caught Marinette back in Jagged’s studio. Fear chilled his blood into icy shards and he called her name. The chains were blocking him, he’d have to fight his way through to her with bare claws.

“I’m coming!”, he shouted, but she shook her head as she kicked at Cathexis.

“No! Get the civilians to safety!”

He slashed at the nearest chain. There’s was no way he’d leave her behind, no way he’d abandon-

“Rose!”, Juleka screamed as her girlfriend was caught, only seconds before she was grabbed herself. The shout echoed in his mind, freezing him on the spot. A strange Déjà-vu came over him, another fight on another day. Ink in the air, a crying girl on the ground as her love screamed her name.

Another cat being Ladybug’s partner, _choosing_ to let it happen.

The feeling disappeared and he returned to the present, pleading eyes locked on Ladybug. Her gaze seared into his own, firm and unwavering.

“Chatvalier.”, she called him calmly. “I can handle myself.”

His hands lowered themselves on their own as his head cleared. She could handle herself. She could do this. Of course she could, and that meant, he needed to help her the way she wanted him too.

With a nod, he turned around and lunged for Rose and Juleka. He couldn’t destroy the chains without his Cataclysm, but he could still free them with his baton.

“Run!”, he ordered and jumped, his new, superhuman strength getting him to the next chains with ease. “To the window!”

Jagged Stone was next, carrying the injured Max. Then Kim. When he freed Madame Chamack, he could see Ladybug finally pulling free of her restraints and punching Cathexis against a wall.

 _No distractions!_ , he chastised himself and pushed the window open. _Oh crap, this is high!_

The ground was far, far away, and the reporters and policemen below them seemed like ants from up here. Was that his mother’s car pulling up the driveway? _No time for that, now!_

He looked at his batons, remembering how Chat Noir had been able to extend his own basically infinitely. They were magical, so he doubted physics had any impact on his weapons.

With a shrug he held one out of the window and pressed the green paw print. Immediately, the metal grew to impossible lengths, and it didn’t stop! Only when it reached the roof of a neighboring skyscraper, it’s extending came to a halt. Content he lifted his end of the staff over his head and took off his belt-tails.

“Ladies first.”, he bowed to Rose and Juleka. His first belt was slung over the staff, creating a swing-like seat for his improvised cableway. The girls looked everything but trusting in the structure, but him being the new Black Cat apparently meant something to them. Careful, Juleka sat down in the sling, Rose climbing into her lap.

“Ready!”, she gulped and he prayed he wasn’t overestimating the stability of his equipment.

“Alright then… Bon voyage!”

With a strong shove, he send the swing gliding down the staff. Was he hearing things or did Rose actually laugh? They were getting smaller and smaller in the distance, and as soon as they had safely reached the other roof, he offered his second belt to Kim and Max. Kim didn’t hesitate for a second, all but throwing himself at the swing and pulling Max with him. Cheering - or screaming, in Max’s case - they slid down towards the others. Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack took one of the rockstar’s spiked belts, since Chatvalier had run out of accessories, but reached safety as well.

Satisfied, he pulled back his shrinking staff and turned back to Ladybug and Cathexis. She had been fighting to keep the Akuma from interrupting the evacuation, but now, they had to finish him off.

His eyes darted across the room, searching for the spot they needed. Sparks on the other side of the room caught his attention. A plug combining a load of different cables gave an electric buzz that sounded more than dangerous. _Jackpot!_

“Ladybug!”, he called, waving towards the sparking plug. “Over there!”

She followed his gaze and nodded, diving underneath a swing of Cathexis chains.

“Mind to take over for a second?”

Within a heartbeat they had switched places, making Cathexis blink in surprise. Now he was fighting Chatvalier as Ladybug ran towards the damaged plug, but his singleminded focus didn’t allow the akuma to ponder on that change. Instead, he attacked Chatvalier with everything he had.

The ring gave another beep, indicating he only had two minutes left. Hurry, Ladybug!, he thought when a chain slammed him into the wall.

“Hey!”, his partner yelled just then, “Adrien!”

Cathexis hissed, but didn’t correct her. Instead, he turned to her slowly. One hand was behind her back, the other was raised above her head, holding her yo-yo.

“Let Chatvalier go.”, she begged overly dramatic. “Please! I surrender.”

He rolled his eyes at her obvious lack of acting classes, but it appeared to be exactly what Cathexis wanted to hear. Lila had had a point when she’d said people believed what they wished to believe.

“Really?”, the akuma gasped, before shaking his head and smiling. “Wonderful! Oh, I knew you’d see reason, eventually!”

She threw her yo-yo to his feet, erasing any suspicion he might have.

“Just do it already.”, she sighed in extravagant hopelessness. Cathexis raised his chains.

“Of course, My Lady!”, he chirped happily, “We’ll be together forever!”

With a flick of his wrist, he sent them bolting towards Ladybug. She awaited them with grim determination and Chatvalier held the little breath that hadn’t been knocked out of his lungs.

At the last second, Ladybug took a step back and swirled around, dodging the chains and raising the hand she’d hidden. Cathexis had no time to react, his appendages already wrapping around the plug she held in her gloved hand. For a second, everything was silent. Then, the plug gave another spark and Cathexis screamed as electricity coursed through his chains, his armor, his body. Sparks flew off the metal as the buzzing ceased and he slumped, falling to the ground like a felled tree. Around him was a mess of his lifeless chains, some still twitching with the electric current.

Chatvalier gave an impressed whistle.

“Oh, wow. That was…”, he grinned weakly, “… _stunning?_ ”

Ladybug snorted.

“Well, you were quite the _shocker_ as well, my loyal knight!”, she laughed and bowed playfully. “Now, let’s get this over with.”

With the hand that was still wearing the isolating glove, she fished for Cathexis bracelet and ripped it clean in half. Darkness dripped out of it, taking the form of the troublesome butterfly.

“Enough evil-doing for you, little Akuma.”, Ladybug said as she picked up her yo-yo off the ground.

“Time to de-evilize!”

A swing of her weapon was all it took, and Cathexis’ time was over.

“Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly.”, she saw the little insect off as smoke covered Cathexis’ unconscious body. When it faded, there was only a boy where a villain had been.

Ladybug took off the glove and threw it in the air. A loud “Miraculous Ladybug!” and a flash of light later, Adrien groaned and stood up. Chatvalier’s belts reappeared on his suit, and the damage of their fight vanished into thin air.

“What… What happened?”, Adrien muttered, when his eyes fell on the colorful Lucky charm that was magically repaired in front of him.

“Oh no!”, he breathed, clutching it like a lifeline. “No, no, no!”

He looked up, noticing the heroes.

“Ladybug! I swear, I didn’t mean to…”, he trailed off, looking at Chatvalier. His face fell.

“ _Oh_ ”, he said quietly. Ladybug stepped next to him and helped him to his feet.

“We have to talk.”, she stated, the look in her eyes leaving no room for debate. Chatvalier did not envy Adrien in the slightest.

-

She could see lights flashing from the outside. They were at the ground floor now, and Chatvalier was outside talking to the reporters. Assuring them the Akuma had been dealt with, and explaining that he’d be the Black Cat from now on. There had been no hesitation in his eyes when he’d told her he’d accept this duty. He was ready, for these powers and their responsibility. And the annoying furball that came with it, whatever that was supposed to mean.

She sighed and turned away from the entrance, back into the hallway. It was hidden from view, just what they needed. In front of her cowered Adrien. Chat Noir. Cathexis. Right now, he didn’t look like he wanted to be either of them.

“Are you alright?”, she asked him matter-of-fact and he jumped.

“Y-yes. I’m fine.”

“Good.”

She fell quiet, watching him squirm under her cold gaze.

“I… Ladybug, I didn’t want to be akumatized-“

“I take that as a given, Adrien. Had I assumed otherwise, you’d be talking to the police now.”

He shut his mouth and looked to the ground. She let him suffer a bit more before she took mercy.

“What were you thinking?”, she asked quietly and he closed his eyes in shame. “I trusted you. I needed your help, and you threw a fit.”

She shook her head in disbelief.

“You abandoned me for your pride, abandoned everything we stand for. And now Marinette tells me you were willing to steal the Miraculous I entrusted her with, even though Fu explained to you why you couldn’t be its wielder anymore.”

He looked up.

“Marinette! Is she-“

“Don’t stray from the topic. Obviously, she and the Miraculous are safe now.”

He gulped.

“I… I wasn’t trying to steal it.”

She was pretty sure that had been his intention, and her expression told him as much.

“I swear! I mean… I might have startled her a bit, but I really was going to _ask_ her to give it back. I just wanted to be able to contact you.”

His eyes were pleading.

“I only ever wanted to be your partner again.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Here’s the thing, Adrien.”, she stared and kneeled down next to him. “That position is taken. And let’s be honest, you haven’t truly been my partner for much longer, now.”

“But-“

“Stop it. For Kwami’s sake, _think_ about it!”

His head drooped and he looked away. She gave him time to make use of that pretty head of his, then stood up.

“Adrien, I don’t love you.”

He looked up, shocked, and she talked on before he could say something.

“And I never will, no matter how much you might want that. I thought that we could be friends though. I _wanted_ to be your friend, I really did.”

She sighed, thinking of the easy, fun friendship she’d had with Chat Noir, or the nervous, giddy crush she’d had on Adrien.

“We see how that worked out.”

“I never wanted to disappoint you.”, Adrien whispered. “I-I wanted to be a good friend for you!”

 _But I wasn’t_ , was what he didn’t say, even though they both thought it. He looked… so small. So lost.

She sighed again.

“I know.”

A beep of her earrings reminded her of the time, and she gestured him to follow.

“Come on. Let’s get you to the others.”

He nodded. Camera’s were flashing when they left the building, but most of them weren’t directed at her or Adrien. Chatvalier tensed when he saw her approach, his chin nodding towards the driveway. Police-captain Rogers and his colleagues were pulling a handcuffed, struggling René Bordeaux with them to the car, who was screaming and trashing like a maniac.

“You can’t do this, do you know who I am?!”, he roared. “I’ll ruin you! I’ll ruin all of you!”

He froze when he caught sight of a red-haired woman on the other side of the street.

“Evelyn!”, he screeched and Chatvalier swallowed. “Evelyn! Tell them to back off, I’m your husband! I love you, Evie, come on! Help me, goddamnit!”

She couldn’t see poor Madame Leanne’s reaction, but she could see Adrien’s. He was watching Bordeaux with wide, horrified eyes, every muscle in his face tensing.

“I…”, he whispered, realization flashing in his gaze, “I don’t want to be like this.”

She put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her.

“Then don’t.”, she stated firmly. His face relaxed a bit, and his eyes darted back to the arrested producer. Adrien didn’t look like the cocky Chat Noir he used to be, or the confident model he still was. He looked like a child. A lost, scared child. A child that had caused her pain, and fear, and anger. A child that could still grow to be better.

Adrien looked back at her, and she knew he had actually listened to her for once.

“I won’t.”, he said, and she believed him. With a nod, she took Chatvalier’s hand and pulled him away from the reporters.

“Let’s go. We’ll change back soon.”

Her partner tore his eyes away from his parents and nodded. With a swing of her yo-yo and a jump with his staff, they were up in the air and upon the roof of the building, just when the last light flickered from his ring. With a flash of green, Chatvalier transformed back into Felix.

An exhausted “Spots off” later, Marinette joined him.

“Are you okay?”, she asked immediately. “This was a tough fight for your first mission. I wanted to give you more time to adapt, but everything was happening so fast and I knew I could trust you! It- What’s wrong?”

He was staring at her, dumbfounded.

“Marinette, you’re _Ladybug_.”

She blinked.

“Uh, yeah.”

_I thought he’d figured it out already, since I gave him the ring._

“You’re Ladybug!”

“I-I guess?”

“You… You’re La-“

“We’ve established that now, haven’t we?”

He closed his mouth. Then he started to laugh.

“I knew it! I _knew_ it was you when you gave me the ring!”

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

“Well, usually, I’m more careful about my identity, but I didn’t have the time to think.”

“I can’t believe it. Or no, I _absolutely_ can! Oh my god.”

He looked down on himself, then on his ring.

“And I’m Chatvalier! You know that, of course, but… I made somersaults! I _hate_ sports! And I just… flew through the air!”

She chuckled.

“Save some of that enthusiasm for later. We have a lot of stairs to walk now.”

His face fell.

“Oh no, we’re taking the elevator. I’ve had enough stairs for to day. Besides, I feel…”

He grimaced. “Paw-sitively elevated?”

Marinette patted him on the back.

“That,” she declared, “was horrible.”

“Don’t you mean paw-ful?”

“Don’t even start.”

“Oh no, Mademoiselle Lucky Charm, you’ve opened the floodgates, now live with it! I didn’t learn French for nothing!”

“I hate you.”

-

They did take the elevator, after she made Felix promise to stop the jokes during a fight. She found out that she didn’t really mind some puns to lighten the mood. Maybe it was because they weren’t flirty, or because there was no danger right now. She might have to look for some bug-themed ones, if she wanted to keep up with her partner.

“Felix!”, they heard a shout when they arrived at the ground floor once again. Then, a red-haired blizzard shot past her and tackled Felix into a hug. “Gosh, you’re okay!”, Evelyn laughed and ruffled his hair, before pulling back to look at him. “I saw what was happening on TV, and then the picture went black and there was an Akuma alert, and-“

“Breathe.”, a voice next to Marinette ordered and Cordelia stepped up. Evelyn complied, and Felix smiled at her.

“Everything is fine.”, he calmed his mother, and she could see how Cordelia’s posture relaxed a bit. She might not look the part, but she’d been worried as well.

“We were hiding on the roof until Ladybug and Chatvalier defeated the Akuma. Not a scratch, see?”

“But René!”, she protested, “We heard everything he said! Don’t tell me it’s fine, he said all these horrible things, and-“

“It’s okay.”, Felix shrugged. “Marinette had everything under control. She was the one who set everything up to bust him.”

Up to this point, Marinette had gladly been watching from the sidelines. Now however, both his mother-figures turned to her, eyes blazing with happiness.

“Oh, I knew it!”, Evelyn cheered as Cordelia gave her something that looked suspiciously close to a twenty Euro bill. They had a bet?! “Thank you so much, you talented, wonderful girl! Marry my s- I MEAN, Please join us for lunch sometime again! Come here, I gotta hug y-“

She couldn’t finish the sentence, because the mountain that was Tom Dupain had kicked open the doors and raised Marinette above his head.

“She’s alright! Thank god! Everybody calm down, I found her!”

“What?”, was the only thing Marinette could say before she was smothered in his infamous Murder-Hugs. She couldn’t see, but the shrill “Hi-ya!”, the crash of a door being kicked out of its hinges, and the thunder of fast footsteps told her enough. Her mother had heard Papa’s call and joined their hug, followed by a crowd of people she assumed to be her classmates.

“You’re okay, girl!”

“We thought Cathexis gotcha!”

“You’re hair’s ridiculous!”

The last one came from Chloé, but the fact that she was sobbing and hugging Marinette did take the edge of it.

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, and thanks to her classmates’ rambling, couldn’t hear a lot either. With a glad sigh, she snuggled closer to her Papa.

She’d gladly stay like this forever.

\- - -

“There you are!”

Felix looked up from his poetry book. Marinette was walking towards him, the light of early evening coloring her skin golden.

“Sorry.”, he apologized and made room on the bench so she could sit next to him. They were at the Seine, right next to André’s stand. “I didn’t mean to leave you guys hanging, I just… It got a bit much.”

Behind Marinette, Juleka and Rose were chatting with Ivan as Myléne got them another cup of ice cream, since Alya and Nino we’re running late. He and Marinette had been with them, but… They were a bit exhausting for him. Not that he didn’t like them! After everything that had happened the day before at TV1, they had become… friends. He liked Juleka’s quiet company, or how passionately Ivan wrote songs. Rose had talked a lot about Akumatisations with him, and he admired her boundless trust in the good in people. She was idealistic, without being blind to flaws. And he could relate to Mylène’s sensitivity to noise, which was why they had started to work together to reign Kim or Chloé in whenever they got too much.

Still… it was exhausting to be around people that much. He scratched his hand. Hopefully he hadn’t upset Marinette by retreating like this. She’d seemed to enjoy their company.

To his surprise, she brushed it off with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Juleka has that too, sometimes.”

She sat down next to him.

“Just give me a quick heads up when you need space, okay? I thought you’d gotten lost or something.”

A realistic assumption. He was still new in Paris, and how she had even found the way to André’s was beyond him.

“Of course.”, he agreed eagerly. “Okay. Thanks for your understanding.”

This was Marinette. Understanding, acceptance. Never shoving or pulling, but offering a gentle hint or nudge, calm like an everlasting tide.

“So? How’d you like André’s?”, she asked and waved as the corpulent Icecream-salesman drove by them. “Did I promise to much?”

“Well… The ice cream was a culinary miracle, I’ll give you that.”

He narrowed his eyes and grinned at her.

“But he’s definitely fishy! Come on, giving away ice cream for free? That’s no way to make a living!”

Marinette chuckled and he talked on.

“I’m telling you, this is some sort of cover business. He’s money-laundering, I know it! And evading his taxes!”

She snorted and rested her head on his shoulder, making him warm all over.

“Don’t call the cops on him, Grouch Premium. Never look a gift-horse in the mouth!”

“I wonder if he ever passed a health inspection. Hey, what is “Grouch Premium” supposed to mean?”

She smirked.

“It’s an insider.”

Shaking his head, he decided to let it go.

“Anything new from the troublemakers?”, he asked instead. She shrugged.

“Adrien apologized to everyone. He’s back at homeschooling for a while, he said, he needs to figure some things out.”

“I assume that’s because of your little talk with him?”

Her fingers were intertwined with his own, he noticed. He held her a little closer.

“Actually, I think that was his own conclusion to everything that happened. I think he really does want to learn, and the first step is to figure himself out.”

He hummed.

“Good for him.”, he said, then shook his head. “I still can’t stand him. He’s a prick.”

“Speaking of pricks, how’s the lawsuit going?”

“Perfectly fine. Mum’s lawyer said if Bordeaux doesn’t drown in hate mail from the public, he’ll suffocate in all the charges against him. He should go pack his toothbrush for his trip to prison.”

Marinette gave a satisfied little “Hmpf” and nuzzled her forehead against his shoulder. He had to fight to suppress a squeal.

They weren’t asking about Lila. Partly because it was of no interest any longer, partly because no one knew anything. Rumors were that she’d had to leave the country to avoid charges, others said she’d made a plea-deal to avoid more publicity and was now at a juvenile prison. No matter what had really happened with her, she was done for. Even if she tried to start over, the recording of her cruelty was popular on the internet. No one would believe her anymore.

“Thank you.”, he said and she looked up.

“For what?”

“Everything. Nothing. I just… I’m grateful you’re here with me.”

She smiled so happily it knocked the breath out of his lungs.

“I’m glad too.”, she said, then seemed to hesitate. “Can I… Is it okay if I try something?”

“Sure. What do you-“

Oh, he realized when she pressed her lips on his own. _Oh_. She pulled back almost immediately, giving him no time to process what had happened. Had she… Did she… Was that _real_ …?

“Okay?”, she asked him, face as red as a stop sign. He blinked.

“Yeah! Uh, yes. I mean…”

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Y-You can do that again, if you want to…? Or I could try? Unless you want to go first, of course!”

_Please do it again!_

Marinette smiled. And then she did.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What came before, and what comes after.

Adrien sneaked a look outside. There was a gap between the panels that made up the background of the show, just large enough to peek out without being seen. It was quiet here, away from the bustling make-up artists and designers, hurrying to put finishing touches on their assigned models. His father wasn’t among them of course. He was Gabriel Agreste and didn’t need to improve anything, his designs long since perfected during late nights in his atelier. And he had full faith in his son!

( _“I trust that you know how important this is,” he had said this morning, with face like marble, “how crucial it is to not lose face when working with the competition. I have no doubt you will behave accordingly.”_ )

Still. His happiness that his father had taken the time to build him up did not keep him from scanning the crowd for him. Was he there already? Or would he arrive in a way his mother called “fashionably late”?

Sighing, he turned away from the panels. He _wasn’t_ sad that his father didn’t visit him before the show. Really, he had already talked to him only hours ago and was doubtlessly busy; Adrien shouldn’t be selfish.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was on his own.

“Are you nervous?”, he asked the other model when he returned to their private changing room. “There are so many people out there!”

Felix Leanne rolled his eyes, but his finger was tapping on the table relentlessly.

“Of course there are many people. Otherwise this whole ordeal wouldn’t be worth the hassle.”

“You’re dodging the question,” Adrien noted with a tiny hint of smugness. He liked Felix, even though he was a little cold sometimes. They had worked together often enough to be on friendly terms, both being the only models of each other’s age in their shoots. Both fairly isolated, both so busy.

Felix sighed.

“I’m not. Nervous, I mean. Just impatient.”

His eyes flitted towards the door.

“Mum… Mum said I can start accompanying her to work if I do well tonight. I’d get to see how everything actually works! I wrote down so many questions I want to ask. I just want to be able to _ask_ them already.”

Adrien frowned.

“Aren’t you a little too young to be so interested in… company math?”

“We’re the same age, Adrien.”

“Exactly! The same _young_ age.” He couldn’t hold in a deep sigh. “If _my_ mom offered to let me do anything I want, I would ask to go to a real school. No more homeschooling, just… doing something normal for once. I’d get to meet so many people, to make so many friends!”

Felix pretended to shudder.

“Ugh, _people_. Horrific.” He ignored Adrien’s giggling. “Seriously, they’re everywhere.”

“I bet you could go to school with me!” he, in turn, ignored Felix’ nagging. “Then we’d already know someone there. Plus Chloé, of course.”

Felix grimaced at the name but refrained from commenting. He’d learned that Adrien didn’t handle it well if you openly disliked his only friend. He wouldn’t have had the time, anyway, because just then a blur of oranges and yellows stormed into the room, carrying dozens of safety pins and wearing several dozens more clipped to her dress.

“Felix!”, Evelynn Leanne squealed, “you look wonderful, darling, navy blue just makes your eyes pop! Let me see the jacket, will you? Oh, this looks a little tight! It doesn’t chafe, does it? Does it?”

“Mum, stop it! Personal space, please.”

Felix pulled a face when his mother gave his jacket one last tug before stepping back.

“Of course, of course. It’s just… Ugh, you look adorable! Doesn’t he, Ms. Cess?”

The Leanne’s assistant, a round black woman that looked absolutely unshakable, gave Felix a small smile.

“He looks like a professional.”

Felix didn’t _beam_. Adrien was sure his face was physically incapable to. But the hint of a smile that graced his usually tight lips might be his version of that.

“Thank you,” he said genuinely, before sobering up again. “Now, if you’d leave me to prepare? Also, I’m pretty sure you have more than one design to check up on.”

Evelyn sighed, just the way her son was prone to do.

“Let me have my moment, will you? But fine! I still haven’t heard any news from the missing accessory line, and that Sancœur lady was very adamant that it be complete. Good luck, Felix! You too, Adrien! Love your tie, by the way.”

He perked up immediately.

“Thank you, Madame Leanne!”, he tried to answer, but Felix was already hurrying her and Mademoiselle Cess out of the door. When they were gone, his coworker was leaning against the door in relief and Adrien’s throat felt weirdly tight.

“Sorry about that,” Felix said nonchalantly, “she’s been a little clingy since… you know.”

Of course. The divorce, he’d read about it in the newspaper. He couldn’t imagine how horrible it would be to lose his father like that, how terrible Felix must feel.

“Are you okay?” the (slightly) older boy asked after a moment. “You were so quiet.”

Adrien shook his head, shushing those thoughts.

“Of course! Your mother is great, I just… Mine can’t be here today. She’s still not feeling well.”

An understatement, he feared. His father wouldn’t let him into her room to say goodbye before he went to the show. He was just worried, of course! And he’d explained it to him.

( _“Don’t bother your mother now, Adrien. She needs her rest.”_

_“I just wanted to see her before the show. To say goodbye- “_

_His father flinched at that; his tone sharp._

_“There’s no need to- She’ll still be here after the show! Don’t- Don’t let your nerves get the better of you.”_

_Then, a little softer: “You can talk to her tomorrow.”_ )

Felix looked at him through somber blue eyes.

“I’m… sorry to hear that. But your father will be here, yes?”

Hurrying to smile, Adrien nodded.

“Yes, we’ll drive home together.”

At that, Felix’ eyes narrowed.

“Uh… great? But before that he’ll want to see you, won’t he?”

To be honest, he was never quite sure what his father wanted. But that wasn’t what this was about, anyway!

“He is very busy,” Adrien explained. “Managing the Show, and all that. But that’s alright! It’s very important to him, and I’m happy to be part of it. It makes me feel… I don’t know, closer to him.”

Felix’ did not relent.

“But don’t you want him to say Good Luck or something? Surely, he can’t be _that_ busy.”

“Well…” he admitted. “I… I did hope he’d come by. Like your mom always does. But I don’t want to be greedy! He’s needed elsewhere, probably.”

He straightened.

“Besides, I don’t want to complain to you. With all that… divorce business you’ve already got on your shoulders.”

It was a cheap trick to change the topic, but it worked. Felix scoffed and turned away.

“Oh please, I’m _happy_ my Dad isn’t here. Not that he would care, anyway. I barely saw him even before Mum kicked him out, and what I saw of him was distant, dismissive and derogatory _at best_. Really, I could never see him again and not lose any sleep about it.”

Adrien couldn’t believe anyone could truly feel that way about their father. Sure, he was disappointed in his father from time to time, sometimes even angry. But he was still, well, his father.

“I’m sure he does love you.”, he tried to comfort his friend. “Maybe if you gave him another chance, he would- “

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Felix snapped, still not looking at him. “He had thirteen years’ worth of chances. I won’t let him… I won’t stand for that kind of inconsequence.”

With that, he straightened his shoulders and turned around.

“Besides, you’re hardly unbiased. It’s rather obvious you’re projecting.”

His voice was harsher than intended and it showed. No sooner than he said it, his eyes widened and he looked away.

“I… I meant…”

“I’m not projecting.”, Adrien said. His voice was oddly quiet to his own ears, and his chest felt cold. “I’m not- I love my père. He’s not- I love him. You don’t know him. He’s just- I’m sure you love your father too, deep down.”

He didn’t know what his own face looked like, but Felix looked stricken.

“Yes,” he said softly, caving, “I guess so. I didn’t mean to imply…”

“It’s okay,” Adrien quickly assured him. No need to be so upset. He was just getting emotional again, and that so close to the beginning of the show. “I know you didn’t mean it that way. I’ll just…” – he pointed towards the door – “…leave you to, y’know, prepare.”

He was out of the room before Felix could protest, towards the back entrance. He needed air, just for a moment. To ground himself.

The heavy door swung open and the security personnel outside gave him a curious glance, but let him pass without question. Cool evening air hit him, soothing and clear. It helped. It always helped.

He could always think more clearly when he was outside. Felix hadn’t meant to say that. He hadn’t meant it, because it wasn’t true. Adrien’s father wasn’t dismissive. He wasn’t distant. He cared, and he loved him. Adrien knew it. So what if-

The crash of a shutting door around the corner caught his attention.

“…know who I am?!”, an angry voice shouted. “I have a right to be here!”

Curious, Adrien came closer until he could see the speaker. A light-haired man with impressive sideburns and an expensive looking suit was raging against a closed door, or rather the person who had shut it.

“You can’t keep me out! Tell her that! Tell her she’s a- “

The man fell silent when he spotted Adrien.

“What are you looking at, boy?!” he snarled and Adrien took a step back. Oh god, had he been staring?

“S-sorry,” he muttered, “I didn’t mean to- “

That’s when he noticed his eyes. Blue-grey, like cold stone. Like Felix’ eyes.

“Monsieur- Monsieur Leanne?”, he asked tentatively. The man in front of him flinched, then towered over him with something in his eyes Adrien couldn’t place. It frightened him.

“It’s _Bordeaux_.”, he spit, emphasizing every syllable, “René Bordeaux. And who are you?!”

Oh god, he was doing everything wrong today. Leanne was Felix’ _mother’s_ last name.

“Adrien- Adrien Agreste,” he pressed out, not knowing whether to apologize or to run. His fear was misplaced, however. Within mere seconds Monsieur Bordeaux relaxed, all hints of aggression evaporating like boiling spaghetti water.

“Agreste!”, he said cheerfully, a dizzying contrast to his previous demeanor, “Gabriel’s boy, I take it?”

“Y… yes!”, Adrien confirmed quickly, relieved that the situation was apparently saved. Had he imagined Monsieur Bordeaux’s anger? There was no trace of it now! Perhaps he had read the situation wrong… it wouldn’t be the first time. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Well, I’m a big fan!”, the reporter beamed. “Of you _and_ your dad. Excited for the show? You must be so nervous, being the main star!”

Flattered, Adrien shrugged.

“Oh, it’s not… not a big deal. But thank you, Monsieur Bordeaux.”

“But it is!”, Bordeaux insisted. “Call me René, young man, no need for formalities.”

He put a hand on his shoulder, lowering his voice.

“To be honest, I’m very impressed how well you are handling all this pressure. I have a son your age, and I know he would be at a total loss for what to do.”

“Oh. Oh!”, Adrien realized, “You mean Felix! I’m actually working with him tonight!”

“Oh? You don’t say!”

“It’s true! He’s doing great, though. A real professional!”

Monsieur- René sighed.

“I’d love to believe that. The Felix I know tends to be… stubborn. I fear he’ll refuse help from everyone, even those who have his best interest at heart.”

Adrien frowned. That was true, Felix was stubborn. But Adrien hadn’t noticed anything the other boy might need help with, so he couldn’t judge. It just didn’t sit right with him that his dad didn’t believe Felix could do it.

“Really, you can be proud of him!”, he tried again. “He’s gonna be flawless, you’ll see at the- oh.”

Another mistake. René wouldn’t see his son, because he was not allowed at the show.

“Well, yes.”, Felix’ father agreed, patting him on the back as if to say ‘no worries’. “There’s the problem, you see?”

“I’m sorry for that.”

“Ah, don’t be! It’s not your fault. Really, that’s between me and Evelyn. She just… doesn’t want me to be a part of Felix’ life anymore. All because of some small mistakes I made. And now, now Felix will never…”

“Give you a chance.”, Adrien concluded. René smiled wistfully.

“Exactly. I just want… another, uh, _chance_.”

He was looking into the distance, before promptly jumping up and turning to him.

“Wait a minute! You are the star of the evening! What if _you_ brought me in with you? Then I could see Felix before the show!”

Adrien blinked. He… he could do that! But…

“I… I don’t think that would be a good idea. Felix said he doesn’t want to see you.”

“Oh, I’m sure he did. But sometimes, what people say they want, and what they need are two entirely different things!”

…that sounded familiar, but not quite right.

“I don’t understand.”

“See,” René began, crouching down to his height, “take your dad! He’s probably very busy, isn’t he?”

He _didn’t_ flinch.

“That’s fine! I am supporting him!”, Adrien said, voice sharper than intended.

“Of course you do! And you probably tell him that. You don’t wanna nag him, am I right?”

Slowly, he nodded.

“But surely, deep down, you would like him to see you more, wouldn’t you?”

“I… I guess. And you think Felix is the same? Even though he is mad at you?”

“Let me put it that way. I did some _tiny_ things wrong, and now Felix wants to punish me for it. But you make mistakes too, don’t you? And you don’t want to be abandoned for them either.”

“No!”, he gasped, horrified, “No, of course not!”

“See? And you’re right! Know why?”

René gestured into the distance.

“There’s good people, and there are evil people, who do evil things, like bombing churches, or kicking puppies. But people like you and I – Good People, the _right_ kind of people – _we_ can change.

“…or explain why we didn’t do anything wrong in the first place. There’s always two sides, and all that. Nothing is made better if everyone just turns away from us! Punishing us for mistakes doesn’t make them disappear. Only if we are given another chance we can make things right.”

Something still didn’t sit right with Adrien, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“But… but what if the mistake is really bad?”

René’s face darkened, before lighting up again.

“Clever kid, you! Even then, punishing bad things never made them good, am I right? You can only” – he snapped his finger – “suck it up and support others to do better. And you are exactly the kind of person who would know better, clever as you are. Really, Felix could take a page from your book!”

He stood up, looking down on him.

“So, what do you say, young man? Do you wanna be my hero and help a worried father care for his son?”

Adrien looked back at the private entrance. The security people who would do as he said. The building his own father was probably in.

“I…”

Felix would thank him, eventually, right?

“I’ll do it.”

-

“So, here we are!”, Adrien announced to his companion. “Welcome to the back… stage. This is the hallway that leads to the stage, there you’ll arrive at the stairs to the audience, and here’s the way to our private changing room! Do you want me to tell Felix you are coming, or do you want to talk alone?”

René wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were darting over the many settings on his camera, then towards the changing room.

“Know what, kid? Maybe don’t tell Felix I’m here just yet.”

Adrien’s smile faltered.

“But… but the show is going to start soon! Don’t you want to wish him good luck?”

“Ah, don’t worry about it.”, René dismissed with a wave of his hand, “Luck is the last thing he needs. Tell you what, I have something… special planned. You don’t want to ruin the surprise, do you?”

That made sense. He shook his head, and the reporter grinned.

“That’s what I thought. No off you go, get ready for your modeling gig!”

Adrien’s chest felt tight. He didn’t like the expression in René’s eyes. But he had been wrong so often. Felix would thank him eventually, he reminded himself. René just needed another chance.

Felix would thank him.

-

Felix did not thank him.

An hour later, there was press everywhere, and at least one police car. Adrien was lost and stumbling around between running people. Camera’s clicked, someone was yelling, he could see Felix’ mom talking to an officer. Her make-up was running. Was she crying?

“Adrien!”, a hoarse voice yelled, and suddenly Felix was there, pulling at his arm, “What did you do?!”

His eyes weren’t like stone anymore. They looked like thawing ice. Cold and watering and _breaking_.

“I-”

“What did you _do?!_ ”

“I only wanted- I was just- “

“What?! _What_ were you?! Trying to ruin _everything_ for me!?”

“No! I don’t under- “

“There you are!”, a familiar voice called and Adrien almost sagged in relief. Nathalie pulled him away from Felix with no effort at all, instructing the security personnel to drag the kicking and cursing boy back to his mother. Then she pulled Adrien with her, towards the private box where his father sat.

Adrien gulped.

Gabriel Agreste was utterly motionless, looking down upon the chaos below. Not a hair was out of place, not the hint of an emotion in his eyes.

“That would be all, Nathalie.”, he said simply, and Nathalie let go of Adrien to return to her tablet.

“Father…”, he said, voice breaking. “I don’t understand what happened. Did I… did I do something wrong?”

His father was still watching the crowd below. The press, trying to get a shot of Evelyn Leanne. The police, running around and interviewing people. A blonde boy in navy blue, so small from above, blocking his ears and trying escape the cameras.

A show in ruins.

“Sir,” Nathalie spoke up again, before Gabriel could even turn to his son, “we heard back from Madame Bourgeois. She wants to reconsider doing her Fashion Highlights article about the Gabriel Brand instead of Leanne’s. And there’s a British perfume company looking for a new partner in fashion.”

With that, Gabriel stood up. His son lowered his head, trying to sink into the ground before the yelling could begin. But instead of raising his voice, his father raised his hand and –

“Let’s go home, Adrien.”

–…pat him on the shoulder.

“Father?”

He was confused. He’d been so sure this was his fault, that he had messed up somehow.

“Shouldn’t I- shouldn’t I go talk to Felix first?”

His father looked past him, towards the Leanne’s.

“I doubt you will be working with him again.”, was his reply. He looked almost… content when he turned away from the scene. “Let’s not waste our breath.”

With that, Gabriel Agreste started walking away.

And Adrien, ever the obedient son, followed.

—

Many things would happen between that fateful night, and another night that promised to be even more fateful.

Adrien had lost his mother.

Adrien had gained friends.

Adrien had gone to school; Adrien had left it.

He had been a hero and a villain, and through it all, a child.

A child that had to be better. A child that now knew, he could become what had become of René Bordeaux.

A child that would not.

He would not become like Bordeaux. Like Lila. He wouldn’t allow it.

And he would prove it!

He would do better, be better. So that he could return to school, to his friends, and show them that he wouldn’t let them down again. If they’d still have him.

He would show Nino that he’d never ever lie again.

He would show Alya that he’d never let her be used again.

He would show Marinette that he would never abandon her again.

And… he would show Felix that he got it now. That he wouldn’t disappoint him again.

And maybe, that would show Ladybug that she had been right to trust him one last time. Even if it wasn’t as her partner.

The door to his room opened, and Adrien held his breath. Nathalie would have knocked.

“Adrien,” his father greeted him, an even for him atypical amount on tension in his face, “we need to talk.”

“We do,” Adrien agreed, opening the tab with the list of therapists he’d been considering. Then he remembered himself and bit his lip. “Uh, you go first.”

He didn’t know if his father had even heard him. He was turned towards the window, before looking back at his son.

“I always wondered… I knew you were hiding something. Your behavior was so… unlike yourself.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed.

“Father?”

“I am not mad at you Adrien, though I admit, at first…”

He turned around, simmering anger in his usually cool eyes.

“I couldn’t believe you would be able to hide something of that importance from me. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Father, I- “

“No. Listen to me, Adrien. This might be our chance, our _only_ chance. Your mother’s only chance.”

The room seemed to get colder. Gabriel talked on.

“I never thought I would be able to involve you, always thinking you might be too… fragile. I see now that this was a mistake. If I had been more open in my endeavor, this would have ended a long time ago. But maybe it needed to happen. It needed to happen, so that you would truly understand what needs to be done.”

What do you mean, Adrien wanted to ask, but his mouth was frozen shut. Something icy was growing in his chest. In his pocket, he clutched a colorful little lucky charm like a lifeline.

“Adrien.”

His father stepped closer.

“I know that you were Chat Noir.”

Somewhere, deep in his soul, his subconsciousness was already connecting the final dots, only waiting for his mind to catch up. It kindly refused the invitation, choosing to revel in blissful ignorance for a few more minutes.

“I… F-father, I… I swear- “

“It’s alright, son. Everything will be alright. Look at me, Adrien.”

He did. He did, and he did not know who he was looking at.

“My son,” his father said, and there was a spark in his eyes that scared him, “it seems so fitting. That all of us would carry such a burden, at one point. As if fate itself kept a close eye on our family.”

“You are Hawkmoth.”, someone said. It took both Agreste’s a few moments to realize it had been Adrien who’d said it. And even then, it took Adrien’s mind several more to put ‘blissful ignorance’ back into its box and catch up with his subconscious and mouth. The lucky charm in his pocket felt cold, so cold, like it had felt only once before.

At TV1.

“You are Hawkmoth,” he repeated, and his voice didn’t falter. Neither did his father.

“I understand if you feel… _betrayed_.”, the latter said slowly, pronouncing the last word like something spiky he didn’t want to get too close to. “There is much you don’t know yet. But until I show you, I need you to remember that we are family. And that we have a common goal, and since quite recently, a common enemy.”

In his head, his thoughts were racing, too fast to be of any use to him. He felt numb. But fifteen years of experience with his father had taught him when to be quiet, and when to ask questions.

“A… common enemy?”

“Yes.”

His father smiled. It looked wrong.

“You were a hero. You were the Black Cat, you were _Chosen_. But they took that from you. The moment you didn’t meet their expectations anymore, they tossed you aside. As if you hadn’t sacrificed so much for them. I saw you, everything you did for them. For _her_.”

“Ladybug.”

The word felt odd in his mouth, as if it didn’t want to be said. His father’s smile widened.

“Ladybug,” he agreed, and if the name had hesitated on Adrien’s tongue, it positively rebelled on Gabriel’s. It sounded poisonous, dripping with disdain. “And the Guardian. And, not to forget, the imposter that took your place.”

Adrien looked up at him, slowly.

“You akumatized me.”

His father didn’t flinch. But he blinked, once, before stepping back.

“So I did.”

He turned around, towards the window. Towards Paris beyond, that feared him every day.

“Imagine my surprise when I learned that the one I was doing this all for was the one fighting me, all along. That the key to our happiness had been beneath my very own roof.”

He shook his head.

“The past is in the past. I know exactly how you felt, in that moment. I could feel it firsthand. How alone. Abandoned by those that should have stood with you.”

He turned back around, facing his son. For the first time in what felt like forever, there was genuine emotion on his face.

“Adrien, if you still feel that way, then we can fix it. Together. We can retrieve your Miraculous, and every other Miraculous too!”

He gripped his shoulder with unexpected strength, eyes wide.

“Adrien, I know just how deep Ladybug’s betrayal cut you. But now that you see her for what she really is, you have the power to make her _regret_. To take back what you deserve, what you are _owed_.”

He remembered Lila. Her power to make people believe _anything_. Just by knowing what they wanted to hear.

“Imagine it, son.”

Adrien imagined.

Being Chat Noir once more. The thing in his life he had loved so much, _so much_.

But he knew, it hadn’t been the costume he’d loved. When he thought of being Chat Noir, he thought of Plagg’s annoying voice. His constant company, his purrs. He thought of Ladybug and laughter, and racing over rooftops with someone that believed in him.

He thought of escape. Why did he want to escape?

_Alone. Abandoned by those that should have stood with you._

He _had_ been alone, for so long. He had been abandoned.

“I love you, Father.”

He looked up. His father looked confused.

“I will always love you.”, he added, and the words felt right. They felt true. He smiled.

“Of course I will help you! I have always supported you, no matter what.”

Because what else could he do?

“I knew I could trust you.”

He was no hero anymore.

“I am so proud of you.”

And he was no villain either.

“You’ll see, Adrien.”

He was a child.

“It will all be worth it, in the end.”

A child that knew he could become everything his father wanted him to be.

A child that _would not._

“Of course, Father.”

He would not become like Bordeaux. Like Lila.

Like Gabriel Agreste.

“Let me show you the reason for all this.”

Adrien felt like he knew already. Like it would be painful. Like it still wouldn’t change anything. And yet, he smiled. He smiled, the exact same smile he had always worn when his father ignored another birthday. The smile for when his father turned his back yet again. The smile that was so false it hurt.

The smile that would have given him away if his father had looked at him just a little bit closer, those past few years.

“I’m right behind you,” he said, reaching out with one hand for his father’s, with the other for his phone. He had no way to contact Ladybug now. But he knew someone who could. Whose lucky charm was in his pocket, comforting and _warm_ once again.

He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t angry. He knew exactly what needed to happen, and that she would _make_ it happen.

“With your help, Adrien, this will all be over soon.”

_Alone. Abandoned._

Oh yes.

_Distant, dismissive, derogatory._

He was right.

_I will not disappoint you._

More so than he knew.

“My son,” his father said, and Adrien was so sure he could see love in his eyes. “Now I _know_ that we will be victorious.”

With that, Gabriel Agreste started walking away.

And Adrien, no longer the obedient son, followed.


End file.
